Dark Side of Light: Chinese Translation
by Pupillae aka Ulyssia
Summary: [complete] Chinese Translation of Maya's "Dark Side of Light"; Post-war, Draco-in-Azkaban, very dark, may be bad for your mental health. Dialogue only. In GB Chinese
1. Part I

A/N: This is the Chinese Tranlation of Maya' "Dark Side of Light". You could find the original one at http://lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/; Thank Maya for giving me permission^^  
  
  
  
¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
ÎªÁË¶ÁÆðÀ´·½±ã£¬ÎÒÔÚÃ¿¾ä¶Ô»°Ç°¼ÓÉÏÁËËµ»°ÈËÃû×ÖµÄËõÐ´£¬H=Harry£¬D=Draco  
  
£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½  
  
In a dark time, the eye begins to see,   
  
I meet my shadow in the deepening shade;   
  
What's madness but nobility of soul   
  
At odds with circumstance? The day's on fire!   
  
I know the purity of pure despair,   
  
My shadow pinned against a sweating wall.   
  
That place among the rocks-is it a cave,   
  
Or winding path? The edge is what I have   
  
Death of the self in a long, tearless night,   
  
All natural shapes blazing unnatural light.   
  
Dark, dark my light, and darker my desire.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
µÚÒ»ÕÂ  
  
£¨ÃÅ±»ÍÆ¿ªµÄµÍÉù£©  
  
D: "ºÃÂï£¬ºÃÂï¡£"  
  
H: "±Õ×ì£¬Malfoy¡£"  
  
D: "ÌìÄÄ£¬¿´µ½ÄãÕæÁîÎÒÐÀÏ²Èô¿ñ¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒËµ±Õ×ì"  
  
D: "¿ÉÕâÐ©ÈÕ×ÓÎÒÊµÔÚÃ»Ê²Ã´°é¡£È·ÇÐµÄËµ£¬Ò»¸öÒ²Ã»ÓÐ¡£Ö±ËµÁË°É£¬µ½µ×ÊÇÄÇÕó·ç°ÑÄã´µµ½ÕâÆ¬×¡Õ¬ÇøÀ´ÁË£¿ËãÊÇÄ³ÖÖÊµµØ¿¼²ì£¿"  
  
H: "Ëµ»°×¢Òâµã£¬Malfoy£¬ÄãÌýÉÏÈ¥Ïñ¸öÂé¹Ï¡£"  
  
D: "ÊÇÂð¡£"£¨ÇáÐ¦£©"ÎÒ¿É²»ÄÜºÍËûÃÇÍ¬Á÷ºÏÎÛ£¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
H: "Äã¡­¡­»¹Í¦¸É¾»µÄ£¬Ò²Ã»³¤ºú×Ó¡£"  
  
D: "Å¶£¬Õâ¿ÉÊÇÐÂÊ½¸Ä¸ïµÄÒ»²¿·Ö¡£Èç½ñÎÒÃÇ¶¼ÓÐ·ÊÔí£¬ÇåË®£¬»¹ÓÐÌêºú×Óµ¶¡£¶àÃ´ÈËµÀ¡£µ±È»£¬×ÔÉ±ÂÊÒ²¸ßµÃÒª³åÆÆÎÝ¶¥ÁË¡£ÕâÖÖÊÂ¸Ã»áÈÃÎÒÃÇµÄÄÉË°ÈËÐÄÀï¸Ðµ½Ð©Ëµ²»ÇåµÀ²»Ã÷µÄÅ¯ÑóÑó°É£¿"  
  
H:£¨ÀäÀäµØ£©"ÎÒµÃ³ÐÈÏ£¬µÃÖªCrabbeºÍÄÇÌêµ¶µÄÊÂÇéÊ±£¬ÎÒÐÄÍ·µÄÈ·¸Ð¾õÈÈºõºõµÄ¡£"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
D: "¹ö³öÈ¥¡£"  
  
H: "¡­¡­Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒËµ¹ö³öÈ¥¡£ÕâÀïÒ²ÐíÊÇ¼àÓü£¬¿ÉÕâ¼äÀÎ·¿ÊÇÎÒµÄ¡£ÄãËûÂè¹ö³öÈ¥£¡"  
  
H: "Äã¾ÓÈ»»¹¸ÒÓÃÕâÖÖÒå·ßÌîâßµÄÇ»µ÷Ëµ»°£¿ÎÒÖªµÀËûÔõÃ´¶Ô´ý²¼ÀÊÒ»¼Ò¡£"  
  
D: "ËûÖ»ÊÇ·þ´ÓÃüÁî¡£ËûÉµµÃ¸ù±¾²»»á×ö±ðµÄÊÂ£¬Ö»ÄÜ¸úÔÚ±ðÈËºóÃæ¡£ÄÇÊÇËûµÄÌìÐÔ£¬¶øËûÊÇÎÒÅóÓÑ¡£"  
  
H: "ÕâÃ´Ëµ£¬ÄÇÒ²ÊÇÄãµÄÌìÐÔÁË£¿"  
  
D: "ÄÇÊÇ×ÔÈ»£¬ÈõÈâÇ¿Ê³µÄ´ÔÁÖ·¨ÔòÂï£¬¿´À´Äã»¹Ã»ÒÔÎªÎÒÊÇÔÚ·¸Éµ¡£"  
  
H: "¡­¡­ÎÒºÞÄã£¬Malfoy¡£Ò»Ö±¶¼ºÞÄã¡£"  
  
D: "¶øÄãÈ´ÓÖÅÜµ½ÕâÀïÀ´£¿»Øµ½ÀÏÎÊÌâÉÏ°É£¬À´Õâ¶ù¸ÉÂð£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "¡­¡­Äã±»´þ²¶µÄÊ±ºòÎÒ¿´µ½ÁË¡£"  
  
D: "±ð¶µÈ¦×ÓÁË£¬ÕâÎÒÖªµÀ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄÇÀïÓÐºÜ¶àÊ³ËÀÍ½¡£ÓÐÐ©Ò»¼ûµ½°ÁÂÞ½øÀ´¾Í¶Ôº¢×ÓÃÇÏÂÊÖ¡£¿ÉÄã£¬È´ÃüÁîËûÃÇ·ÅÏÂÄ§ÕÈ¡£"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
D:£¨ËÊ¼ç£©"ÎÒÃÇÒÑ¾­Ã»µÄ»ìÁË£¬É±ËÀº¢×ÓÒ²Ã»ÒâÒå¡£"£¨Ò»¸ö×ÔÃùµÃÒâµÄÐ¦£©"ÔÙËµ£¬ÎÒ»¹ÅÌËã×ÅÕâÒ²Ðí»áÔÚºóÃæµÄÉóÅÐÀï¸øÎÒ´øÀ´Ð©ºÃ´¦¡£"  
  
"Äã²¢Ã»¡­¡­ºÃ°É£¬¾ÍËãÕâÑù°É¡£"  
  
D: "ÀÏÌìÒ¯£¬Potter£¬¾ÍËãÊÇÄã£¬»ÃÏë´ÓÎÒÉíÉÏ¿´µ½Ê²Ã´¸ßÉÐµÄ¾Ù¶¯Ò²Î´ÃâÓÞ´ÀµØ³ö¸ñÁË¡£ÔÚÑ§Ð£Ê±Äã¿É´ÓÃ»ÕâÑù¡£ÊÇ²»ÊÇÕ½ÕùÖÐÌ«¶àµÄ»èÃÔÖäÓï°ÑÄã´òÉµÁË£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒ²¢Ã»ÕâÃ´Ïë £­ ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ¾õµÃÆæ¹Ö¡£ÆäËûÈË¶¼ÔÚÖäÂîÔÚÕõÔú¡£ÄãÈ´ÄÇÃ´Æ½¾²¡£"£¨ÔÚÒÎ×ÓÉÏ²»°²µØÅ²¶¯£©"¿´ÉÏÈ¥¼òÖ±ÏñÊÇ»ñµÃÁË½âÍÑ¡£"  
  
D: "ÄãÕæÊÇÌìÕæ£¬Potter¡£´ÓÀ´¶¼ÊÇ¡£"  
  
H: "²»ÔÙÊÇÁË¡£"£¨ÇáÇáÖåÃ¼£©"¶ÔÁË£¬´ÓÊ²Ã´Ê±ºòÆðÄãÑ§»áÓÃ"Ã»µÄ»ì"ÕâÖÖ×ÖÑÛÁË£¿ÒÔÇ°Äã¿É×Ü°®ËÄ´¦ìÅÒ«ÄãÄÇ¶Ñ»ªÀö¼èÉîµÄ´ÇÔå¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒ¿ÉÃ»´ÓÊÂÊ²Ã´Ä£·ÂÐãµÄÐÂÖ°Òµ¡£"£¨Æ¬¿Ì³ÁÄ¬£©"ÕâÊÇÎÒ¸Ã×öµÄ¡£±Ï¾¹ÎÒÈç½ñÒ²ÊÇ¸öÀÏÇôÍ½ÁË£¬µÃÑÝºÃ×Ô¼ºµÄ½ÇÉ«Âï¡£"£¨ÓÖÒ»Æ¬¿ÌµÄ³ÁÄ¬£©"³¤¹Ù--"  
  
  
  
H: "¸ÉÂï£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÓÐÑÌÂð£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÒÔÎªÄã²»³éÑÌµÄ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÊÇ²»³é¡£µ«Õâ»òÐíÄÜ³É¸ö²»´íµÄñ±ºÃ£¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿ÎÒ¿ÉÒÔ¿¿ÔÚÇ½ÉÏÀ´ÉÏÒ»¿Ú£¬»òÕßÄÃÑÌ»ßÂ¸Ò»ÏÂ¼àÓü¿´ÊØÊ²Ã´µÄ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄÇÐ©¼àÓü¿´ÊØ¿É¶¼ÊÇÉã»ê¹Ö¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Ã»´í£¬ËûÃÇÏ²»¶ÎüÈËµÄ»ê£¬µ«²¢²»´ú±íËûÃÇ¶ÔÎüÉÏÒ»Âú·ÎÆ®Æ®ÓûÏÉµÄ¶¾Æø¾Í²»Ð¼Ò»¹Ë¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Õâ¿É²»ÊÇÓÎÏ·£¬Malfoy¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÕâÎÒÖªµÀ£¬ÎÒÓÃÀ´Ï·ÅªÈËµÄÖ©Öë¼¸¸öÀñ°ÝÇ°¾ÍÓÃÍêÁË£¬ÓÎÏ·½áÊøÁË£¬Potter¡£ÏÖÔÚÎÒ·¦Î¶µÃÒªËÀ£¬µÃ¸ø×Ô¼ºÕÒµãÐÂ»¨Ñù¡£"  
  
  
  
H:£¨Æ¬¿Ì³ÁÄ¬£©"ÄãÊÇ¡­¡­²»£¬ÄãÃ»·è¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "¹Û²ìÁ¦»¹²»´í¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜ£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÕâÃ´Ëµ°É£¬Èç½ñÕâÀïµÄÉã»ê¹Ö±ÈÒÔÇ°ÉÙÁËÐí¶à£¬ÕâÄãÖªµÀ¡£ÊÇÄãÃÇµÄÈËÉ±µÄ¡£Òò´ËÄØ£¬ÎÒÃÇÕâÐ©ºÍÄã×÷¶ÔµÄÊ³ËÀÍ½µÄ¾³ÓöÒ²¾Í×ÔÈ»±ÈÎôÈÕµÄÃÀÃîÊ±¹âÇ¿ÁËÐí¶à¡£ÏëÖªµÀÊ²Ã´½Ð·í´ÌÂð£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "¾ÍËãÖ»Ê£Ò»Ö»Éã»ê¹Ö¡­¡­Ò²ÄÜÎü¹âÄãËùÓÐµÄ¿ìÀÖ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒÖªµÀ¡£Êæ·þµØÏó»Ø¼ÒÒ»Ñù£¬ÕæµÄ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»Ã÷°×£¬ÄãÔÚËµÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÕâÎÞ¹Ø½ôÒª£¬¶Ô²»¶Ô£¿Äãµ½ÕâÀïÖ»²»¹ýÀ´ÊÇÌýÎÒËµËµ»°£¬ÖÁÓÚÎÒËµÊ²Ã´¸ù±¾ÎÞËùÎ½¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄãÒÔÎª--ÎÒµ½Õâ¶ùÀ´ÊÇÎªÁËÕÒÈËÅã£¿ÎÒµ½ÈÎºÎµØ·½¶¼ÄÜÕÒµ½±ÈÄãÇ¿µÄÁÄÌì¶ÔÏó£¡"  
  
  
  
D: "Ò²ÐíÊÇ£¬Ò²Ðí²»ÊÇ¡£ÎÒÃÇÊ£ÏÂµÄÀÏÍ¬Ñ§ÊµÔÚ²»Ëã¶àÁË£¬ÊÇ°É£¿ÈÃÎÒÊýÊý¡£Longbottom£¬ËÀÁË£¬Finnigan£¬ËÀÁË£¬Thomas£¬ËÀÁË£¬Weasley£¬ËÀÁË¡­¡­Å¶£¬×ÐÏ¸ÏëÏë£¬¿É¹©ÎÒÃÇÄÃÀ´³äÌ¸×ÊµÄWeasleyµÄËÆºõÒ²Ã»¼¸¸öÁËÄØ£¿"  
  
  
  
H:£¨±©Å­µØ£©"±Õ×ì£¡"  
  
  
  
D: "GrangerÏÖÔÚÔõÃ´ÑùÁË£¿àÞ£¬ÕæÁîÈËÍ´ÐÄ£¬ºÃÏñÒ²Ã»Ê²Ã´¿ÉËµµÄ¡£Éî»èÃÔ£¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿ÒÑ¾­Áù¸öÔÂÁË£¬Î×Ò½ÃÇ¶¼ÊøÊÖÎÞ²ßÁË£¬Çé¿ö²»Ãî°¡¡­¡­"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄãËûÂè±Õ×ì£¡"  
  
D: "Å¶£¬ÂÖµ½ÄãÊÜ²»ÁËÁË£¿¸Ð¾õ²»Ò»ÑùÁË£¿ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "Malfoy£¬ÈÃÎÒ¸æËßÄãÊ²Ã´µØ·½²»Ò»Ñù£ºÎÒÃÇÊÇÕýÒåµÄ¶øÄãÃÇÊÇ´íÎóµÄ£¬ÊÇÐ°¶ñµÄ£¬ÔÙ¸ÒÌáËûÃÇµÄÃû×ÖÎÒ¾Í²»¿ÍÆø£¡"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄãÃÇÊÇÕýÒåµÄ¶øÎÒÊÇÐ°¶ñµÄ¡£ÎÒÃ÷°×ÁË¡£ÕâÐ©»°´ÓÊ¤ÀûÕß×ìÀïËµ³öÀ´¿ÉÕæÇáËÉ¡£²»¹ýÎÒ¶ÔÕâÊÂÊÇÕâÃ´¿´µÄ£ºÄãÃÇÒÀÈ»ÏíÊÜ×ÔÓÉ£¬¶øÎÒÔÚÕâÀï»¹×Ô¼ºÇ·ÏÂµÄÕ®¡£ËùÒÔÒ»ÇÐ¶¼³¶Æ½ÁË¡£ÏÖÔÚÊÇÄã×Ô¼ºÒªÀ´ÕÒÎÒËµ»°¡£"  
  
  
  
H:£¨Æ¬¿Ì³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
  
  
H: "»¹Ã»ÓÐ³¶Æ½¡£ÓÀÔ¶ÓÀÔ¶¶¼²»¿ÉÄÜ³¶Æ½¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "±ðÕ¹Ê¾ÄÇÐ©Ó¢ÐÛµÄÉË°ÌÁË£¬Potter¡£ÄãÒÑ¾­Õ¼¾ÝÎÒÒ»°ëµÄ¿Õ¼ä£¬¾Í±ðÔÙ¼ÓÉîÎÒµÄÍ´¿àÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Õ¼¾Ý¡­¡­£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "Ò»µ½Ì½ÊÓÊ±¼ä£¬ÕâÐ©À¸¸Ë¾Í»áÂäÏÂÀ´°ÑÀÎ·¿·Ö³ÉÁ½°ë¡£ÎÒÃÇ¿É²»ÄÜÈÃ¿ËÀÍÆæÊÂ¼þÖØÑÝ£¬¶Ô°É£¿¿ÉÓÖ²»ÄÜ°þ¶áÈËÃñµÄÌ½ÊÓÈ¨£¬ÄÇ¾Í²»ºÃÍæÁË¡£ÕâÓÖÊÇÒ»¸öÓÐ×ÌÓÐÎ¶µÄ·í´Ì¡£"  
  
  
  
H:£¨²»¶¯ÉùÉ«µØ£©"ÄãÊ²Ã´ÒâË¼£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄãÃÇÄÇÐ©ÈËÊÇÎªÁË--ÄãÃÇÊÇÔõÃ´ËµµÄÀ´×Å--ÎªÁËÒ»¸ö¸ü¼ÓÃÀºÃµÄÊÀ½ç¶øÕ½¶·¡£Îª´ËÄãºÍFudgeÔÚÃ¿¼þÊÂÉÏ´çÍÁ±ØÕù£¬ÖÕÓÚ°ÑËû¸ÏÏÂ²¿³¤µÄ±¦×ù¡£¿ÉÏÖÔÚÓÖÊÇË­ÔÚÁìµ¼Õâ¸ö¹âÃ¢ÍòÕÉµÄÐÂÊÀ½çÄØ£¿Damden Fudge£¬ËûµÄµÜµÜ¡£¿´Ñù×ÓDumbledoreµ±ÄêµÄÐíÅµÃ»ÄÜ¶ÒÏÖ°¡£¬²»ÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "²»ÐíÄãÌáËûµÄÃû×Ö£¡"  
  
  
  
D: "»¹ÄÇÃ´ÖÒ³ÏÂð£¬Potter£¿¾ÍËãÊÇÒ»ÌìÒ»ÌìµØÄ¿¶ÃÉí±ßµÄËÀÍö£¬Ä¿¶ÃËûÃÇÓÃÍêÈ«Í½ÓÐÆä±íµÄ·½Ê½Æ´´ÕÕâ¸öÊÀ½ç£¬Äã»¹ÒÀÈ»¼á³ÖÈÏÎªÕâÊÇÄãÎªÖ®Õ½¶·µÄÒ»ÇÐ£¿Ö»ÎªÁËÒ»¸öÀÏÐàµÄ»ÑÑÔ--"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÊÇÎªÁË×èÖ¹ÄãÕâÑùµÄÈË²ÅÕ½¶·µÄ£¡·üµØÄ§°ÑÕû¸öÊÀ½çÍ¶ÈëÔÖÄÑ£¬Ã»ÈË¿ÉÒÔÐÒÃâ¡£ÄãÒªÃ´ÂÙÈëÑªÐÈÓëºÚ°µ£¬ÒªÃ´·ÜÆðÒ»²©¡£Ñ¡ÔñÄÄÌõÂ·¾Í³ÉÎªÊ²Ã´ÈË£¬ÓÀÔ¶¶¼ÐÝÏë¸Ä±ä¡£Ã»´í£¬ÎÒÒÀÈ»ÖÒ³Ï£¬¾ÍËãÒÑ¾­²»Ê£Ê²Ã´¿ÉÐ§ÖÒµÄÁËÒ²ÈÔ¾ÉÈç´Ë¡£¶øÄãÒ²ÒÀÈ»ÊÇ¸öÐ×ÊÖ¡£"£¨ÒÎ×ÓµÄÍÏÀ­Éù£©"ÎÒ×ßÁË£¬²»»áÔÙÀ´ÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒÒ²Ã»ÒÔÎªÄã»á»ØÀ´¡£"  
  
£¨µÚÒ»ÕÂÍê£© 


	2. Part II

A/N: This is the Chinese Tranlation of Maya' "Dark Side of Light". You could find the original one at http://lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/; Thank Maya for giving me permission^^  
  
  
  
¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
ÎªÁË¶ÁÆðÀ´·½±ã£¬ÎÒÔÚÃ¿¾ä¶Ô»°Ç°¼ÓÉÏÁËËµ»°ÈËÃû×ÖµÄËõÐ´£¬H=Harry£¬D=Draco  
  
£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½  
  
µÚ¶þÕÂ  
  
(ÃÅ±»ÍÆ¿ªµÄÇáÏì)  
  
  
  
D:£¨ºßºßßóßóµØ£©"ÄãºÃ£¬Potter¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ßÀ£¬ÄãºÃ£¬»áËµ»°µÄ±»ÎÑ¡£"  
  
  
  
D:£¨±»µ¥µÄÏ¤Ë÷Éù£©"ÎÒ¿É²»¾õµÃÄãºÜ·çÈ¤¡£ÎÒ¶¼¿ìËÀÁË£¬Äã¾Í²»ÄÜ±íÏÖµÃ¸üµÃÌåÒ»µãÂð£¬Potter£¿Ãæ¶ÔÒ»¸öÒÑ¾­Ò»°ÜÍ¿µØµÄÃ»ÓÐ×ÔÓÉµÄÌÉÔÚ´²ÉÏÍ´¿àÕ·×ªµÄÎôÈÕ¶ÔÊÖ£¬Äã¾ÓÈ»»¹Òª·í´Ì³°Ð¦¡£¿É³Ü°¡¿É³Ü¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÓÖ²»ÖªµÀÄãÉú²¡ÁË£¡ÄãÒÔÎªÎÒÊÇÊ²Ã´ÑùµÄÈË£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "Õâ¸öÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ¡£Æ½Ê±ÎÒ×ÜÒÀÀµÅ®ÐÔµÄÖ±¾õÀ´ÅÐ¶ÏÈË¡£ÎÒ×îºÃÈ¥Çë½ÌÒ»ÏÂÎÒµÄÅ®ÅóÓÑPansy¡£Å¶¡«µÈµÈµÈµÈ¡­¡­"  
  
  
  
H:£¨ÀäÀäµØ£©"±ð·ÑÐÄÁË£¬ÎÒ²»»áÄÚ¾ÎµÄ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄãÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªÎªËý¸Ðµ½ÄÚ¾Î£¿Ëý²»¹ýÊÇ³ÉÇ§ÉÏÍòÈËÖÐµÄÒ»¸ö¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÊÇÆÈ²»µÃÒÑ¡£±ð×°×÷ÄãÃ»×ö³ö¸ü»µµÄÊÂ£¬Ã»×÷³ö¸üÔãµÄÑ¡Ôñ¡£"  
  
D: "àÞ£¬µ±È»À²¡£ÄãÉ±ÈËÊÇÒòÎªÄã±ØÐëÉ±ËÀËûÃÇ£¬Äã²»µÃ²»É±ËÀËûÃÇ£¬Ö»ÊÇÓÉÓÚÃüÔËµÄ²Ð¿á°Ú²¼Äã²Å×ßÉÏÁËÕâÌõÂ·¡£¶øÎÒÄØ£¬ÔòÊÇÍ·ÄÔÀä¾²¾«´òÏ¸ËãµØÎª×Ô¼ºÑ¡ÁËÌõ×î¼ÑÂ·Ïß¡£¿É²»ÖªÔõÃ´ÕâÌõÂ·µÄÖÕµãÈ´ÊÇÔÚÌúÀ¸¸ËºóÃæ¡£ÉÙºÍÎÒÌ¸Ê²Ã´Ñ¡Ôñ£¬ÉÙÔÚÎÒÃæÇ°°çÊ²Ã´ÊÜº¦ÈË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÖÁÉÙÎÒÃ»ÌôÆðÕ½Õù¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒÖªµÀ¡£"£¨Æ¬¿Ì³ÁÄ¬£©"ÓÐÊ±¾õµÃ£¬ÕâÕ½ÕùËÆºõ´òÒ»¿ªÊ¼¾ÍÒ»Ö±´æÔÚ£¬Ò²ÓÀÔ¶²»»á½áÊø--¶ÔÈç½ñµÄÎÒÀ´Ëµ¡£"  
  
  
  
H:£¨Ì¾Æø£©"¶ÔÎÒ¶øÑÔÒ²ÊÇÒ»Ñù¡£"  
  
  
  
D:£¨±Á½ôµÄÉùÒô£©"±ðÉµÁË£¬Potter¡£ÄãÓÖ²»»áÀÃÔÚÀÎ·¿Àï¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Õâµ¹²»»á¡£¿ÉÃ¿Ò»¸öÎÒËù°®µÄÈË¶¼ËÀÁË--»òÊÇ--»òÕßËµ¿ìËÀÁË¡£ÎÒÃ»ÓÐ¹¤×÷£¬ÒòÎªÎÒÃûÆøÌ«´ó£¬Õþ¸®¶¼²»Ô¸Òâ½ÓÄÉÎÒ¡£ËûÃÇËµÎÒµÄÐÎÏó--ÎÒÔÚÕ½ÕùÖÐµÄËù×÷ËùÎª£¬ÄÇÐ©ÀµÖ®ÒÔÓ®µÃÕ½ÕùµÄËù×÷ËùÎª--ÓëËûÃÇµÄÐÂÐÎÏó¸ñ¸ñ²»Èë¡£ÖÁÉÙ£¬ÄãÔÚÄÇ¼þÊÂÉÏËµµÃÃ»´í¡£"  
  
  
  
D:£¨ÄÔ´üµ¹½øÕíÍ·µÄÃÆÏì£©"ÄãÖ¸Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "Õâ²»ÊÇÎÒÎªÖ®Õ½¶·µÄÊÀ½ç¡£²»ÊÇÎÒËùÃÎÏëµÄÊÀ½ç--ÕâÀïÃ»ÓÐÎÒ¿ÉÒÔ½¨Á¢ÐÂÉúµÄÁ¢×ãÖ®µØ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Potter¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÔõÃ´£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "Äã²»»á°ÑÎÒÒªËµµÄ»°Àí½â³É³ö×ÔÒ»Æ¬ÖúÈËÎªÀÖµÄ¹Ø»³Ö®ÐÄ°É£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄãÏëËµÊ²Ã´£¬Malfoy£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "¾ÍÈÃÄÇ¸öÊÀ½çºÍËüÖî¶àÃ«²¡¼û¹íÈ¥°É£¬¿´µ½ÓÐÈË¾ÓÈ»ÄÜºÁÎÞÀ´ÓÉµØÉµµ½ÎªÕâÖÖÊÂ×ÔÉË×ÔÁ¯£¬¼òÖ±ÈÃÎÒÐÄ·³¡£Ëæ±ã´ÓÄÇÐ©Î§×ÅÄã¼â½ÐµÄFans¶ÑÀïÌô¸öÆ¯ÁÁæ¤ºÃÁË£¬È»ºóÔÙÉúÉÏÒ»´®ÌÖÈËÑáµÄÐ¡áÌ×Ó¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "È¢Ò»¸öÖ»Í¼ÃûÆø¶ø¼ÞÎÒµÄÈË£¬ÕâÊµÔÚÊÇ¸ö--ÁîÈË¶ñÐÄµÄÖ÷Òâ¡£µ¹ÏóÊÇÄã»á¸É³öµÄÊÂ£¬Malfoy¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "¸ÉÂðÕâÃ´Ëµ£¬Ð»Ð»¿ä½±¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÔø¾­ÈÏÕæµÄ°®¹ý£¬ÑÛÏÂÒ²²»´òËã·ÅÆú¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "°¡¡«¡« ÄÇÄã»¹ÓÐ¸öÁîÈËÐÄ¶¯µÄÑ¡Ôñ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÔõÃ´½²£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÓÀÔ¶Ò»¸öÈË¹ýÏÂÈ¥£¬Ö±µ½±ä³É¸ö·è·èñ²ñ²µÄÐ¡ÀÏÍ·£¬³ÉÌì¹Ò×ÅÒ»Èù°ï×Ó·ç¸ÉµÄ¿ÚË®¸øÐ¡º¢ÃÇ½²´òÕÌµÄ¹ÊÊÂ£¬µÈËÀºóÈÃÄãµÄÃ¨Í·Ó¥µðÈ¥ÑÛ¾¦¡£"  
  
  
  
£¨Æ¬¿Ì³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
  
  
H: "ÒÔÇ°ÓÐÃ»ÓÐÈËÌá¹ýÄãµÄ»°ÏóÑô¹âÒ»ÑùÁîÈËÐÄÇéÓäÔÃ£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "Ã»ÓÐ£¬Ã»ÓÃ¹ýÕâ¸ö±í´ï·½Ê½¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Ì«²»¿ÉË¼ÒéÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
D:£¨ÐËÖÂ²ª²ªµØ£©"²»¹ýÓÐÈËËµ¹ýÎÒµÄÉ¤ÒôÏñÈÈºõºõµÄÇÉ¿ËÁ¦¼ÐÐÄ±ýÒ»ÑùÐÔ¸ÐÄåÈË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Äã²»»áÊÇÄÃ¾µ×Ó³äÊý°É£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "È¥ÄãµÄ£¬Potter¡£ÎÒÊÇ²¡ÈË¡£"   
  
  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´²¡£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "Á÷¸Ð¡£ÎÒ±»´«È¾ÁË¡£±ðÎÊÎÒÊÇÔõÃ´µÃÉÏµÄ¡£ÎÒ×ó¼äÎÝÀïÊÇ¸öÊ³ÈËÄ§£¬ÓÒ¼ä·¿Àï×¡ÁË¸ö¾Þ¹Ö£¬¸ù±¾¼û²»µ½ÈË£¬È´¾ÓÈ»ÄÜµÃÉÏÁ÷¸Ð¡£´ó¸ÅÕâ¾ÍÊÇËùÎ½Éú»î¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Èç¹ûÊÇÎÒ´«È¾µÄ£¬ÄÇÎÒºÜÄÑ¹ý¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ºÜ¿ìÄã¾Í»á¼Ó±¶ÄÑ¹ýÁË¡£"£¨Ï²×Ì×ÌµØ£©"Èç¹ûÕæÊÇÄã´«¸øÎÒµÄ£¬ÎÞÂÛ»¨¶à³¤Ê±¼ä£¬ÎÒ¶¼»áÇ±ÐÄÄ±»®³öÒ»¸ö¾øÃîºÃ¼Æ£¬ÈÃÄãËÀÔÚÎÒÊÖÉÏ¡£ÔÙÓÃÄãµÄÑªÔÚÀÎ·¿Ç½ÉÏÃÜÃÜÂéÂéÍ¿ÂúÏÂÁ÷»­¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄãÏÅµ½ÎÒÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
£¨Æ¬¿Ì³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
  
  
D: "ÎªÊ²Ã´À´ÕâÀï£¬Potter£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿ÄãÔÚºõÎÒµÄÀíÓÉÂð£¿"  
  
  
  
D:£¨¿äÕÅµÄÌ¾ÆøÉù£©"µ±È»À²£¬Potter¡£ÎÒ¼òÖ±ÔÚºõ¼«ÁË¡£ÎÒµÄ³ç°ÝÕßÃÇÔÚÀÎ·¿ÍâÅÅ³ÉÁËÒ»ÌõÐúÏùµÄ³¤Áú£¬¿ÉÄãÈ´»Ó»ÓÊÖ¾Í°ÑËûÃÇµÄÈÕ³Ì±íÈ«¶¼ÈÓ½øÁË´óµØ¾«µÄÀ¬»ø³µÀï¡£À­µ¹°É£¬ÄãÊÇÎÒÈý¸öÔÂÀï¼ûµ½µÄÎ¨Ò»Ò»¸öÈË£¬ÎÒ»¹ÓÐ×Ê¸ñÌôÌô¼ð¼ð£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "¡­¡­ÄÇÄã»¹ÎÊÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "Ö»ÊÇÏ²»¶×·¸ùÅÙµ×¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "àÞ£¬·³ËÀÁË£¬Malfoy£¬ÎÒ×Ô¼ºÒ²²»Ã÷°×¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒÄÜ²Â²ÂÂð£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ËæÄãµÄ±ã¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ºÜÏÔÈ»Õâ³¡Õ½ÕùÈÃÄã±¥³¥Í´¿àÍâ¼ÓÐÄÀíÅ¤Çú£¬ÓÚÊÇÔÚÐÄÖÐÒ»¸öÐ¡Ð¡µÄÒõ°µµÄ³å¶¯ÏÂ£¬ÄãÀ´ÕâÀï¿´¿´ÀÏ¶ÔÊÖÃÇÊÇ²»ÊÇ¹ýµÃ±È×Ô¼º»¹²Ò¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄãÔõÃ´¸ÒÕâÃ´Ëµ£¡"  
  
  
  
D: "àÞ£¬µÃÁË£¬Potter¡£"£¨ÇáÉùµØ£©"ÄÜËµÄã²»Ï²»¶ÕâÖ÷ÒâÂð£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ¡­¡­ÎÒÃ»ÄÇÃ´Ïë¹ý£¡"  
  
  
  
D: "¾ÍËãÊÇ°É¡£Ã»¹ØÏµ£¬ÎÒÔÙ²ÂÒ»´Î¡£ÒòÎªÎÒÊÇÄãÎ¨Ò»µÄÀÏÊìÈËÁË£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "±ðÉµÁË¡£Ö»ÒªÎÒÔ¸Òâ£¬ÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÈ¥ÕÒ¡¢ÕÒJustin Finch-Fletchley£¬»òÕßCreeveyÐÖµÜ£¬»òÕßHannah Abbott£¬»¹ÓÐ--PadmaºÍParvati Patil½ãÃÃ¡£¿ÉÒÔÕÒËûÃÇÈÎºÎÈËÁÄÌì¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Hannah AbbottÊÇË­£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ºÍÎÒÃÇÍ¬Äê¼¶µÄ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Ã»Ó¡Ïó¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "½ð·¢£¬Áô¸öÂíÎ²±è¡£ËýÊÇºÕÆæÅÁÆæµÄ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Å¶£¬ÖªµÀÁË¡£ÔÚÑ§Ð£Ê±ÎÒ¿ÉÃ»ÐÄÇéÈ¥´òÌýÒ»¸öºÕÆæÅÁÆæÑ§ÉúµÄÃû×Ö£¬±ÈÄÇºÃÍæµÄÊÂ¶à×ÅÄØ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄãÕæÊÇÁîÈËÄÑÒÔÖÃÐÅ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Õâ»°µ¹³£ÓÐÈË¶ÔÎÒËµ£¬¶øÇÒÍ¨³£ÊÇÓÃ¸ü¼Ó¼¤¶¯²»ÒÑ½¿´­Á¬Á¬µÄÉùÒô¡£"£¨Æ¬¿ÌÍ£¶Ù£©"ÇÆÇÆ£ºJustin Finch-Fletchley£¬Ììµ×ÏÂÎ¨Ò»Ò»¸öÊ¯»¯ºó±ÈÕý³£Ê±¸ü¿É°®µÄ¼Ò»ï£¿»¹ÓÐCreeveyÐÖµÜ£¬½¨ÁË×ùÉñÃíÀ´¹©·îÄãµÄÄÇ¶þÎ»£¿ÕâÐ©¿ÉÕæÊÇÉÏ³ËÖ®Ñ¡¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "»¹ÓÐPatilÂÏÉú½ãÃÃÄØ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÕâÎÒµÃ³ÐÈÏ£¬Ò»¶ÔÕýÖµÊÊ»éÃîÁäµÄÓ¡¶ÈÅ®ÀÉ£¬ÌýÉÏÈ¥µÄÈ·ÊÇ¸ö²»´íµÄÖ÷Òâ¡£"  
  
H: "¶øÇÒËýÃÇÈËºÜºÃ£¬Ò²¶¼ºÜ·çÈ¤¡£"  
  
  
  
D:£¨¹þÇ·£©"¶àÃ´ÃÔÈË°¡¡£"£¨Æ¬¿ÌÍ£¶Ù£©"¿´À´ÕâÒ²²»ÊÇÀíÓÉÁË£¬ºÃ°É£¬ÎÒÔÙÊÔÊÔ£ºÄã¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºÓÐ±ØÒª½èÖúâã»ÚÀ´¾»»¯Áé»ê£¬ÓÚÊÇ´òËã´ÓÎÒÕâÀïÂõ³öÄãµÄµÚÒ»²½£¬Ì¹°×½»´ýÄãµ±ÄêÔø¾­Åû×ÅÒþÉíÒÂ--"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄãÔõÃ´»áÖªµÀÒþÉíÒÂµÄÊÂ£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒµÄÌì¸³î£ÖÇ¿ÉÈÃ×Ô¼ºÔâÁË²»ÉÙ×ï£¬»¹Îª´Ë²»µÃ²»³ÔÁËÒ»¶ÑÒ©£¬ÕæµÄÕæµÄ¡£¼ÌÐøËµ£¬ÄãÅû×ÅÒþÉíÒÂÊ±£¬ÊÇÓÐÒâ»¹ÊÇÎÞÒâµØ³­ÆðÁËÒ»¿é¾Þ´óµÄ²¼¶¡--"  
  
  
  
H: "¼òÖ±²»¸ÒÏàÐÅ£¬Äã¾ÓÈ»»¹¼ÇµÃÕâÊÂ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Ò»¿é¾Þ´óµÄ¶øÇÒÓ¦¸ÃËµÊÇÊ©ÁËÄ§·¨µÄ¹û½´²¼¶¡--"  
  
  
  
H: "Äã¾ø¶ÔÊÇ¸öÐÄÐØÏÁÕ­°®¼Ç³ðµÄÖ´×Å¼Ò»ï¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Õýµ±ÎÒºÍÖÚÈË¹«ÈÏµÄÐ£»¨Lisa TurpinÇ×ÃÜ½ÓÎÇµÄÊ±ºò£¬Äã½«ÄÇ¿é¹û½´²¼¶¡ÈÓµ½ÁËÎÒÉíÉÏ£¬Á¢¿Ì½«ÎÒµÄÍ··¢±ä³ÉÁËÒ»µÀºìÒ»µÀÀ¶--"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄÇÊÇ°®¹úÖ÷ÒåµÄ±íÏÖ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "·Çµ«Èç´Ë£¬ÎÒ»¹Çå³þµØ¼ÇµÃ£¬ÄÇ²¼¶¡ÈÃÎÒ³¤³öÁË¡£¡£¡£ÐØ²¿¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ¸ù±¾Ã»Ïëµ½»áÓÐÕâÑùµÄ¸±×÷ÓÃ£¬µ±Ê±ÎÒµÄÕð¾ª³Ì¶È²»ÑÇÓÚÄã¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÏàÐÅÎÒ£¬Ã»ÈËÄÜÏóÎÒÄÇÑùÕð¾ª¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "¸ßÐËµã°É£¬´òÄÇÖ®ºóµÄÄãµ±ÁËÒ»¸öÐÇÆÚµÄÐ£»¨ÄØ¡£"  
  
  
  
D:£¨Î¯ÇüµØ£©"ÎÒ´ÓÀ´¶¼ÊÇÐ£»¨µÄ£¬µ±È»ÊÇºÜÄÐ×ÓÆøµÄÄÇÖÖ¡£"£¨Æ¬¿Ì³ÁÄ¬£©"±Õ×ì¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÃ»Ëµ»°°¡¡£"   
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒÊÇ¿´²»ÏÂÄãÄÇ¸±²»³öÒ»Éù×ÔµÃÆäÀÖµÄÑù×Ó¡£"£¨ß©±Ç×Ó£©"ÓÐÊÖÅÁÂð£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "µ±È»£¬¸øÄã¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Ð»ÁË£¬ÎÒÏëÕâ¾Ù¶¯²»ÊÇÎªÁËÄÇ¸ö´ßÈé²¼¶¡ÊÂ¼þ±íÊ¾Ç¸¾Î°É£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ¸ÉÂðÒª¸Ðµ½Ç¸¾Î£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "àÞ£¬¿´ÔÚÉÏµÛµÄ·ÝÉÏ£¬Potter--"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ¼ÇµÃÄãºóÀ´Ò²Ã»·Å¹ýÎÒ¡£ÄãÎ¹ÁËÎÒÒ»¼Á°®ÇéÄ§Ò©£¬º¦ÎÒ»¨Ò»¸öÐÇÆÚµÄÊ±¼ä°§ÇóTrelawney½ÌÊÚ¼Þ¸øÎÒ¡£"  
  
  
  
D:£¨Ð¡Éùºßºß£©"Äã¾ÍÌ¹°×°É£¬Potter¡£ÎÒÖ»²»¹ýÊÇÈÃÄã½û¼ÉµÄÓûÍûµÃµ½ÁË½â·Å¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Ëý¾ÓÈ»½ÓÊÜÁË£¡µÈÄÇ¸öÐÇÆÚ¹ýÈ¥ºó£¬ÎÒ²»µÃ²»¿¿×°ËÀÀ´¶ãËý£¡"  
  
  
  
D: "ÌýÉÏÈ¥µ¹ÏóÊÇÎªÁËÊµÏÖ×Ô¼ºµÄËÀÍöÔ¤ÑÔ¡£"  
  
H: "È¥ÄãµÄ£¬Malfoy¡£"  
  
  
  
D:£¨Æ¬¿Ì³ÁÄ¬£©"ËãÁËËãÁË£¬ÎÒÊµÔÚ²Â²»³öÄã¸ÉÂðÀ´ÕâÀï¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "²Â²»³ö£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÕâÃ´Ëµ°É£¬ÒªÒÀÎÒÎÒ¸öÈËµÄÒâ¼û£¬ÎÒµÄÄ£ÑùÕýºÃÊôÓÚ¾ø¶ÔÑøÑÛÄÇÒ»ÀàµÄ£¬µ«ÎÒÒ²±ØÐë³ÐÈÏÕâ²»´óÏóÊÇÄãÀ´ÕâÀïµÄ¶¯»ú¡£"  
  
  
  
H:£¨¸É°Í°ÍµØ£©"Ð»Ð»¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄÇÄã´òËãÔõÃ´Ëµ£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒËµÁËÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ£¡ÎÒ--Äã¸Õ²Å²»ÊÇÌáµ½CreeveyÐÖµÜ»¹ÓÐÄÇÐ©Ö»»á¼â½ÐµÄ³ç°ÝÕßÂð£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÒªÊÇÄãÕý´òËãÔÚ³ÉÈºµÄ³ç°ÝÕßÀïÑ¡ÔñÄ³CreeveyÀ´¹²Í¬×é½¨Ð¡¼ÒÍ¥µÄ»°£¬ÎÒÇóÄã»¹ÊÇ±ðËµÏÂÈ¥ÁË£¬ÎÒ²»¸ÒÏëÏóÄÇ³¡Ãæ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÖ»ÊÇÏëËµ£¬Õû¸öÊÀ½ç¶¼±ä³ÉÁËÄÇ¸öÑù×Ó£¬ÈËÃÇÒªÃ´¼â½Ð×Å³ç°ÝÎÒ£¬ÒªÃ´Î·¾åµØ¶ã×ÅÎÒ¡£×Ô´Ó£¬×Ô´Ó--"  
  
  
  
D: "¶Ô¶Ô£¬ÕâÎÒ¼ÇµÃ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "²»¹ý£¬ÄãÁ½Ñù¶¼²»ÊÇ¡£"  
  
  
  
D:£¨ÐË¸ß²ÉÁÒµØ£©"ÎÒÈ¥²Î¼Ó¹ýÒ»´ÎÄãµÄ³ç°ÝÕß¾ãÀÖ²¿¼¯»á¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÓÐ³ç°ÝÕß--£¿¶øÄã»¹È¥--£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "¶Ô¶Ô¡£ÊÇËÄÄê¼¶Ê±³ÉÁ¢µÄ£¬Ö»Î¬³ÖÁËÒ»¸öÀñ°Ý¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Äã¸ÉÊ²Ã´ÁË£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "Ã»¸ÉÊ²Ã´¡£Ë­£¿ÄãÊÇÎÊÎÒÂð£¿ÎÒÊ²Ã´Ò²Ã»¸É¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÓÐÃ»ÓÐ°ÑË­Åª¿Þ£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "Ö»Åª¿ÞÁË¼¸¸öÐ¡Ñ¾Í·£¬»¹ÓÐCreeveyµÜÐÖ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Õâ¿É²»´óºÃ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄÇÊÇ£¬µ«ºÜ¾ßÓéÀÖÐÔ£¬´ó²¿·Ö¶ñÁÓÐÐ¾¶¶¼¼æÓÐÕâÃîÓÃ¡£ÕâÃ´ËµÀ´£¬Äãµ½ÕâÀïÊÇÒòÎªÎÒ£¬¾ÍËãÃ»ÓÐ²¡µÃÅÀ²»ÆðÀ´£¬Ò²²»»á»ê²»ÊØÉáµØ°Ýµ¹ÔÚÄãµÄ½ÅÏÂ£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "»¹ÓÐ¡­¡­"  
  
  
  
D: "àÅ£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄÇÐ©¶ñÃÎ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "àÞàÞ¡«ÁË½âÁË½â¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÔÚÃÎÖÐÄã»Øµ½ÄÇÀï£¬µ½´¦¶¼ÊÇÑª£¬·ýÂ²µÄÑª£¬ÒòÎªÒª´ÓËûÃÇ×ìÀï¾¡¿ì¿½ÎÊ³ö¶ÔÕ½ÊÂÓÐÓÃµÄÇé±¨¡£ÏÊÑª¶àµÄÈÃÄã½ÅÏÂ·¢»¬£¬Äã¿ªÊ¼¿ñ±¼¡£ÓÐÊ±ÊÇÂé¹ÏÔÚ×·Äã£¬ÓÐÊ±ÄãÍù²»ÖªºÎ´¦·Å³öÒ»µÀÖäÓï£¬È´·¢ÏÖ»÷ÖÐÁËÒ»¸ö--"  
  
  
  
D: "ÐÐÁË£¬ÎÒ¶®ÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "--Ò»¸ö×Ô¼ºµÄÕ½ÓÑ£¬Ò»¸öÄãËù°®µÄÈË¡£ÓÚÊÇÄãÔÚ¼Å¾²µÄÉîÒ¹¾ªÐÑ£¬¿É¸üÔãµÄÊÇ£¬ÖÁÉÙÄÇÐ©ÃÎÀïÁÜÀìµÄÏÊÑªºÍ²Ò½Ð»¹ÄÜÈÃÄã¸Ð¾õµ½Ç×½ü¸Ð¾õµ½Ï°¹ß£¬¶øÐÑÀ´ºóÈ´ÊÇ¸öÍêÈ«Ä°ÉúµÄ'ºÍÆ½'ÊÀ½ç¡£¾ÍÏó¸öÃ»ÓÐ¿ÕÆøµÄµØ·½£¬Ò»¸öÄã²»ÖªµÀÈçºÎÔÚÆäÖÐÉú´æµÄµØ·½¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "¹»ÁË£¬Potter£¬×¡×ì£¡ÎÒÃ÷°×ÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÏëÄã»áÃ÷°×µÄ¡£Õâ¾ÍÊÇÁíÒ»¸öÀíÓÉ¡£"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"ÔÚÒ»¸ö½ÓÒ»¸ö¶ñÃÎÖ®ºóÐÑÀ´ £¬È´·¢ÏÖÃ»ÈËÄÜÃ÷°××Ô¼ºµÄ¸Ð¾õ£¬ºÜ²»ºÃÊÜ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄÇÄã²»·ÁÊÔÊÔÔÚ¶ñÃÎÐÑÀ´ºó·¢ÏÖÉã»ê¹Ö×øÔÚÃÅÍâµÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»´òËãÊÔÁË£¬·´Õý¶¼±Ë´Ë±Ë´Ë¡£"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"»¹ÓÐ£¬ÔÚÍ£Õ½ÆÚ¼ä--"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄãÊÇËµË«·½ÎªÁË¶Ô¸¶Âé¹ÏÔÝÍ£Õ½¶·Ò²ËãÍ£Õ½£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "Äã¶®ÎÒÒâË¼¡£ÔÚÍ£Õ½ÆÚ¼ä£¬ÎÒÃÇÁ©--ßÀ£¬ÕâÄã¼ÇµÃ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "°ïÃ¦»½ÐÑÎÒµÄ¼ÇÒä°É¡£ÎÒÈç½ñ²¡Èõ²»¿°£¬ÄÔ×ÓÒ²²»Çå³þÁË¡£ÕæÊÇ±¯²Ò¡£"  
  
H: "ÓÐÄÇÃ´¼¸¸öÐÇÆÚÎÒÃÇÔÚÒ»ÆðÔúÓª¡£ÎÒÃÇ¶¼ÊÇ¸÷×ÔµÄ¶Ó³¤£¬²»µÃ²»¶àÐ©½»Á÷¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "²î²»¶à°É¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÃÇ¡­¡­Ì¸ÁËºÜ¶àÊÂ£¬ÄÇÊ±ºò¡£Ò»ÇÐ¶¼»¹Ã»ÄÇÃ´Ôã¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄãÅÜµ½ÕâÀïÀ´ºÍÎÒÌ¸Õ½Êõ°²ÅÅºÍºóÇÚ¸øÑø£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÓÐÊ±ºò£¬ÄãÒ²»áÌ¸Ð©±ðµÄÊÂÇé¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒÂð£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÓÐÒ»´ÎÄã¶ÔÎÒËµ£¬Äã×î´óµÄ¿Ö¾åÊÇÃ»ÓÐÒ»·½ÄÜÓ®µÃÕ½Õù¡£Äãº¦ÅÂÎÒÃÇ×îÖÕ»á»ÙµôÕû¸öÄ§·¨ÊÀ½ç£¬Ö±ÖÁ×îºóÒ»¸öÈËÒ²ÔÚÏà»¥µÄ×·É±ÖÐµ¹ÔÚÄàÅ¢ºÍÑª²´Àï¡£ÄãËµ£º'ÊÀ½ç»ÙÃðÊ±×îºóµÄÉùÒô²»ÊÇÒ»Éù¾ÞÏì£¬¶øÊÇÒ»ÉùÎØÑÊ¡£'ÄãËµÄã²»ÏëÄÇÑùËÀµô¡£"  
  
."   
  
D: "¼Ç²»µÃÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "°ÝÍÐ£¬Malfoy£¡"  
  
  
  
D:£¨ÇáÐ¦£©"²»ÐÐ£¬±§Ç¸£¬ÎÒÕæµÄ¼Ç²»ÆðÀ´ÁË¡£ÎÒÄÇÊÇ×ÜÊÇ·þÊ³¹ýÁ¿µÄÃÔ»ÃÒ©¡£´ó²¿·ÖÈË¶¼²î²»¶à¡£ÔÚÕ½³¡ÉÏÄãÐèÒªÇåÐÑµÄÍ·ÄÔ£¬ÕâÑù²ÅÄÜ»îÏÂÈ¥¡£ÖÁÓÚÆäËûÊ±¼ä¡­¡­½á¹û¾ÍÊÇÊÂºóÄãÄÜ¼ÇÆðµÄÖ»ÓÐÕ½¶·£¬ºÃÏñÄÇ¾ÍÊÇÄãµÄÕû¸öÈËÉú¡£"  
  
  
  
H:£¨ÇáÉùµØ£©"¿ÉÎÒ¼ÇµÃ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒÏëÆðÀ´ÁË¡­¡­ÓÐÕµµÆ£¬»¹ÓÐ¼¸Ö»·É¶ê¡£ÄÇ¸öÈËÊÇÄã£¬ÊÇÂð£¿ÎÒÒ»Ö±¶Ô×Ô¼ºËµÄÇ²»ÊÇ£¬¿ÉµÄÈ·ÊÇ¡£ÄÇÊ±ÎÒÏë°ÑµÆÃðµô£¬¿ÉÄãÈ´ËµÈç¹ûÄÇÐ©¶ê×Ó±¿µ½ÒªÎ§×Å»ðÃç·ÉÀ´·ÉÈ¥£¬ÄÇ±»ÉÕµ½Ò²ÊÇ»î¸Ã¡£"  
  
H: "Ã»´í£¬¿ÉÄãÈ´²»Ìý¡£ÄãÃðµôÁËµÆ£¬¹þ¹þ´óÐ¦¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÈË×ÜÊÇÏ²»¶Ð¦µÄ£¬ÓÈÆäÊÇÌÕ×íÔÚ»Ã¾õÀïµÄÊ±ºò¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÕûÕûÎåÄê£¬ÎÒ²»¼ÇµÃÌýµ½Ë­´óÉùÐ¦¹ý¡£Ö»ÓÐÄã¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÕâÃ´Ëµ£¬¿ÉÒÔ×Ü½áÒ»ÏÂÁË¡£ÎÒÃÇÔøÔÚÕ½ÕùÊ±´úÔøÓÐÐ©½»Á÷£¬ÎÒÃÇ¶¼×ö¶ñÃÎ¡£ÎÒ¼È²»ÅÂÄãÒ²²»Ï²»¶Äã¡£»¹ÓÐ¾ÍÊÇÄãÀÖÓÚ¿´µ½ÎÒÈçºÎµÃµ½Ó¦ÓÐµÄÏÂ³¡¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "²î²»¶à°É¡£"   
  
  
  
D: "ÄãÕæÊÇÐÄÀíÊ§µ÷¡£µ±È»£¬»¹ÓÐÒ»¸öºÜÏÔÈ»µÄÔ­Òò¡£"  
  
  
  
H:£¨¾¯ÌèµØ£©"ÊÇÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÌÓ¿ªÄÇÐ©Ç°À´×£ºØÄãÎ°´óµ®³½µÄºØÊÙÕß¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÖªµÀ¡­¡­£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄÇ¿ÉÊÇ¾Ù¹úÉÏÏÂµÄ½ÚÈÕ£¬Potter¡£µ±ÄêÄÌÂè×Ü»áÔÚÕâÒ»Ìì¸øÎÒÌÇ³Ô¡£Òò´Ë¾ÍÆ¾×Å°Í¸¦Âå·òÌõ¼þ·´ÉäÎÒÒ²ÄÜ¼ÇÆðÀ´¡£ÕâÃ´ËµÀ´£¬ÄãÒ²¶þÊ®Ò»ËêÁË¡£¾ÍËãÔÚÃÀ¹úÄÇ¸öÂù»ÄÖ®µØ£¬Ò²ÄÜ×öÈÎºÎ·¨ÂÉÔÊÐíµÄÊÂÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄãµÄ´óÄÔ»¹Í£ÁôÔÚ1782ÄêÂð£¬Malfoy£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "È¥ÄãµÄ£¬Potter¡£µ«Ô¸ÎÒÄÜ°ÑÁ÷¸ÐËÍ¸øÄã×öÉúÈÕÀñÎï£¬×÷ÎªÄÇ¶Ô·áÈéµÄ±¨´ð¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "±ðµë¼ÇÄÇÊÂÁË£¬Malfoy¡£"  
  
  
  
£¨ÇáÇáµÄßµÃÅÉù£©  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ£¬àÅ£¬Õâ¸ö¡£ºÃÏñÌ½ÊÓÊ±¼äÒÑ¾­½áÊøÁË¡£"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"Ò²ÐíÎÒ»¹»áÀ´¿´ÄãµÄ£¬ÏÂÐÇÆÚ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "²»£¬Äã±ðÀ´¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "¡­¡­ºÃ°É¡£"  
  
  
  
D:£¨¿ÉÁ¯°Í°ÍµØ£©"µ½ÏÂ¸öÐÇÆÚÎÒ¾ÍÒÑ¾­ÎØºôÁË¡£µ½ÏÂ¸öÐÇÆÚÎÒ¾ÍÖ»Ê£ÏÂÒ»¾ß¿ÉÁ¯µÄ¸É°Í°ÍµÄµ«ÒÀÈ»ÈÇÈËÃÔÁµµÄÊ¬ÌåÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄÇºÃ°É£¬ÏÂ¸öÐÇÆÚÎÒÒ²Ðí»áÀ´°Ý»áÄãÕâ¾ß¿ÉÁ¯µÄ¸É°Í°ÍµÄµ«ÒÀÈ»ÈÇÈËÃÔÁµµÄÊ¬Ìå¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "¹ýÄã×Ô¼ºµÄÈÕ×ÓÈ¥°É£¬Potter¡£²»¹ýÍòÒ»ÄãÕæµÄÅöÇÉ´òÕâÀï¾­¹ýµÄ»°£¬ÎÒÏ£ÍûÄÜ±»Âñµ½ÀÏ·ç³µÏÂÃæ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´ÀÏ·ç³µ£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "Å¶£¬Ëæ±ãÄÄ¸ö¶¼ÐÐ£¬ÌýÉÏÈ¥ºÜÊÇ¶¯ÈË£¬ÆÄ¾ßÏçÍÁÆøÏ¢¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎªÁËÄãËµµÄÊ²Ã´¶¯ÈËÊ²Ã´ÏçÍÁÆøÏ¢£¬ÎÒ»áÈ¥µÄ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄÇÄã¸Ï½ô×ß°É£¡"  
  
  
  
£¨¹ØÃÅµÄÇáÏì£©  
  
  
  
D:£¨ÀÎÉ§Âú¸¹µØ£©"Ã»ÈËÇëÄãÀ´ÕâÀï¡£"  
  
£¨µÚ¶þÕÂÍê£© 


	3. Part III

A/N: This is the Chinese Tranlation of Maya' "Dark Side of Light". You could find the original one at http://lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/; Thank Maya for giving me permission^^  
  
  
  
¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
ÎªÁË¶ÁÆðÀ´·½±ã£¬ÎÒÔÚÃ¿¾ä¶Ô»°Ç°¼ÓÉÏÁËËµ»°ÈËÃû×ÖµÄËõÐ´£¬H=Harry£¬D=Draco  
  
£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½£½  
  
µÚÈýÕÂ  
  
(ÃÅ±»ÍÆ¿ªµÄÇáÏì)  
  
D: "àÞ£¬ÓÖÊÇÄã°¡¡£ÄãÊÇ²»ÊÇ¸Ã¿¼ÂÇÒ»ÏÂ°ÑÕâÉíÆ·Î¶Ôã¸âµÄÒÂ·þ»»³É´«Í³µÄ¼àÓüÊ½Ñù£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "Malfoy£¬¿´À´ÄãºÃ¶àÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Ã»´í£¬ÎÒ²Â--ÊÇÄãÈÃËûÃÇËÍÀ´ÊÖÅÁºÍÒ©Æ·µÄ°É¡£"  
  
H: £¨½÷É÷µØ£©"¶Ô¡£"  
  
D: "ÕýÈçÄãµÄÎªÈË£¬Potter¡£³äÂúµÄÍ¯×Ó¾üÊ½µÄÀíÏëÖ÷Òå£¬ÀÖÓÚÉÆ´ýÄÇÐ©ÎÞÖúµÄÇô·¸¡£"  
  
H: £¨²¢²»¿ìÀÖµÄÐ¦Éù£©"Å¶£¿ÊÇÂð£¿ÄÇÄã»¹Ã»ÌýËµ¹ýÄÇÐ©ÊÂ°É£¿Malfoy£¬ÎÒÕæÊ§Íû£¬ÎÒÒÔÎªÄã¶ÔÄÇÐ©»ð¶Ñ±ßµÄÁ÷ÑÔòãÓï¿Ï¶¨ÊÇÊ®·ÖÈÈÖÔµÄ¡£"  
  
D: "ÄãÊÇËµ¡­¡­"  
  
H: "ÎÒÊÇËµÄÇ¸ö'´óÄÑ²»ËÀµÄÄÐº¢'¶éÂä³ÉÁË¡­¡­"  
  
D: £¨²»µÈ¶Ô·½ËµÍê£©"ÎÒÃ»ÐÅ¹ýÄÇÐ©¹í»°¡£"  
  
  
  
H: £¨ÇáÉùµØ£©"Äã¸ÃÐÅµÄ¡£"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
  
  
D: £¨Æ½¾²µØ£©"Millicent Bulstrode¡£ËýÊÇÔÚÕ½ÕùµÄµÚ¶þÄêÆßÔÂ±»×¥µÄ¡£µ±ÎÒÃÇÔÙ´Î·¢ÏÖËýÊ±£¬ÓÐÈËÒÑ¾­½â¿ªÁËÒ»´¦±»ÎÒÃÇÓÃÄ§·¨·â±ÕµÄµØµã£¬¶øÄÇÊ±µÄËý¿´ÆðÀ´¾ÍÏñ--"  
  
  
  
H: "ÊÇÎÒ¸ÉµÄ¡£"  
  
D: "--¾ÍÏñ±»Ò°ÊÞËº³ÉÁËËéÆ¬¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇÎÒ£¬ÎÒÇ×ÊÖ¸ÉµÄ¡£HermioneºÍÎÒÒ»Æð±»ÅÉÈ¥Õì²ì¡£ÎÒÃÇ±ØÐë¾¡¿ì½â¿ªÄÇÖäÓï£¬ËùÒÔ¾Í´øÉÏÁËËý¡£ÊÂÇé½øÐÐµÃ²»Ë³Àû£¬ÓÚÊÇÎÒÈÃHermioneµ½ÍâÃæÈ¥£¬È»ºó¸ÉÁË¸Ã¸ÉµÄÊÂ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÕýÈ·µÄÑ¡Ôñ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "µ±Ê±¿´ÆðÀ´ÊÇÕýÈ·µÄ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄÇÈç½ñÄØ£¿"  
  
H: "µ½Èç½ñÕýÈ·Óë·ñÒÑ¾­²»ÖØÒªÁË¡£"  
  
D: "Õæ¶¯Ìý£¬ÄÇÕýÒåºÍÐ°¶ñÄØ£¿ÓÖÔõÃ´Ñù£¿"  
  
H: "ÄÇÐ©¡­¡­ÓÐÊ±ÄãÕæ»á»³ÒÉÆäÖÐÖ®Ò»ÊÇ·ñ´æÔÚ¡£"  
  
D: "¿ÉÏ²µÄÏë·¨¡£ÎÒµ¹ÏëÖªµÀÄãÊÇÔÚÖÊÒÉÄÄ¸ö¡£²»²»£¬µÈµÈµÈµÈ£¬ÎÒ²»ÓÃ²ÂÁË¡£Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÈËÔÚ¼ûÊ¶ÁËCamden Fudge²¿³¤´óÈËµÄÐ¡ºú×ÓÖ®ºó£¬»¹»áÌá³öÐ°¶ñÊÇ·ñ´æÔÚÕâÖÖÎÊÌâ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ËûµÄÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: "ËûµÄÐ¡ºú×Ó¡£ÎÒÔÚÊÜÉóÊ±ÌØ±ðÁôÒâÁËÒ»ÏÂ¡£ÉÏµÛ°¡£¬Õæ¿ÉÅÂ¡£Ëû¾ÓÈ»¸øºú×ÓÉÏÀ¯£¬Potter£¬ÄãÃ»×¢Òâµ½Âð£¿Ëû°Ñºú×Ó¾íµÃ¸ß¸ßµÄ£¬ºúÉÒ¼â¼âµÄ£¬»¹ÉÏÁËÀ¯¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÕæÃ»Ïëµ½Äã¡­¡­"  
  
D: "ÊÇÕæµÄ£¬Ëû¿´ÉÏÈ¥»îÍÑÍÑ¾ÍÊÇÍ·º£Ê¨¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÊÇËµ--"  
  
D: £¨ÄÍÐÄµØ£©"Ã÷°×Ã÷°×£¬Potter¡£ÄÇÄã¸ÉÂðÈÃËûÃÇ¸øÎÒËÍ¶«Î÷¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇÐ©Ö»ÊÇÎÒÒÔÇ°×ö¹ýµÄÊÂ--Ôø¾­×ö¹ýµÄÊÂ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "µÃÁË£¬ÓÖ¿ªÊ¼ÄÇÐ©¹ØÓÚÄêÉÙºýÍ¿ÌìÕæ´àÈõµÄ×ÔÉË×ÔÁ¯ÁË£¬ÈÄÁËÎÒ°É¡£°¥Ñ½Ñ½¡«¶ÔÁË£¬Í»È»ÏëÆðÀ´£¬ÄãÊÇ²»ÊÇÓÖÔÚÊÖÅÁÉÏÏÂÁËÖä£¬Ïë°ÑÎÒµÄ±Ç×ÓÒ²±ä³ÉÓÖºìÓÖÀ¶µÄ£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ²Å²»»áÄØ¡£"  
  
D: "Äã»áµÄ¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»»á¡£ÎÒÊÇÎªÄãÄÑ¹ý£¬ÄãÄÇÃ´¿ÉÁ¯°Í°ÍµÄ¡£±ðÍüÁË£¬ÒÔÇ°×ö»µÊÂµÄ¶¼ÊÇÄã£¬ÎÒÒ»Ïò¶¼ÊÇºÃº¢×Ó¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄãÄÇ¶¼ÊÇ¼Ù×°µÄ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÃ»×°¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÊÇÂí»ùÑÅ¸¥ÀûÊ½µÄÒõÄ±¡£"  
  
H: "°ÝÍÐ£¬ÎÒÈÏÊ¶ÄãÊ±²ÅÊ®Ò»Ëê¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ºÃ°É£¬ËùÒÔËµÄã²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÔÚ×°ºÃÈË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜÁ¬Õâ¸ö¶¼²»ÖªµÀ£¿"  
  
D: "ÏóÄãÄÇÖÖ¼ÒÍ¥»·¾³£¬ÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜÑø³ö¸öÎªÈËÕýÅÉ£¬Æ·µÂ¸ßÉÐ£¬¾ÙÖ¹µÃÌåµÄº¢×Ó£¿ÄãÕûÌì±»¹ØÔÚÍë¹ñÀï£¬ÓÖ°¤´òÓÖ°¤¶öÃ»ÈËÕÕ¹Ë¡£Äã±»±Æ×ÅÅÀÑÌ´Ñ£¬½á¹û°ÑÑÌ»ÒÎüµ½·ÎÀï£¬È»ºóËûÃÇÔÙÓÃºÄ×ÓÒ©¸øÄãÏ´Î¸¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Ã»ÓÐ--"  
  
D: "Äã¾ÍÈÃÎÒ·¢»ÓÒ»ÏÂÏëÏóÁ¦°É¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÕâ¹ÖÈË¡£"  
  
D: "ËùÒÔ£¬Äã²»Ô¸Òâ±ä³ÉËûÃÇÄÇ¸±Ñù×Ó£¬¶Ô°É£¿Äã²»ÏëÈÃ×Ô¼ºÉíÉÏµÄÈÎºÎÒ»´¦ÓëËûÃÇÏà·Â¡£ÓÚÊÇÄãÏ£ÍûÄÜºÍÑ§Ð£ÀïµÄÐÂÅóÓÑÒ»Ñù£¬Ï£ÍûÄÜ±£»¤ÕâÐ©ÐÂÅóÓÑ¡£¾ÍÕâÑùÄãºÍËÀÍöÍæÁËËÄÄê×½ÃÔ²Ø£¬È»ºóÄØ£¬ÓëÎÒÃÇËùÓÐÈËÒ»ÆðÒÔËÀÍöÎª°é¡£Äã´ÓÀ´¶¼²»ÔøÓÐ»ú»á¹ýÒ»¸öÕý³£µÄÍ¯Äê£¬Ö»²»¹ýÒ»Ö±¶¼ÑÚÊÎµØºÜºÃ¡£ÄãÔÚÐüÑÂ±ßÉÏÇ°ÐÐ£¬µÈÓÐÒ»ÌìÔÙÒ²Ã»ÈËÄÜÀ­ÄãÒ»°ÑÊ±£¬Äã¾ÍÖ»ÄÜµôÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄÇÄãÄØ£¿"  
  
D: £¨×ÔÃùµÃÒâµØ£©"ÎÒ×ÔÐ¡¾ÍÊÇ¸ö³äÂú½ø¹¥ÐÔµÄÌìÉú²ÐÈÌµÄº¢×Ó£¬ÓÚÊÇ³¤´óÁËÒ²--"  
  
  
  
H: "ÍêÈ«Õý³££¿"  
  
  
  
D: "±ä³É¸ö³äÂú½ø¹¥ÐÔµÄ²ÐÈÌµÄ¼Ò»ï¡£µ«ÖÁÉÙÎÒ»¹ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÊÇÊ²Ã´ÑùµÄÈË¡£ÎÒÒ»¹áÓÐ×ÔÖªÖ®Ã÷¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÊÇ²»ÊÇ³ÉÌì¶¼ÔÚ·ÖÎöÎÒµÄ¾«Éñ×´Ì¬£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "Ê±²»Ê±µØ°É¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "²»³öËùÁÏ¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒ±»¹ØÔÚÕâÀï£¬¼¸ºõÊ²Ã´ÊÂÇé¶¼Ïë¹ýÁË¡£ÄãÓÐÃ»ÓÐ×ÁÄ¥¹ýöùÓãºÍ´óÏóÄÄ¸ö×ÌÎ¶¸ü¿É¿Ú£¿"  
  
H: £¨ÐÄ²»ÔÚÑÉµØ£©"´óÏóßÂ¡£ÈâÊ³¶¯ÎïµÄÎ¶µÀÍ¨³£¶¼²»ÔõÃ´Ñù¡£"  
  
D: "Äã»¹ÕæÊÇÔÓÑ§Ô¨²©£¬Potter¡£ÕæÃ»Ïëµ½¡£ÎÒµÃÔÚÈÕ¼ÇÀï¼ÇÉÏÒ»±Ê¡£"  
  
H: "Äã»¹¼ÇÈÕ¼Ç£¿"  
  
D: "µ±È»£¬ÕâÊÇÊÜ¹ÄÀøµÄ£¬ÓÐÒæÓÚÉíÐÄ½¡¿µ¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ¡­¡­µ¹Ïë¿´¿´¡£"  
  
D: "ÐÐ°¡£¬¼«ÆäÒýÈËÈëÊ¤£¬ÕæµÄ¡£'Ç×°®µÄÈÕ¼Ç£¬½ñÌì£¬ÎÒ --1£©Ãþ×ÅÇ½ÉÏµÄ×©·ì£¬ÏëÏó×Ô¼ºÕýºÍÒ»Èº³¤¾±Â¹Éú»îÔÚÒ»Æð£»2£©³Á×íÔÚÔã¸âµÄ¼ÇÒäÖÐÁ÷Á¬Íü·µ£»3£©Ç±ÐÄ×êÑÐÀÎÀïµÄ»ïÊ³¶ÔÎÒµÄÑüÎ§ÊÇ·ñÓÐ²»Á¼Ó°Ïì£»4£©·¢¾õ³¤¾±Â¹ÃÇÕý¶ÔÎÒÍ¶À´²»ÐÅÈÎµÄÄ¿¹â£»5£©ÈÏ¶¨³¤¾±Â¹ÕýÔÚ²ß»®Õë¶ÔÎÒµÄÒõÄ±£»»¹ÓÐ--6£©ÒâÊ¶µ½×Ô¼ºÕýÔÚ¿ªÊ¼·¢·è¡£'"  
  
H: "ÄãµÄÀÎ·¿×°²»ÏÂ³¤¾±Â¹¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Äã¸ù±¾Ã»×¥×¡ÖØµã¡£"  
  
H: "³¤¾±Â¹ÊÇºÜ¸ßµÄ¶¯Îï¡£"  
  
D: "ºÃÁËºÃÁË¡£ÎÒÔÚ¸øÄã¶ÁÈÕ¼Ç£¬Ö¸Íû×ÅÄÜÈÃÄã¸ßÐËÄØ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ¿ÉÃ»ÕâÃ´ÒÔÎª¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÊÇÏë¿´¿´ÄÜ²»ÄÜÔÚÄãµÄÁ³ÉÏÕÙ»½³öµãÐÂÏÊ±íÇéÀ´¡£ÄãÕâÕÅ³ôÁ³²»ÊÇ²ÒÙâÙâ¾ÍÊÇ±¯ÇÐÇÐ£¬ÔÙ²»¾ÍÊÇÚ¤Ë¼¿àÏë£¬Î¯Êµ·¦Î¶Í¸¶¥¡£"£¨·­Ò³µÄÉ³É³Éù£©"¿È£¬ÔÙÀ´Ò»¶ÎÉÏÖÜ½ÚÑ¡£º'Ç×°®µÄÈÕ¼Ç£¬½ñÌìPotterÀ´ÁË¡£²»Ã÷°×ËûÎªÊ²Ã´À´£¬µ«Ò²ÎÞËùÎ½¡£²»¹ý£¬ÎÒ·¢ÊÄ¡£ÒªÊÇËûÏÂ´ÎÔÙÀ´£¬ÒªÊÇËû»¹´©×ÅÄÇÉíÈÃÎÒÅ»ÍÂµÄÊººÖÉ«£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÉ±ËÀ×Ô¼º¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Äã²»»á--"  
  
D: "×ÔÉ±£¿²»»áµÄ¡£²»¹ýÄã½ñÌìÕâÉíÃ¹ÂÌÃ¹ÂÌµÄÒ²ÊµÔÚÃ»·¨¸øÎÒ»îÏÂÈ¥µÄÓÂÆø¡£ÀÏÊµ¶ÔÄãËµ£¬Potter£¬ÄãÄÇÒÂ×ÅÆ·Î¶µÄÉ±ÉËÁ¦ÍêÈ«¿ÉÒÔºÍÉã»ê¹ÖæÇÃÀ¡£"  
  
H: "±Õ×ì¡£"  
  
D: "°¡¹þ£¡ÄãÊÇ¹ÊÒâµÄ£¬¶Ô²»¶Ô£¿ÄãÃÇ¶¼ÁªºÏÆðÀ´Ïë°ÑÎÒ±Æ·è£¬ÎÒ¿´³öÀ´ÁË¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÒÑ¾­·èÁË¡£"  
  
D: "ÒªÃ´¾ÍÊÇÄã¹ÍÁË¸öÉã»ê¹Öµ±¹ºÎï¹ËÎÊ£¿ÖØ´óÊ§Îó£¬Potter¡£ÒªÖªµÀ£¬Ð°¶ñÒÔ¾øÍûÎªÊ³£¬ÒÔÃ¤Ä¿×÷Ìðµã¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÊÇ·è×Ó¡£ÎÒÏëÆðÀ´ÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄãÏëÆð×Ô¼º¹ÍÓÃÉã»ê¹ÖÁË£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÏëÆðÄãÒÑ¾­ÊÇ·è×ÓÁË£¡¾ÍÔÚÄãºÍÄÇÐ©ÈËÔÚÒ»ÆðµÄÊ±ºò¡£ÔÚÎÒÃÇµÄÓªµØÀï£¬ÔÚÄÇ´Î¾üÊÂ»áÒéÉÏ¡£ÎÒÃÇ¶¼ÖªµÀÇé¿öÓÐ¶àÔã¸â£¬¶¼ÔÚÏë½ÓÏÂÀ´Òª×öÊ²Ã´¿ÉÅÂµÄÊÂ¡­¡­¿ÉÄã»¹ÊÇà©à©²»ÐÝÃ»ÍêÃ»ÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÌýÉÏÈ¥µ¹ÏóÎÒ¸ÉµÄ¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÓÃÕÅ²Ö´¢ÉèÊ©µÄÍ¼Ö½µþÁË¸ö´óÀñÃ±¡£ÄãËÄ´¦Ñ§ÈËËµ»°Ñ§ÈË×ßÂ·£¬Äã»¹Ñ§ÎÒµÄÑù×Ó£¬ÆøµÃÎÒÒªÉ±ÁËÄã¡£¿ÉÊÇ¡­¡­ÄãÈ´ÄÜÈÃËûÃÇÐ¦¡£ÎÒÕæÏ£Íû×Ô¼ºÒ²ÄÜ×öµ½¡£ÔÚ--ÔÚÍ£Õ½½áÊøºó£¬ÄãÊÇ¸ö----ÊÇ¸öºÜºÃµÄÖ¸»Ó¹Ù¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒ²»¹ýÊÇ¸Õ¸ÕºÈÏÂÒ»¼Á²î²»¶àÄÜÖÂÃüµÄÃÔ»Ã¼¦Î²¾Æ°ÕÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Õæ¿ÉÏ§Äã²»ÖªµÀ¸Ã×·ËæË­¡£Õæ¿ÉÏ§Äã²»ÊÇ¸ö----²»ÊÇ¸öºÃÈË¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ºÃÈËÕâÁ½¸ö×Ö×ÜÊÇÎªÄãÔ¤±¸µÄ¡£ÖÁÓÚ×·ËæË­--ÎÒ´ÓÀ´¶¼²»Ôø±Õ×ÅÑÛ¾¦Ëæ±ã¸úÈË×ß¡£ÎÒÓÐ×Ô¼ºµÄÑ¡Ôñ£¬ÓÃ²»×ÅÄãÀ´ÎªËüÃÇÏÂ½áÂÛ£¬ÎÒÒÑ¾­Ìý¹»ÁËÕâÑùÄÇÑùµÄ½áÂÛÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "¡­¡­ÄÇºÃ°É¡£"  
  
D: "¶àÐ»¡£×÷Îª»Ø±¨£¬ÒÔºóÎÒ¾Í²»ÔÙÌáMilicentµÄÊÂÁË¡£Äã¸Õ²ÅËµÄãÈÃHermioneÏÈ³öÈ¥ÁË£¿"  
  
H: "ÔõÃ´£¿"  
  
D: £¨ÂÔÏÔºÃÆæµØ£©"Äã°®ËýÂð£¿"  
  
H: "°®¡£"  
  
D: "Ïà°®£¿"  
  
H: "»¹Ã»ÓÐ¡£"  
  
D: £¨ÐË·ÜµØ£©"¿ÉÏ§¿ÉÏ§¡£µ±ÄêÎÒÃÇ¾Í'Õ½ÕùÓ¢ÐÛPotterÎªºÎ×ÜÊÇÈç´Ë¹Â¶À'ÕâÒ»ÎÊÌâÏÂ×¢Ê±£¬ÎÒ¾Í¶ÄÄãºÍHermione¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÃÇ»¹¶ÄÇ®£¿ÊäÁË»¹ÒªÅâÂð£¿"  
  
D: "ÕâÊÇ»ù±¾¹æÔò¡£"  
  
H: "Ì«»ÄÌÆÁË£¬ÄãÃÇ¾¹»áÎªÕâÖÖÊÂÇéÏÂ×¢¡£"  
  
D: "Potter¡£ÎÒÃÇÓÖ²»ÊÇ´ÓÔçµ½Íí²»Ãß²»ÐÝµØËã¼ÆÔõÃ´´òÕÌÔõÃ´ÍÀÉ±ÎÞ¹¼¡£ÄÇÐ©ÊÂÒ»°ãÔÚÎç·¹Ç°¾Í¸æÒ»¶ÎÂäÁË¡£½ÓÏÂÀ´¶¼ÊÇ´²ÉÏÎÊÌâÌÖÂÛÊ±¼ä£¬Ö±µ½»ØÀ¸µÄÄ¸Å£¹´È¥ÎÒÃÇµÄÄ¿¹â¡£Õû¸öÕ½ÕùÆÚ¼äµÄÉú»î´óÖÂ¶¼ÊÇÈç´Ë"  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´£¿ÄãÃÇ»¹ºÍ¶¯Îï--£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "¸øµãÓÄÄ¬¸ÐºÃ²»ºÃ£¿ÈËÀàÌ¸Å®ÈËÊ±µÄÏëÏóÁ¦´ó×ÅÄØ£¬´ËÀàÇÐ´èÒ»°ã²»»áËµµ½ÄãÍ·ÉÏÈ¥¡£²»¹ý×îÖÕÎÒÃÇÒ²Ã»ÍüÁËÄã£¬²¢ÇÒ¾ÍÄãÎªÊ²Ã´´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐç³ÎÅµÄÎÊÌâ½øÐÐÁËÒ»·¬Ð¡Ð¡µÄÌ½ÌÖ¡£ÎÒ²ÂÄãÒ»Ö±ÎªÄÇÎ»×îÇ×ÃÜµÄÅ®ÐÔÕ½ÓÑÉñ»êµßµ¹£¬¿ÉÓÖ³ÑÓ¢ÐÛ²»Ô¸ÒâÃ÷Ëµ¡£ºÜ·ûºÏÄãµÄÐÔ¸ñÊÇ²»ÊÇ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "±§Ç¸ÒªÈÃÄãÊ§ÍûÁË¡£Õ½ÕùÇ°Ç°ºóºó´òÁËÎåÄê£¬ÎÒÃ»ÄÇ·ÝÀËÂþµÄÏÐ¹¤·ò¡£"  
  
D: "¹ÔÆ§¡« ³Ù¶Û¡«¡£¸Õ²ÅÄÇÐ©¶¼ÊÇÎç·¹ºóµÄÐ¡²åÇú¡£µ½Íí·¹Ê±ÎÒÃÇ¾Í»á½øÐÐÈ«Óª´óÍ¶Æ±£º¿´¿´ÍòÒ»±»ÄãÃÇ·ýÂ²£¬Ö»ÄÜÑöÕÌ³öÂôÉ«ÏàÀ´Ë¯³öÉúÌìÊ±£¬ÎÒÃÇ×îÏ£ÍûºÍÄÄÎ»Å®Ê¿ÑÝ¶ÔÊÖÏ·¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÃÇ¿É´ÓÃ»ÒéÂÛ¹ýÄÇÖÖÊÂ£¡"  
  
H: "ÎÒ´ò¶ÄËûÃÇ¿Ï¶¨ÊÇ±³×ÅÄãÍµÍµËµ¡£ÀÏÊµ½²£¬Granger¾­³£°ñÉÏÓÐÃû¡£ÔÚÎÒÈô¸É²¿ÏÂµÄÐÔ»ÃÏëÖÐ£¬ËýÍ¨³£ÊÇÉí×ÅÆ¤ÒÂÊÖÖ´Æ¤±ÞÄÇÒ»ÐÍµÄ¡£"  
  
D: "Å¶£¬ÊÇÂð¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÑ¡µÄÊÇPatilË«°ûÌ¥¡£"  
  
H: "²»Ææ¹Ö¡£"  
  
D: "µ±È»Ç°ÌáÊÇÎÒÒ»¶¨ÒªÃæ¶ÔÄÇÑÏ¿áµÄ¿¼Ñé¡£ÎÒ×Ô¼ºÊÇÄþ¿É»³×ÅÒ»¿ÅÓÇ¹úÖ®ÐÄ¾Í´Ë×³ÁÒµ¹ÏÂµÄ¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇÊÇ×ÔÈ»¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "²»¹ÜÄÇ¿¼Ñé¶àÃ´Í´¿à£¬ÎÒÒ»¶¨»áÒÔ¼áÇ¿µÄÒãÁ¦ÓÂ¸ÒµØ³ÐÊÜÏÂÀ´¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒºÁ²»»³ÒÉ¡£"  
  
D: "Õâ¾ÍÊÇÎÒµ½Ê±ÒªËµµÄ£º'ÄãÃÇ¿ÉÒÔÕ¼ÓÐÎÒµÄÉíÌå£¬µ«ÎÞ·¨Õ¼ÓÐÎÒ²»ÐàµÄÁé»ê£¡''ÎÞÂÛÊÇÉßÑüÂüÃîµÄÓ¡¶È¶ÇÆ¤Îè»¹ÊÇ¸÷Ê½¼ÒÄð±ù¶³ÐÔ¸Ð¹û×ÓÂ¶£¬¶¼ÐÝÏëÈÃÎÒ³¼·þÓÚÄãÃÇµÄÐ°¶ñÒâÖ¾Ö®ÏÂ£¬ÎÒµÄÁé»êÖÒÓÚµÄÎÒµÄÐÅÄî£¡'"  
  
  
  
H: "¿´µÃ³ö£¬ÄãÁ¬Ï¸½Ú¶¼¿¼ÂÇÖÜÈ«ÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÓÐ±¸ÎÞ»¼Âï¡£"  
  
H: "Ò»µã²»¼Ù¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒËµ£¬ßÀ--Patil½ãÃÃÓÐÃ»ÓÐ¶Ô¶ÇÆ¤Îè»òÊÇÐÔ¸Ð¹û×ÓÂ¶Ê²Ã´µÄ±íÏÖ¹ýÌØÊâµÄ°®ºÃ£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "¾ÍÎÒËùÖª£¬Ã»ÓÐ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "¿ÉÏ§¿ÉÏ§¡£"  
  
H: "ParvatiÀ´¿´¹ýÎÒ£¬¾ÍÔÚ¼¸¸öÐÇÆÚÇ°¡£"  
  
D: "Æ¾Ê²Ã´ÄãÄÜ»ìÉÏÒ»¸öPatil¼ÒµÄÃÀÈË£¬ÎÒÈ´Ö»ÄÜ¼ûµ½Äã£¿"  
  
H: "ÏÔÈ»£¬ÊÇÒòÎªÎÒµÄÄêÉÙÓ¢¿¡¡£Ëý¶ÔÄãÕâÀïµÄÐËÈ¤ËÆºõ²»´ó¡£"  
  
D: "²»ºÃÒâË¼¡£ÎÒÒ»Ìýµ½ÄãÄÇ¸ö'ÄêÉÙÓ¢¿¡'¾Í¿ñÐ¦²»ÒÑ£¬ºó°ë¾äÃ»Ìý¼û¡£¼ÌÐø°É£¬ÄãÊÇÔÚËµParvati Patil£¿ÈÃÎÒ²Â²Â¡£ËýÍ»È»³öÏÖ£¬ÉùÃ÷×Ô¼ºÊÇÄãµÄÐÂÁÚ¾Ó£¬ÎÊÄãÔ¸²»Ô¸ÒâÕÐ´ýËýÒ»±­±ù¶³¹û×ÓÂ¶£¿"  
  
H: "ÍüÁËÄÇ¹û×ÓÂ¶ÐÐ²»ÐÐ£¬Malfoy¡£"  
  
D: "ÄÇËýÊÇÏëÀ´±­Å¯´²¾Æ£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ËýÃ»´òËãºÈÊ²Ã´£¡ÄÇÐ©¾ÉÈÕµÄÀÏ»ï°éÅ¼¶ûµØ»á¹ýÀ´×ß×ß£¬¿´¿´ÎÒÊÇ²»ÊÇÕæÈç´«ËµµÄÄÇÑù¾«Éñ±ÀÀ£ÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Äã´ó¿ÉÒÔÔÚÃÅÉÏÌû¸öÌõ×ÓÂï¡£'ÖÂËùÓÐ¹ØÐÄÎÒµÄÈË£º½ñÈÕÐÇÆÚ¶þ¡£ÎÒ¸Ð¾õÓûÇó²»Âú£¬²»Ã÷ËùÒÔ£»ÉÔÉÔ³¬ÖØ£¬²¢¶ÔÄÌÖÆÆ·»³ÓÐ³¬³£ÐËÈ¤¡£'"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÏëËýÒÔºó²»»áÔÙÀ´ÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Äã¶Ô¿É°®µÄÐ¡ÉñÅ®¶ñÓïÏàÏòÁË£¿Potter£¬Ì«Ã»·ç¶ÈÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ°Î³öÄ§ÕÈÖ¸×ÅËý¡£"  
  
D: "Î¬»¤ÒþË½µ±È»ÊÇÄãµÄÈ¨Àû£¬²»¹ý----"  
  
H: "ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ¡­¡­¸Õ¸Õ×öÁË¸öÄÇÑùµÄ¶ñÃÎ¡£ÎÒÓÖ»Øµ½ÄÇÀïÁË£¬´ÓÄÇÐ©¡­¡­ÀïÃæÅÀ³öÀ´¡­¡­ÀÏÌì£¬ÄÇÄàË®ÀïºìºýºýµÄÓÖÕ³ÓÖ»¬È«ÊÇÑª----ÎÒµÄÊÖ°´µ½ÁËÒ»¿éÏ¡ÀÃµÄÈËÈâÉÏ£¬ÃÍµØÒ»Ì§ÑÛ----"  
  
D: "Í£¡¢Í£¡£"  
  
H: "¾Í¿´µ½ÁËËý£¬ËýºÃÏñ±»ÎÒÏÅ»µÁË¡£"  
  
D: £¨³é³é±Ç×Ó£©"¹þ£¬Äã»¹´©×ÅË¯ÒÂÊÇ°É£¬¿ÉÁ¯µÄÅ®º¢¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "¾ÍËãÎÒ´òËã½Ó½ü±ðÈË£¬×îÖÕÒ²×Ü»áÉËµ½ËûÃÇ¡£ÔõÃ´ËµÄØ£¿Õû¸öÕ½ÕùÖÐÎÒ¶¼Å¬Á¦µØ½«×Ô¼º±ä³ÉÒ»¼þÉ±ÈËµÄÐ×Æ÷£¬Èç½ñÕ½Õù¹ýÈ¥ÁË¡£¿ÉÎÒ»¹ÊÇÅöµ½Ë­¾Í¸îÉËË­¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Äã²»»á¸îÉËÈÎºÎÈËµÄ¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÔø¾­ºÍÒ»¸öÈËÉÏ¹ý´²¡£"   
  
D: "Î¹£¬Äã²»»áÕæÏë¶ÔÎÒ½»´ý×Ô¼ºµÄ--"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀËýµÄÃû×Ö£¬ÉõÖÁ²»¼ÇµÃËýµÄÁ³¡£ÄÇÊÇÈ¥ÄêµÄÊÂ£¬µ±Ê±Ê¤ÀûµÄÌìÆ½ÖÕÓÚµ¹ÏòÁËÎÒÃÇÕâ±ß£¬ËÆºõÒ»Ò¹Ö®¼äÏ£Íû¾ÍÔÚÑÛÇ°¡£ÎÒÃÇ°ìÁË¸öÇì×£Ñç»á£¬Ëý¾ÍÔÚÄÇÀï£¬ËýÌøÎè£¬Ëý»¶Ð¦£¬ËýÊÇÄÇÑù»îÉúÉúµÄ¡£¾ÍÕâÑùÎÒ½«Ëý´ø»ØÁË¼Ò¡£ÎÒÏ£ÍûÄÜ»îµÃÏó¸öÕý³£ÈË£¬ÎÒÏ£ÍûÄÜÏó±ðÈËÒ»Ñù¿ªÐÄ¡£"£¨Ç¿×ÔÑ¹ÒÖµÄ´­Ï¢Éù£©"¿ÉµÈÎÒÐÑÀ´Ê±£¬´ÓÄÇÐ©¸ÃËÀµÄÃÎÀïÐÑÀ´Ê±£¬È´ÒÔÎªÌû½ôÎÒÃæ¼ÕµÄÊÇÒ»¾ß÷¼÷Ã£¬ÒÔÎªÎÒµÄÊÖÕÆÏÂ°´×ÅµÄÊÇ±ùÀäµÄËÀÈË¹ÇÍ·¡£ÎÒ¾ª½Ð×Å×¥ÆðÄ§ÕÈ--Ëý·É¿ìµØÌÓÅÜÁË¡£ÄÇÊ±£¬ÎÒ²ÅÃ÷°×¡­¡­²ÅÃ÷°×¡­¡­"  
  
D: "Potter£¡ÄãÃ»ÊÂ°É£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒ--²»£¬ÎÒÃ»ÊÂ¡£ºÍParvatiÔÚÒ»ÆðµÄÊ±ºòÒ²ÊÇÕâÑù¡£"  
  
  
  
D: £¨Í»È»ÎûÎû¹þ¹þµØ£©"Ã»ÉÏ´²£¿"  
  
H: £¨àéà¿µØ£©"¶Ô£¬Malfoy¡£Ã»ÉÏ´²¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Õæ¶ªÈË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÒªÊÇËýÔÙÀ´¿´ÎÒ£¬ÎÒËµ²»¶¨¿ÉÒÔºÍËýÁÄÁÄÄÇÐ©±ù¶³¹û×ÓÂ¶µÄÊÂ¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÐÐ°¡£¬Ò²ÐíÄÜµöËýÉÏ¹³ÏëÈë·Ç·ÇÄØ¡£°ÑÊÖµÝ¹ýÀ´£¬Potter¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "¸ÉÂð£¿"  
  
D: "ÒòÎªÎÒÏë¼Þ¸øÄã£¬°×³Õ¡£¿ìµã£¬Éì½øÀ¸¸ËÀïÃæÀ´¡£"  
  
  
  
¡­¡­¡­¡­  
  
  
  
H: "È»ºóÄØ£¿"  
  
D: "¾¯±¨Ã»Ïì¡£ÖªµÀÂð£¿ËûÃÇ¸øÎÒËÍÊÖÅÁÊ±¶¼µÃÒ»ÌõÒ»ÌõµØ¸ø£¬ÅÂÎÒ°ÑËüÃÇ±à³ÉÉÏµõÉþ¡£Ò©µÃ·ÅÔÚÌÀ³×Àï£¬ÒòÎªÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÔÒËé²£Á§Æ¿¸ø×Ô¼ºÊÖÍóÀ´ÉÏÒ»µÀ×Ó¡£"  
  
H: "±ðËµÁË£¡"  
  
  
  
D: "°´ÕÕ¹æ¶¨£¬ÎÒÃÇÓÐÌêµ¶¿ÉÓÃ¡£²»¹ýÈÎºÎÎ£ÏÕÆ·£¬Ö»Òª²»ÊÇÈÊ´ÈµÄÕþ¸®¶÷ÉÍµÄ£¬¿Ï¶¨¶¼»áÈÃÄÇ¾¯±¨Æ÷ÏìÉù´ó×÷¡£ËùÒÔËµ£¬Potter£¬Äã²»ÊÇÊ²Ã´É±ÈËµÄÐ×Æ÷¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Äã×Ü°®´Ó×ÖÃæÉÏÀí½âÂð£¿"  
  
  
  
D: £¨Æð´²Ê±µÄµ¯»ÉÖ¨Ö¨Éù£©"ÎÒ·¢ÏÖÕâÑù±È½ÏÊ¡ÐÄ¡£"£¨Æ¤·ôµÄÄ¦²ÁÉù£©"ÇÆ£¬Potter£¬ÄãÒ²Ã»°ÑÎÒ¸îÆÆ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÐÐÁË£¬Õâ²»Ò»Ñù¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÕâÆ¤·ôºÍÆäËûÈËÃ»Ê²Ã´Á½Ñù--ÉÏÃæÄÇ²ãµ­ÑÅÈáºÍµÄÕäÖé¹âÔó³ýÍâ¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒµ±È»¿ÉÒÔ¸îÉËÄã¡£ÒªÊÇÄãÔÚÕ½Õù½áÊøÇ°¾Í±»´þµ½£¬ÎÒµ£±£ÄãÔç¾ÍÆ¤¿ªÈâÕÀÁË¡£±ðÒÔÎª×Ô¼ºÄÜµÃµ½Ê²Ã´ÌØÊâ´ýÓö¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "±Ë´Ë±Ë´Ë£¬ÎÒÒ²ºÜÀÖÒâÉ±ËÀÄÇ¸ö´óÄÑ²»ËÀµÄÄÐº¢¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "²»ÐíÕâÃ´½ÐÎÒ£¡"£¨Ä³ÈËÒ»Éùâ§È»µÄÍ´ºô£©"ÕâÑùÌÛ²»ÌÛ£¿"  
  
D: "²»ÌÛ£¡Äã¸ÉÂð²»Ï²»¶ÄÇ³ÆºÅ£¿àÅ£¿ÖÕÓÚ³¤´óÁË£¿³ÉÊìÁË£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄÇÕâÑùÄØ£¿"£¨Ï¸Ð¡µÄÉùÏì£©  
  
D: £¨¼±´ÙµÄÍ´ºß£©"»¹ÊÇ²»ÌÛ¡£Õâ¾ÍÊÇÄã³ÉÊìµÄ±íÏÖ£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÓÐÊ±Ò²Í¦ºÃÍæµÄ¡£"£¨ÓÖÒ»ÉùµÍÏì£¬Ò»ÉùÍ´ºß£©"ÄãÌ«¾óÁË£¬Malfoy¡£Ò»Ö±¶¼ÊÇÕâÃ«²¡¡£"  
  
  
  
D: £¨ÍËºóÁ½²½£¬ÉùÒôÈÔÏÔµÃÍ´¿à£©"Èô¸É¸öÀÏÃ«²¡Ö®Ò»°ÕÁË¡£ÏÖÔÚÎÒ²»Ç·ÄãËÍÒ©µÄÇéÁË£¬Potter¡£"  
  
H: "ÔÚÄãÑÛÀïËùÓÐ¶«Î÷¶¼ÊÇÄÃÀ´½»Ò×µÄÂð£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ²»Ï²»¶×ÔÆÛÆÛÈË£¬½ö´Ë¶øÒÑ¡£"  
  
H: "¡­¡­ÎÒÃ»´òËãÅªÉËÄãµÄ¡£ÈÃÎÒ¿´¿´¡£"  
  
D: "Äã¿ªÍæÐ¦¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ--ÖÁÉÙÎÒÒÑ¾­Ö¤Ã÷Äã´íÁË£¬  
  
D: £¨¶ñºÝºÝµØ£©"ÏëµÃÃÀ¡£Äã²ÅÊÇÀÏÍç¹ÌÄØ£¬Potter¡£À´£¬ÇÆ°É£¬Æ¤Ã»ÆÆ£¬Äã»¹ÊÇÃ»¸îµ½ÎÒ¡£"  
  
H: £¨¾ëµ¡µØ£©"ºÃ°É¡£ËûÃÇ¸ÉÂð¸øÕâÀ¸¸Ë×°¾¯±¨Æ÷£¿"  
  
D: "ËùÓÐµÄÀ¸¸Ë¶¼ÕâÑù¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "¾ÍÎªÁË²»ÈÃÄãÄÃµ½ËéÆ¿×ÓÉÏµõÉþ»òÕßÌêµ¶Ê²Ã´µÄ£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "»òÐí¸ÃÎÊÎÊÌâµÄÊÇÎÒ°É¡£ÄãÍ·ÄÔÕý³£Ð©²»ÐÐÂð£¬·è×ÓÎ×Ê¦²Å»á°Ñ×Ô¼ºµ±³É¸ö»á×ßÂ·µÄÕ¨µ¯¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ----"  
  
  
  
D: "Ã»ÈË¸øÄãÉèÀ¸¸Ë£¬Ò²Ã»ÈË¸øÄã×°¾¯±¨Æ÷£¬Potter¡£ÄãÏÖÔÚ³ýÁËØ¬ÃÎºÍÄ§ÕÈ»¹Ê£ÏÂÊ²Ã´£¿Ò»°ÑÌêµ¶£¿»¹ÊÇÒ»°ÑØ°Ê×£¿»¹ÊÇÉÙÌæÎÒµ£ÐÄ°É¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÃ»ÓÐ----"  
  
D: "ÎÒÏÂÐÇÆÚ»¹»áÔÚÕâ¶ùµÄ¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇÎÒµ½Ê±ÔÙÀ´¡£"  
  
D: "Ë­ÖªµÀÄØ¡£"  
  
£¨×ßÏò·¿ÃÅµÄ½Å²½Éù£©  
  
£¨µÚÈýÕÂÍê£© 


	4. Part IV

¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
=====================================================  
  
µÚËÄÕÂ   
  
(ÃÅ±»ÍÆ¿ªµÄÇáÏì)  
  
  
  
D: £¨ºßºß£©"ºÃ°¡£¬ÓÖÊÇPotterÄã£¿Ì«ÍêÃÀÁË£¬ÍêÃÀµÄÒ»Ìì£¬ÍêÃÀµÄ½áÊø£¬ÏÖÔÚ»¹²»µ½ÖÐÎç°¡£¡"  
  
  
  
H: "Malfoy£¬ÄãÔõÃ´»ëÉíÊªºõºõµÄ£¿"  
  
D: "²»ÐíÎÊÎÊÌâ£¡±ðÖ¸ÍûÎÒÉñ¾­Õý³££¡ÎÒÕýÍÂÍÙÄ­ÄØ£¡"  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´£¿Ò»¿Ú²»²îÈ«ÍÂ×Ô¼ºÉíÉÏÁË£¿Ìì²Å¶ùÍ¯£¡"  
  
D: "à»----"  
  
H: "¸ÉÂð£¿"  
  
D: "ÐØÖÐµÄÅ­»ðÎÞÉùµØ·ÐÌÚ×ÅÎÒµÄÏÊÑª¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÄÇ¸ö²»ÄÜ½Ð'ÎÞÉù'¡£"  
  
D: "à»----"  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´ÊÂÄÜÓÐÄÇÃ´¿Ö²À£¿"  
  
D: "Äã¾õµÃÃ»ÓÐ£¿¿ÉÎÒÈÏÎªÓÐ¡£¾ÍËÄ¸ö×ÖÄã¾ÍÃ÷°×ÁË£¬ËÄ¸öÈÃÈË¶ñÐÄµ½¼ÒµÄ×Ö£º¹«¹²ÔèÌÃ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: £¨±ï²»×¡µÄ¿ñÐ¦£©  
  
  
  
D: "²»ÐíÐ¦£¡Ò»µã¶¼²»ºÃÍæ£¡¾Þ¹ÖÀ­ÀûºÍÊ³ÈËÄ§¿×·ò×Ó£¬ÄÇÁ½Î»¾ÍÊÇÎÒµÄÔ¡ÓÑ¡£ÏëÏóÒ»ÏÂÍòÒ»ÄãÔÚÀïÃæ°Ñ·ÊÔíµôµØÉÏÊ±¸ÃÔõÃ´°ì£¬ÓÐÊ±ÃüÔË±ÆµÃÄã·ÇµÃÕöÑÛ£¡"  
  
  
  
H: £¨¼ÌÐø±ï²»×¡µÄ¿ñÐ¦£©  
  
D: "ÕæÏ£Íû×Ô¼ºÊÇËÀÈË¡£"  
  
H: "ºÜÓÐ½¨ÉèÐÔµÄÌáÒé¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Ï£ÍûËûÃÇÊÇËÀÈË¡£"  
  
H: "ÌýÉÏÈ¥Ò²²»´í¡£"  
  
D: "Ï£ÍûÄãÊÇËÀÈË¡£"  
  
H: "ÕâÒ²ÊÇ³ÙÔçµÄÊÂ¡£¼ÈÈ»ÄãÕâÃ´Í´¿à£¬ÉÙÏ´Á½´Î²»¾ÍÐÐÁË£¿"  
  
D: "ÉÙÏ´Á½´Î£¿Potter£¬ÄãÕâ¸öÔàÙâÙâÍÁµÃµôÔüµÄÅ©Ãñ¡£ÎÒÔÙ²»ÏëÌýµ½°ë¾ä´ÓÄã×ìÀïÃ°³öÀ´µÄ²»½²ÎÀÉúµÄÒì¶ËÐ°Ëµ¡£"  
  
H: "µÃÁËMalfoy£¬ÄãÔÚÀÃÄàÀïÅÀÀ´¹öÈ¥µÄÑù×ÓÎÒ¶¼¼û¹ý¡£"  
  
D: "ÄÇÍêÈ«²»Í¬¡£ÌìÈ»Äà°ÍÄÜÈÃÎÒµÄ¼¡·ôÐÂÏÊÓ×ÄÛ¹â²ÊÕÕÈË¡£¿ÉÎÒÃÇÏÖÔÚËµµÄÊÇÎÛ¹¸£¬ÎÛ¹¸¡«Potter¡£"  
  
H: "¶ÔÄãÕæÊÇ±ÈËÀ»¹²Ò£¬ÎÒ¸Ò¿Ï¶¨¡£"  
  
D: "½ñÌìÄãËÆºõÐÄÇéÌ«ºÃÁËµã¶ù£¬Potter¡£»¹ÊÇÓôÃÆµÄÄã±È½ÏÕÐÎÒÏ²»¶¡£"  
  
H: "Äã´ÓÀ´Ã»Ï²»¶¹ýÎÒ¡£"  
  
D: "²»¾¡È»¡£ÔÚÈÏÊ¶ÄãÖ®Ç°ÎÒ»¹ÊÇÍ¦Ï²»¶ÄãµÄ£¬ÄÇÊ±ÎÒÒÔÎªÄãÒ»¶¨»áÊÇ¸ö¿á±ÐÁËµÄ½ÇÉ«¡£ÔÚÈÏÊ¶ÄãµÄÍ·Ê®·ÖÖÓÀïÒ²»¹²»ÌÖÑáÄã¡£¶ÔÁË£¬»¹ÓÐÒ»»Ø£¬ÄÇ´ÎÍò¶ñµÄõ¤ôú´ó×íÖÐ£¬ÎÒ°®Äã°®µÃ·¢·è¡£²»¹ýÎÒµÃÌáÐÑÄã£¬ÄÇÖ»²»¹ýÊÇ±»¾Æ³æ×Ó¹´³öÀ´µÄ²©°®Ö÷Òå¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄÇÊÂÎÒ¼ÇµÃ¡£"  
  
D: "²»Ðí¼ÇµÃ£¬±Õ×ì¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ¼ÇµÃÇå³þ×ÅÄØ¡£ÎÒÒ»Ôç¾ÍÌáÐÑÄã±ð°ÑÃÔ»ÃÒ©²ôµ½¾ÆÀï¹à½ø×Ô¼ºµÄ¶Ç×Ó£¬±ð·¸ÉµÁ¬ÀÛÄãÎÒÒ»ÆðÔÚÏÂÊôÃæÇ°¶ªÁ³¡£"  
  
D: "ÄÇ£¬Äãµ±Ê±ÎÒÒÔÎªÎÒºÈÏÂÈ¥Ö®ºó»áÔõÃ´Ñù£¿"  
  
H: "·´ÕýÊÇÃ»Ïëµ½Äã¾ÓÈ»»áôæôæÆðÎè¡£"  
  
D: "àÞ¡«¹öÒ»±ßÈ¥¡£"  
  
H: "µ±×ÅËùÓÐÈËµÄÃæ£¬ÄãÏÈÊÇÀ´ÁË¶Î±ê×¼Îè²½£¬¸ú×ÅÓÖÅ¤ÁËÒ»µÀÑ©Ã×Îè¡£"  
  
D: "×¡×ì×¡×ì¡£"  
  
H: "È»ºóÄãÂú³¡ÂÒ×ªËÄ´¦ºÍÈË¹´¼ç´î±³£¬ÌØ±ðÕ³ÈË£¬ÓÖº°ÓÖ½ÐµÄ£¬Äã»¹°®¸§ËùÓÐÈËµÄÍ··¢£¬Äã°®¸§ËùÓÐÈËµÄÍ··¢¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒºÞÄã£¡ÎÒÌý²»¼û£¡ÎÒ²»Ìý£¡"  
  
H: "ËæºóÄãÓÖ³ªÁËÊ×Ð¡Çú¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒºÞÄãÎÒºÞÄãÎÒºÞÄã¡£"  
  
H: "·Ç³£¶¯ÈË£¬Colinµ±Ê±»¹ÅÄÁËºÃ¶àÕÕÆ¬¡£"  
  
D£º"ÀÏÌì¡«Äã»¹Áô×ÅÄÇÐ©ÕÕÆ¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿¾ÍÎªÁËÐ¦»°ÎÒ·í´ÌÎÒ³°ÅªÎÒÔÙ·í´ÌÎÒ£¬ÎÒºÞÄã¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ°ÑËüÃÇ¶¼ÉÕÁË¡£"  
  
D: "ÔÞÃÀ»ù¶½¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÃÇÁ½±ßµÄÍ£Õ½½áÊøºó£¬ÎÒ¾Í°ÑËüÃÇ¶¼ÉÕÁË¡£"  
  
D: "Äã¡­¡­ºÃÏñ»¹Í¦ÉËÐÄµÄ¡£ÄãÏ²»¶ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¬ÄãÏ²»¶ºÍÂé¹ÏµÄÄÇ³¡Õ½Õù¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇÑùµÄÕ½Õù----¸ü¼Ó¼òµ¥¡£ÎÒ²»ÓÃÃæ¶Ô×Ô¼ºµÄÊìÈË£¬²»ÓÃÃæ¶Ô×Ô¼ºµÄÍ¬Ñ§¡£ÄÇÊ±ÎÒÃÇºÍÄãÃÇÁªºÏÆðÀ´Ò»Æð¶Ô¸¶ËûÃÇ¡­¡­É±ËÀÄ°ÉúÈËÊÇÄÇÑù¼òµ¥¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÃ÷°×¡£"  
  
"   
  
H: "ÄÇ³¡Õ½ÕùÓëÕþÖÎÎÞ¹Ø£¬ÓëÕýÐ°ÎÞ¹Ø¡£ÄÇÊÇÎÒÃÇÓëËûÃÇµÄÕ½Õù£¬Ö»ÎªÁËÉú´æ¡£ÄÇÊÇ--Äã×Ô¼º¾ÍÊÇÕâÃ´ËµµÄ¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒ²»¼ÇµÃÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ¸ù±¾²»ÏëºÍÄãÃÇÒ»Æð×¤Óª¡£ÎÒ²Å²»ÔÚºõÎÒÃÇÊÇ²»ÊÇ·ÇµÃºÏ×÷²»¿É¡£¿É´ó¼Ò¶¼µÃ·þ´ÓÃüÁî¡£ÎÒµÄÈË--ËûÃÇÒÑ¾­¸ú×ÅÎÒ×ß±éÁËÈ«ÊÀ½ç--Æ£±¹ºÍ¿àÃÆ¶¼ÒÑÉîÈë¹ÇËè¡£ÔúÓªºóÎÒ×øÔÚÕÊÅñÀïµÄ³¤µÊÉÏ£¬Äã½øÀ´ÁË£¬´ó´óßÖßÖµØ×øµ½ÎÒÅÔ±ß£¬Âþ²»¾­ÐÄµØºÃÏñ»¹ÔÚÉÏÄ§Ò©¿Î¡£È»ºóÄãËµÁË¾ä£º'¿´À´ÎÒÃÇÊÇÒ»ÌõÉþÉÏµÄÂìòÆÁË¡£'"  
  
  
  
D: "ÉñÆæ¡«¡«¶¼¹ÖÄÇÐ©Ò©£¬ÎÒÈ«²»¼ÇµÃÁË¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ¼ÇµÃ¡£ÄÇÊ±²»ÔÙÓÐÄÑÒÔÈ¡ÉáµÄÐÅÑö£¬Ò²²»ÓÃÔÙµ£ÐÄ×Ô¼ºÈËÖÐ»á³ö¼éÏ¸--»òÖîÈç´ËÀàµÄÖÖÖÖ¡£Ò»ÇÐ¶¼±äµÃµ¥´¿ÆðÀ´£¬´ó¼ÒÎªÁËÉú´æ¶Ô¿¹¹²Í¬µÄµÐÈË£¬ÄÇÑùµÄÕ½ÕùÃ»ÓÐÀ§»óÃ»ÓÐÒÉÂÇ¡£ÄÇÊ±»¹ÓÐÄã£¬ÓÐÄãÔÚ£¬ÎÒ¾Í²»ÔÙÐèÒª°ÑÃ¿¼þÊÂ¶¼×öµ½¾¡ÉÆ¾¡ÃÀ¡£ÎÒ--ÎÒÉÏ»ØËµ¹ýµÄ£¬Äã¾ÍÊÇ¸öºÜºÃµÄÖ¸»Ó¹Ù¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÊÇ·Ç´ò²»¿É£¬Äã²ÅÊÇÈÈÖÔÓÚÄÇ³¡Õ½Õù¡£´¦ÓÚ¾øÍû±ßÔµµÄºÏÀí·´Ó¦¡£"  
  
H: "Äã¡­¡­Äã´Ó²»»áºÃºÃ´ý±ðÈË£¬Ö»ÓÐÃæ¶Ô¾øÍûµÄÈËÊ±²Å»áÆÆÀý£¿"  
  
  
  
D:"´í£¬´ÓÃ»ÀýÍâ¹ý¡£ÄÇÖ»ÊÇÄã×Ô¼ºÔÚ¾øÍûÖÐµÄ»ÃÏë¡£Äã×Ü°®³ÁÃÔÔÚÄÇÐ©»ÃÏëÖÐ¡£ÆäÊµ´ÓÒ»ÉúÏÂÀ´Äã¾Í´ÓÎ´Í£Ö¹¹ýÕù¶·£¬´ÓÎ´ÌåÑé¹ýÄÚÐÄµÄÆ½¾²£¬Ò²²»ÖªµÀÈçºÎÈ¥¿ÊÍûÕâÑùµÄÆ½¾²¡£Ò»¸öË«ÊÖÈ¾Ñª£¬ÄÚÐÄºÁÎÞÕõÔú£¬Ö»ÖªË³´ÓÁÔÉ±±¾ÄÜµÄÄã£¬²ÅÊÇ×î±¾É«µÄÄã¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇÄãÄØ£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎªÊ²Ã´ÎÒÔÚÕ½ÕùÖÐÒ²ÈçÓãµÃË®£¿ÄãÊÇÎªÕ½Õù¶øÉúµÄ£¬¶øÎÒÊÇÎªÕ½Õù¶ø»îµÄ¡£Ã¿Ò»ÌìÎÒ¶¼ÄÜÌýµ½Õ½ÕùÆÈ½üµÄ½Å²½Éù£¬ÄÇÔøÊÇÎÒµÄÈËÉúºÍÎ´À´ÖÐÎ¨Ò»±ØÈ»µÄ¶«Î÷¡£¶øÈç½ñ£¬Õ½Õù½áÊøÁË£¬ÄãÍü¼ÇÁË¸ÃÈçºÎÒÔÁíÒ»ÖÖ·½Ê½Éú»îÏÂÈ¥£¬ÎÒÒ²Í¬Ñù¼Ç²»ÆðÀ´¡£"  
  
H: "¡­¡­Ã»´í¡£ÎÒ²¢²»ÊÇÏ²»¶Õ½Õù£¬ÕýÈçÎÒ²»»áÈ¥ÈÈ°®¿ÕÆø¡£ÄÇÖ»ÊÇÒòÎª£¬ÎÒÃ»·¨³ÉÎªÁíÍâÒ»¸öÑù×Ó¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒÁ©ÕæÊÇÌì×÷Ö®ºÏ£¬Ä§¹í¼ûÁË¶¼»áµôÀáµÄ¡£"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"Äã¾õµÃDumbledor»áµôÑÛÀáÂð£¿"  
  
H: "²»ÐíÌáËûµÄÃû×Ö¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒ²ÂËû»áµÄ£¬ÎªÁËÄã¡£Ëû¶ÔÄãÒ»Ö±ÄÇÃ´ÓÐÐÅÐÄ£¬ÊÇ°É£¿Ëû¶ÔÕâÊÀ½çµÄÒ»Ö±±§×ÅÌìÕæ¿ÉÐ¦µÄÃÀºÃÐÅÄî£¬Ê²Ã´ÈËÐÔ±¾ÉÆ£¬Ê²Ã´ÒÔÐÅ¶ÔÈËÔòÈË±ØÒÔÐÅ»Ø±¨¡£¸øÄãµÄÄÇ·Ý²»¹ýÊÇËûÄÇ³ÕÐÅµÄ±ä±¾¼ÓÀ÷¶øÒÑ¡£ÄãÒ²Ôø¼Ì³ÐËûµÄÐÅÄî£¬µ±ÄÇÐ©¶¼»Ò·ÉÑÌÃðÊ±ÊÇ²»ÊÇºÜÍ´¿à£¿"  
  
H: £¨Àäºß£©"ÄÇÄãÄØ£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒ´ÓÀ´Ã»·¸¹ýÄÇÖÖÉµ¡£Ò²´Ó²»ÔøÎªÁËÒ»¶ÑÓÞ´ÀµÄÀíÏë¾Í½«Õû¸öÄ§·¨½çÅ×³öÈ¥Î¹ÀÇ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÄÇÊÇÒòÎªÄãÃÇµÄÈË--"  
  
D: "´í£¡ÎÒ²Å²»¹ÜÎÒÃÇµÄÈË¸ÉÁËÊ²Ã´¡£ÊÇÄãµÄÊ×ÄÔ×ö³öµÄ¾ö¶¨£¬ÊÇËûÇ×ÊÖ´Ù³ÉÁËÄÇÒ»ÇÐ¡£ÊÇËûÕÒµ½ÁËÂé¹ÏµÄÕþ¸®£¬ÉÏÉÏÏÂÏÂÓÎËµ£¬¸øÂé¹ÏÃÇÌá¹©Ö¤¾Ý£¬½«ÎÒÃÇµÄÃØÃÜÎÒÃÇµÄ´æÔÚ¹«Ö®ÓÚÖÚ¡£ËûÍýÍ¼Ê¹Âé¹ÏÃÇÏàÐÅ£¬Ö»ÒªËûÃÇÄÜ°ïÃ¦²ù³ý·üµØÄ§£¬Ëû¾ÍÄÜÈÃÎ×Ê¦ºÍÂé¹ÏÃÇºÍÆ½¹²´¦ÐÒ¸£Éú»î¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒµ±Ê±ÊÇÍ¶Æ±·´¶ÔµÄ¡£"  
  
D: "¿ÉÄã»¹ÊÇÐäÊÖÅÔ¹Û£¬»»×÷ÎÒÔç¾ÍÔÚËûÐÐ¶¯Ç°ÏÈ¸ÉµôËû¡£"  
  
H: "¹öÏÂµØÓü°É¡£ÎÒ¾ö²»»áÄÇÃ´×ö¡£"  
  
D: "²»»áÂð£¿Èç¹ûÄãÄÜ¹À¼Æµ½½«Òª¸¶³öµÄ´ú¼Û£¬ÄãÈÔ²»»áÂð£¿Èç¹ûÄãÄÜÔ¤¼ûµ½Âé¹ÏÃÇµÄ·´Ó¦£¬Ô¤¼ûµ½ËûÃÇ»á½«ÎÒÃÇÎ×Ê¦È«²¿´òÎª±ØÐë³¹µ×¸ù³ýµÄÎ£ÏÕ·Ö×Ó£¬ÄÜ¹»Ô¤¼ûµ½ÄÇÐ©¶ÔÄÇËµ·¨¼áÐÅ²»ÒÉµÄ±©Ãñ£¬ÄÜ¹»Ô¤¼ûµ½ÄÇ¸öÎ×Ê¦ÃÇÈËÈË×ÔÎ££¬ÒþÄäÖ¤¾ÝÉõÖÁ¿¿×°ËÀÀ´ÌÓ¹ý´Ë½ÙµÄÊ±¿Ì£¬Äã»¹ÄÜËµÄã²»»áÂð£¿Èç¹ûÄãÄÜÔ¤¼ûµ½FinniganÒ»¼Ò±»ÃðÃÅ£¬Ô¤¼ûµ½DumbledoreÔÚÇ°È¥ºÍÂé¹Ï»áÌ¸µÄÂ·ÉÏ±»Ò»Ç¹±ÐÃü£¬Äã»¹ÄÜËµÄã²»»áÂð£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»¿ÉÄÜÄÇÃ´×ö£¡"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄÇÃð¶¥Ö®ÔÖÉõÖÁÈÃÏÈÇ°µÄÕ½Õù¶¼²»µÃ²»ÔÝÍ££¬ÎÒÃÇÏñ±»±ÆÈëÒ»¸ö¶´ÖÐµÄºÄ×Ó£¬³ýÁËÍ¬Éú¹²ËÀÃ»±ðµÄ³öÂ·¡£¾Í²îÄÇÃ´Ò»µãÎÒÃÇ¾Í³¹µ×ÃðÍöÁË--Õâ¾ÍÊÇËûµÄ¾ö¶¨--  
  
H: "ËûÊÇÃ»°ì·¨£¬Ö»ÄÜ×öµãÊ²Ã´Íì»Ø°Ü¾Ö¡£Õ½ÕùÔ­±¾¾Í²»ÊÇÎÒÃÇÌôÆðµÄ¡£"  
  
D: "Ã»ÈËÌôÆðÕ½Õù£¬ÄÇÊÇÃüÖÐ×¢¶¨µÄ¡£ÐèÖªÒùÄËÍò¶ñÖ®Ê×¡£"  
  
H: "¡­¡­ÓÖ¿ªÊ¼ÄãµÄÕÐÅÆ·è»°ÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒ¿É±È´ó¶àÊýÈË¸ü×ðÖØ´«Í³¡£Äã²»»áÃ»ÌýËµ¹ýÄÇÐ©ÀÏµôÑÀµÄ¹ÊÊÂ°É£¬»òÕßËµ£¬ÄÇÐ©Ê³ËÀÍ½µÄ»óÖÚÑýÑÔ£¿×îÔçÎ×Ê¦ºÍÂé¹ÏÊÇ»¥²»Ïà¸ÉµÄÁ½×å£¬¼ÈÃ»ÓÐ³öÉíÂé¹Ïµ«ÓµÓÐÄ§Á¦µÄÄà°ÍÖÖ£¬Ò²Ã»ÓÐ³öÉíÎ×Ê¦È´Ñ§²»»áÄ§·¨µÄÑÆÅÚ¡£ºóÀ´³öÏÖÁË»ìÑª£¬±äÖÖÒ²¾Í²úÉúÁË¡£Ò»¸ö»áÄ§·¨µÄº¢×ÓÔõÃ´¿ÉÄÜºÁÎÞ¸ôºÒµØ±»×Ô¼ºµÄÂé¹Ï¼ÒÍ¥½ÓÄÉ£¿·´¹ýÀ´Ò²ÊÇÒ»Ñù¡£ËûÃÇÊÇ¹ÖÌ¥ÊÇµÍÄÜ¶ù£¬ËûÃÇÊÇ×ÌÉú³ðºÞµÄÖÖ×Ó¡£ÈËÃÇ»òÐí¿ÉÒÔ½ÓÊÜÒ»¸ö×¡ÔÚÔ¶·½¸ßËþÉÏÓë¼ºÎÞ¹ØÎ×Ê¦£¬È´ÎÞÈËÄÜÈÝÈÌÒ»¸ö·ÖÃ÷Í¬×æÍ¬×Ú¹ÇÈâÏàÁ¬£¬¿É×Ô¼ºÓÀÔ¶¶¼±È²»ÉÏµÄÓµÓÐÄ§·¨Ìì¸³µÄÇ×ÈË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÅåÄÝÒÌÂè¡£"  
  
D: "Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "Ã»Ê²Ã´¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÄãÃÇÄÇ»ïÈËÊ¼ÖÕ¶¼²»Ã÷°×£¬Õâ¸ù±¾¾Í²»ÊÇÊ²Ã´ÖÖ×åÆçÊÓ¡£ÖÖ×åÆçÊÓÊÇÄÇ¸öÊÀ½çÄÚ²¿µÄÎÊÌâ£¬ÄÇÐ©³ðºÞÀ´×ÔÖÖ×å¼ä²»¹«ÕýµÄÀûÒæ·ÖÅä£¬Ö»ÒªÓÐ¸ü¶àµÄÍÁµØ£¬»òÕß¸ü¶àµÄÈ¨Àû£¬ÎÊÌâ×ÜÊÇ¶àÉÙÄÜ¹»½â¾öµÄ¡£¶øÎÒÃÇÊôÓÚÁíÒ»¸öÊÀ½ç£¬Ò»¸öËûÃÇ¸ù±¾ÎÞ·¨´¥¼°µÄÁìÓò£¬¾ÍËãÎÒÃÇÔ¸Òâ·ÖÏí£¬ËûÃÇÒ²²»¿ÉÄÜÓµÓÐ¡£ËûÃÇÎ¨Ò»ÄÜ×öµÄ£¬¾ÍÊÇÏÛÄ½¡¢¼µ¶Ê¡¢¼Ì¶øÔ÷ºÞÎÒÃÇ¡£¶øÎÒÃÇËùÄÜ×öµÄÒ²Ö»ÓÐ¿Ö¾å£¬ÒòÎªËûÃÇÈË¶àÊÆÖÚ¡£ÎÒÃÇÔø¾­±»Î§ÁÔ×·É±£¬Îª´Ë¶«¶ãÎ÷²Ø£¬ÒþÈÌÁËÊý°ÙÄê²ÅÖÕÓÚµÈµ½ÁËËûÃÇ½«Î×Ê¦µÄ´«ËµÊÓÎª»Äµ®»ÃÏëµÄÊ±´ú¡£¶øÒ»Ð©ÉÆÁ¼µÄÉµ¹ÏÈ´×Ô¼ºÔÚÒþÉíÖ®ËùÉÏÔä¿ªÒ»¸ö¶´£¬²»µ«°ÑÄÇÐ©»á±³ÅÑÎÒÃÇµÄÄà°ÍÖÖ´ø½øÀ´£¬»¹ÆóÍ¼ÈÃÎÒÃÇÏàÐÅÂé¹Ï´ÓÃ»½«Î×Ê¦°óµ½»ðÐÌÖùÉÏ£¡"  
  
H: "Hermione¾ö²»»á±³ÅÑÎÒÃÇµÄ¡£ËýÓÐ×Ê¸ñ½øÈëÎÒÃÇµÄÊÀ½ç£¬ËýÊÇ¸öÅ®Î×¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "Ëý¸ù±¾¾Í²»¸Ã³ÉÎªÅ®Î×£¡ÎÒÃÇºÍËûÃÇ¸ù±¾²»¸ÃÓÐÈÎºÎ½»¼¯¡£ÄÇ²»°²È«¡£ÄãÃÇµÄÈËÑá¶ñÎÒÃÇ£¬ÒòÎªÎÒÃÇ°Ñ´¿Ñª¿´µÃ±ÈÊ²Ã´¶¼ÖØÒª¡£´¿ÑªÒâÎ¶×Å°²È«£¡ÏëÖªµÀÎÒÎªÊ²Ã´Ã»±»Éã»ê¹Ö±Æ·èÂð£¿ÒòÎªÎÒµÄÊÀ½çÉúÀ´¾ÍÊÇ²Òµ­µÄ£¬ÎÒ´ÓÉúÏÂµÄµÚÒ»ÌìÆð¾ÍÔÚµÈ´ýÕ½ÕùµÄ±¬·¢¡£¶ÔÎÒÃÇ¶øÑÔ£¬µÐÈËÔç¾Í½øÁË×Ô¼ÒµÄ´óÃÅ£¬ÊÀÊÀ´ú´ú±£»¤ÎÒÃÇµÄÄ§·¨Ö»ÄÜÂñ²Øµ½µØµ×£¬ÒòÎªÒª¶Ô¸¶ÎÒÃÇµÄ¾¹È»ÊÇ×Ô¼ºÈË¡£ÖÕÓÚÓÐÒ»Ìì£¬ÄãÄÇÎ»´È±¯µÄÁìÐä½«ÎÒÃÇËùÓÐÈË±©Â¶ÔÚÂé¹ÏµÄ½ÅÏÂ¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Äãµ½µ×ÏëËµÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒÖªµÀÊ²Ã´ÊÇ²Ð¿á£¬ÎÒÖªµÀÊ²Ã´ÊÇ¿Ö¾å¡£ÔçÔÚ·üµØÄ§ÔÙ¶ÈáÈÆðÇ°£¬¸¸Ç×¾ÍËµ¹ýÎÒÃÇÒ»Ö±ÖÃÉíÓÚÃð×åµÄÎ£»úÖÐ¡£Éã»ê¹Ö¶ÔÎÒ¸ù±¾ÎÞ¹ØÍ´Ñ÷¡£ÎÒµÄ¼ÇÒäºÍÎÒÃÇµÄÊÀ½çÒ»ÑùÔçÒÑÊÇÉËºÛÀÛÀÛÁË¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÃÇ¸ù±¾Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´Ãð×åµÄÎ£»ú¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "ÕâÊÇÊÂÊµ¡£ÆäÊµÄãÔç¾ÍÃ÷°×ÁË¡£ËùÒÔÄÇ³¡Õ½ÕùÊÇ¼þºÃÊÂ£¬ÖÁÉÙÎÒÃÇ¿ÉÒÔ²»ÔÙ¶ã¶ã²Ø²Ø£¬ÎÒÃÇ¿ÉÒÔÕ½¶·ÁË¡£ÔÚÕ½ÕùÖÐÖ»ÓÐ'ÎÒÃÇ'ºÍ'ËûÃÇ'£¬¼òµ¥¶øÇåÎú¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒËµ¹ýÕ½ÕùÊÇºÃÊÂ¡£¿ÉÃ»ËµÄÇÊÇÕýÈ·µÄ¡£"  
  
D: "´ÓÍ·µ½Î²¶¼²»Ôø'ÕýÈ·'¹ý¡£Äã¸ù±¾Ã»°ì·¨°ÑÒ»³¡Õ½ÕùÕýµ±»¯¡£"  
  
H: "Òò´ËÒ²Ã»ÓÐÈËÐèÒªÎª´Ë³Ðµ£ÔðÈÎ£¬ÄãÊÇÕâÒâË¼Âð£¿"  
  
D: "àÞ£¬ËùÓÐµÄÈË¶¼Òª³Ðµ£ÔðÈÎ£¬Ò»¸öÒ²ÅÜ²»ÁË¡£"  
  
H: "Dumbledor·¸ÁË´í£¬µ«ËûÒ²ÒÑ¾­¸¶³öÁË´ú¼Û¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÃÇ¶¼¸¶³öÁË´ú¼Û£¬ÑªµÄ´ú¼Û¡£¿ÉÏÖÔÚ£¬´íÎóÒÀÈ»ÊÇ´íÎó£¬Ê²Ã´¶¼Ã»¸Ä±ä£¬ÎÒÃÇ»¹ÔÚÒ»ÌìÌìÆ·³¢¿à¹û¡£ÎÒÃÇÓëËûÃÇ½»Õ½£¬ÎÒÃÇ±Ë´Ë²ÐÉ±£¬Ã»ÓÐÒ»ÌìÍ£Ö¹¹ýÁ÷Ñª¡£  
  
H: "Malfoy£¬ÄãÊÇ²»ÊÇ¡­¡­Ò²Ò»Ñù¸ü¼ÓÏ²»¶ÓëËûÃÇµÄÕ½Õù¡£"  
  
D: "ÄÇÊÇ×ÔÈ»¡£ÒªÖªµÀ£¬ÄÇ±Ï¾¹ÊÇÎÒÎ¨Ò»Ó®µÃÒ»³¡Õ½Õù¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "¡­¡­µ±È»¡£"£¨µÍÉùµØ£©"ÆäÊµÎÒÒ»Ö±--ÅÎ×ÅÄÜÀ´ÕâÀï£¬ÎÒÏëÀ´¡£"  
  
D: "ÏÖÔÚÈ´ºó»ÚÁË£¿"  
  
H: "²»£¬Ã»ÓÐ¡£ÎÒÏ²»¶ÌýÄãºÍÎÒËµ»°£¬Ï²»¶ÌýÄãµÄÏë·¨¡£ÖÁÉÙÄã´Ó²»ÌÓ±ÜÕâ¸ö»°Ìâ¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÓÐÌ«¶àµÄÊ±¼äÈ¥Ë¼¿¼¡£Òª´òËã·ÂÐ§ÎÒ¾ÍµÃ¸ø×Ô¼º×°ÉÏÀ¸¸Ë£¬ÎÒÒÑ¾­ÓÐÏÖ³ÉµÄÁË¡£¿ÉÄã»¹Ã»ÍËÐÝÄØ£¬ÄãµÃ¼ÌÐøÉú»îÏÂÈ¥¡£"  
  
H: "ÊÇÂð£¿"  
  
D: £¨¾ÍÊÂÂÛÊÂµØ£©"ÎÒ²¢Ã»ËµÄãÏ²»¶À´ÕâÀï¾ÍËã×Ô±©×ÔÆú£¬¿ÉÒÔ¡£µ«ÖÁÉÙÒ²¸Ã¶¯¶¯ÐÄË¼»»ÉíÏñÑùµÄÐÐÍ·°É¡£"  
  
H: "²»ÄÜ±ÆÄã×ÔÉ±£¬ÊÇÕâÒâË¼°É£¿±ðÖ¸ÍûÎÒ»¹ÓÐÕâ·ÝÁ¼ÐÄ¡£"  
  
D: "µÄÈ·¡£Äã°ÑÎÒÅªÉËÒ²ÊÇÌì¹«µØµÀµÄÊÂ£¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿ÐÐ£¬Ã»ÎÊÌâ£¬²»¹ý¼Ç×¡£¬ÒÔºóÉÙÀ´ÎÒÃæÇ°»ÓÎèéÏé­Ö¦¡£"  
  
H: "»á¼Ç×¡µÄ¡£"  
  
D: "Äã»¹Ã»È¥ÕÒParvati£¿"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ--»¹Ã»¡£"  
  
D: Äã¸ÃÈ¥µÄ¡£ÕÒµ½Ëý£¬ºÍËý½âÊÍ¡£ÅãËýÈ¥¹«Ô°×ß×ß¡£ÄãÄÜ°ìµ½µÄ£¬ÂèµÄÄãÔõÃ´¾Í²»ÄÜÏíÊÜÒ»ÏÂÄÇÐ©ÀÖÈ¤ÄØ£¿"  
  
H: "Äã¾ÓÈ»Ò²»á±äµÃºÃÐÄ³¦£¿"  
  
D: "Äã¾ÓÈ»Ò²»á±äµÃ¾øÍû£¿"  
  
£¨ÇáÇáµÄ¿ÛÃÅÉù£©  
  
H: "ÔÙ¸øÎÒÁ½·ÖÖÓ¡£"  
  
D: "ÈÏÔÔ°ÉPotter£¬Ã»ÈËÄÜºÍÉã»ê¹ÖÌÖ¼Û»¹¼Û¡£" 


	5. Part V

¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
=====================================================  
  
µÚÎåÕÂ  
  
(ÃÅ±»ÍÆ¿ªµÄÇáÏì)  
  
D: "Ò®öÕ°¡£¬Potter£¬ÄãÔõÃ´ÁË£¿"  
  
H: £¨ÎÞ¾«´ò²ÉµØ£©"ÄãºÃ£¬Malfoy¡£"  
  
D: "×ø°É£¬ËµËµ£¬µ½µ×³öÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂ¡£"  
  
H: "ÊÇÒòÎª¡­¡­Angelina¡£"  
  
D: £¨Ð¡Éù£©"Ë­ÊÇAngelina£¿"  
  
H: "Angelina Johnson¡£ÎÒÔÚÑ§Ð£Ê±µÄ¿ýµØÆæ¶ÓÓÑ£¬Ëý¼Þ¸øÁËFred Weasley£¬¾ÍÔÚ--¾ÍÔÚÕ½Õù±¬·¢Ç°--¡£"  
  
D: "ÎªÊýÖÚ¶àµÄÕ½Ç°»éÀñÖ®Ò»ÊÇ°É£¬ÎÞÍûÓë×ÔÅ°Çé½áµÄÐ¡·¢×÷¡£"  
  
H: "Ëý°®Ëû¡£"  
  
D: "ÄÇÓÖÔõÃ´Ñù£¿"  
  
H: "ËýÕæµÄ°®Ëû£¡¿ÉËûËÀÁË¡£Ö®ºóËýÒ²Ã»Í£Ö¹¹ýÕ½¶·£¬Ò»Ö±¼á³Öµ½ÎÒÃÇ»ñµÃÊ¤Àû£¬ÎÒÒÔÎªËý--ÒÔÎªËý»áÃ»ÊÂµÄ¡£ÎÒ´ÓÃ»È¥¿´¹ýËý£¬ÎÒ²»ÏëÔÙ¡­¡­¡­¡­Ëý×ÔÉ±ÁË¡£Á½ÌìÇ°¾Í×ÔÉ±ÁË£¬¸Õ¸Õ²Å±»·¢ÏÖ¡£ÎÒÕæ²»ÏëÖªµÀËýÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªÕâÑù¡£Õ½Õù½áÊøÁË£¬Ò»ÇÐ±¾¸ÃºÃÆðÀ´µÄ£¬ÎÒÃÇ±¾¸ÃÊÇÐÄ»³¸Ð¼¤µØ--"  
  
D: "¿ÉÄãÈ´ºÜÃ÷ÁËËý×ÔÉ±µÄÔ­Òò£¬Õâ²ÅÊÇ×îÔã¸âµÄ¡£"  
  
H: "¡­¡­Ã»´í¡£"  
  
D: "ÊÂÇéÃ»°´Ô¤ÏëµÄÄÇÑù·¢Õ¹£¬Ã»°´ÕÕÄ³ÈËÃÎÏë»òÐíÅµµÄÄÇÑù·¢Õ¹£¬ËùÒÔÄã¾Í²»ÖªËù´ëÁË£¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿ÄãÖ¸ÍûÒ»ÇÐ¶¼¼òµ¥µØÏóºåÐ¡º¢µÄ¹ÊÊÂ£¬ÄãÏ£ÍûÐÒ¸£ÄÜ¹»ÓÀºã¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇÄãÄØ£¿Äã¾ÍÃ»·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼º¹ýÈ¥µÄÏë·¨¶¼±äµÃ¸´ÔÓ»¯ÁË£¿"  
  
D: "ËùÓÐµÄÒ»ÇÐ¡£"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬)  
  
H: (µÍÉù)"ÎÒÔç¸ÃÈ¥¿´¿´ËýµÄ¡£"  
  
D: "¿ÉÄãÃ»È¥£¬ÏÖÔÚÒÑ¾­Ì«³ÙÁË¡£Õâ¾ÍÊÇÄã¸ø×Ô¼ºµÄ½âÊÍ£¿»¹ÊÇÒ»Ñù£¬Ì«µ¥´¿ÁË¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÒ»Ö±¶¼ÊÔÍ¼¶ã¿ªËûÃÇ£¬ËûÃÇËùÓÐÈË¡£ºÍËûÃÇÔÚÒ»ÆðÌ«ÄÑÊÜ¡£Ã»ÈËÔ¸ÒâÌ¸ÄÇÐ©ÊÂ£¬ÄÄÅÂÒ»µãµãÒ²ºÃ¡£ÎÒÃÇÖ®¼äµ½´¦¶¼ÊÇÄÇÐ©ËÀÕßÁôÏÂµÄ¿Õ°×£¬ÄÇÐ©ËûÃÇÎÞ·¨ÔÙËµµÄ»°£¬ÄÇÐ©ËûÃÇÎÞ·¨ÔÙË¯µÄ´²£¬ÄÇÐ©ËûÃÇÎÞ·¨ÔÙÍ¶ÏòÄãµÄÄ¿¹â£¬ÓÐÊ±ÄãÉõÖÁ»áÏë¡­¡­"  
  
D: "Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "Ò²Ðí£¬ËÀµôµÄÆäÊµÊÇÎÒÃÇ£¬²»ÊÇËûÃÇ£¬¶øÎÒÃÇ×Ô¼ºÈ´²»ÖªµÀ£¿ËùÒÔÎÒÃÇ²Å»áÊ§È¥ÁË¾ÉÈÕËùÓÐµÄ»îÁ¦£¬ÎÒÃÇ¿´²»¼û»î×ÅµÄÈË£¬Ö»ÊÇÅÇ»²ÔÚ»Ò°×µÄ³Á¼ÅÖÐ£¬×ÔÆÛÆÛÈËµØÏàÐÅ×Ô¼ºÒÀÈ»ÔÚÉú£¬¶ø²»¸ÒÌá¼°×Ô¼ºµ±ÄêËÀÈ¥µÄ¾­¹ý¡£ÄÇÐ©±»ÈÏÎªÒÑËÀµÄ¹ÊÈË£¬ËûÃÇ·´µ¹ÊÇÏÊ»îÉú¶¯µÄ¡£ÓÐÊ±£¬ÎÒ»¹ÄÜÔÚÃÎÖÐ¼ûµ½ËûÃÇ£¬¸Ð¾õµ½ËûÃÇµÄ´æÔÚ¡£Fred£¬Ginny¡£¿ÉÎÒ¡­¡­ÎÒµÄÃÎÀïÈ´Ã»ÓÐAngelina¡£"  
  
  
  
D: "¹ÖÒìµÄÏë·¨¡£ÃÀÀö¡¢¶à³îÉÆ¸Ð¡£ÄãÕâ²»¹ýÊÇ×÷Õ½Æ£ÀÍÖ¢£¬Íâ¼ÓÐÒ´æÕßµÄËùÎ½¸º×ï¸ÐÀ²£¬Éñ¾­´àÈõÀ²£¬È±·¦¼ÌÐøÉú»îµÄÒâÖ¾À²£¬µÈµÈµÈµÈ¡£"  
  
H: "¾ÍÄÇÃ´¼òµ¥£¿¡£"  
  
D: £¨Æ¬¿Ì³ÁÄ¬£¬ÇáÐ¦£©"µ±È»²»¡£"£¨ÔÙ³ÁÄ¬£©"¶ÔÁË£¬ÎÒÏëÆðÀ´ÁË¡£"  
  
H: "ÏëÆðÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: "ÏëÆðÄãÒ»¹áµÄË¼Î¬·½Ê½¡£ÄãÓÐÊ±³Ù¶ÛµÃ¿ÉÅÂ£¬ÎÒÄÜ¿´µ½µÄÕæÏàÔ¶±ÈÄã¶àµÃ¶à¡£¿ÉÄãÈ´´Ó²»·ÅÆúË¼¿¼£¬ÓÚÊÇ£¬Í»È»¾ÍÓÐÄÇÃ´Ò»¿Ì£¬Áé¹âÕ§ÏÖµÄÄã»áÃÍÈ»×¥×¡ÊÂÇéµÄ±¾ÖÊ£¬½«ÁìÎòµ½µÄ¶«Î÷Õ¹Ê¾¸ø±ðÈË¡£ÕâÊµÔÚÊÇÌì¸³¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÌ«×ßÔËÁË¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒµ¹²»ÕâÃ´ÈÏÎª¡£"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"Äã±¾À´´òËã¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´ÒâË¼£¿"  
  
D: "Èç¹ûÕ½Õù²»Ôø±¬·¢¡£ÄÑµÀÄãÃ»ÕâÃ´¼ÙÉè¹ý£¿¼ÙÈç´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐÕ½Õù£¬¼ÙÈç´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐÈÎºÎÊÂÄÜ×èÖ¹ÄãÊµÏÖ×Ô¼ºµÄÔ¸Íû--ÄÇÄã»á×öÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "Å¶£¬ÎÒÒ²Ëµ²»Çå¡£»òÐí»áµ±¸öÖ°Òµ¿ýµØÆæÇòÊÖ£¬»òÕß³ÉÎª°ÁÂÞ¡£Õ½Õù±¬·¢Ê±ÎÒ²ÅÊ®ÎåËê--ÎåÄê¼¶²Å¸Õ¸Õ¹ýÈ¥Ò»°ë¡£ÄÇÃ´ÄêÇá£¬¸ù±¾Ã»ÌÚ³öÊ±¼äÌæÎ´À´´òËã¡£²»¹ýÎÒÈ·Êµ¼ÇµÃ¡­¡­ÎÒÏëÒª¸ö¼Ò£¬ÎÒ´ÓÃ»ÕæÕýÓµÓÐ¹ý×Ô¼ºµÄ¼Ò¡£ÒþÒþÔ¼Ô¼µØ£¬ÎÒÅÎÍû×ÅÄÜÓÐÒ»¼äÄÇÖÖ--ÃÎÏëÐ¡ÎÝ£¬ÄãÖªµÀµÄ£¬¾ÍÏóÍ¼»­ÊéÉÏµÄÄÇÑù¡£Ç½ÉÏÅÀÂúÈÌ¶¬ÌÙ£¬Ôº×ÓÀïÓÐÌõ¹·£¬µ±È»»¹ÓÐÐÄ°®µÄ¼ÒÈË¡£"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"¾ÍÊÇÄÇÑù¼òµ¥µÄ¶«Î÷¡£ÄãÄØ£¿ÄãÓÖÏëÒªÐ©Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: "àÞ£¬ÎÒÏëÒªµÄ¶«Î÷³ÉÇ§ÉÏÍò£¬ÄãÁË½âÎÒµÄ¡£Ê®ÎåËêÊ±ÎÒ¾ÍÒÑ¾­ÓÐ³É´ò³É´òµÄÈËÉú´ó¼ÆÁË--´ó·ò¡¢²Ã·ì¡¢Ë®ÊÖ¡¢Õ½Ê¿¡¢Ë®ÊÖ¡¢ÉðÊ¿¡¢Ò©¼ÁÊ¦¡¢Ð¡Íµ¡£Õæ¿ÉÏ§×îºóÖ»ÊµÏÖÁËÆäÖÐÖ®Ò»¡£ÎÊÌâ¾ÍÔÚÓÚÈË×ÜÊÇ»á·ÅÆúÔ¸Íû£¬·ÅÆúÑ¡Ôñ£¬³ý·Ç¼ÊÓö±ÆµÃËûÃÇ·ÇÑ¡²»¿É¡£"  
  
H: "Äã¾ÍÊÇÕâÑù£¿"  
  
D: "Ò²²»ÊÇ¡£ÆäÊµÎÒÃÇ±¾À´¾ÍÃ»¶àÉÙÑ¡Ôñ¡£Äã»á°´ÕÕDumbledoreµÄÔ¸Íû³¤´ó£¬×öËûÏë×öµÄÊÂ£¬»òÊÇÑ§Ron WeasleyÄÇÑù¹ýÈÕ×Ó¡£Äã»áÌÖGinny×öÀÏÆÅ£¬ÉõÖÁ²»È¥Ïë×Ô¼ºÊÇ·ñÕæ´òËãÕâÃ´×ö¡£¶øÎÒÔò»á¼Ì³Ð¼ÒÒµ£¬×ñ´ÓÊÀ´úµÄ´«Í³£¬È¢PansyÎªÆÞ£¬ÔÙÉúÒ»¸ö¸ù±¾²»Öª¸ÃÈçºÎ¸§ÑøµÄ¼Ì³ÐÈË¡£ÈËÃÇ×ÜÊÇÌ«ÉÆÓÚ½«×Ô¼ºÑÍÃ»ÓÚÜ¿Ü¿ÖÚÉú¡£  
  
H: "Å¶£¬¿ÉÄã¸Õ²Å²»ÊÇËµ£¬Òª¼ÙÉèÃ»ÈÎºÎÊÂÄÜ×èÖ¹ÄãÊµÏÖÔ¸ÍûÂð£¿"  
  
D: "àÅ£¬ÄãËµµÄ¶Ô¡£ÄÇÒ²ÐíÎÒ»á×öÐ©Âé¹ÏµÄÊÂÇé¡£"  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: "ÄãÖªµÀÎÒÓÐ¶àÏ²»¶¸ßÈËÒ»µÈµÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£ÒªÊÇÄÜºÍÂé¹Ï»ìÔÚÒ»Æð£¬ÄÇÎÒÊ±Ê±¿Ì¿Ì¶¼ÄÜÏíÊÜÕâ·ÝÓÅÔ½¸ÐÁË¡£µ±È»»¹µÃ¸ø×Ô¼º´´Ôì¸öÐ¡Ð¡µÄ»ú»á£¬±ÈÈçËµ£¬¿ÉÒÔµ±ÄÐÄ£ÌØ¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÐÄ££¿¾ÍÄã£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒµ±È»ÄÜ×öÄ£ÌØ¡£ÎÒºÜÆ¯ÁÁµÄ£¬ÄÑµÀÄãÃ»¾õµÃÎÒÆ¯ÁÁ£¿"  
  
H: "ÄãµÄÁ³Ì«¼âÁË¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÕâ½ÐÓÅ¡«ÑÅ¡«¾«¡«ÖÂ¡«µÄ¡«¹ó¡«×å¡«ÂÖ¡«Àª¡«¡«¡£"  
  
H: "¾ÍÊÇÌ«¼âÁË£¬ÁíÍâ£¬Ì¹°×µØËµ£¬Äã»¹ÊÝÁËµã¡£"  
  
D: "Äã»¹ºÃÒâË¼ËµÎÒ£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒÓÖÃ»´òËãÏòÈ«ÊÀ½ç¶µÊÛ×Ô¼ºµÄÃÀÃ²¡£"  
  
D: "ÄÇÖ»ÊÇÒ»ÖÖÏë·¨£¬ºÃ°ÉºÃ°É£¬ÄÇÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÈ¥µ±ÑÝÔ±¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Äã»áÑÝÏ·£¿"  
  
  
  
D: "ÎÒ¾õµÃÐÐ£¬»¹Ã»ÊÔ¹ý¡£ÎÒÏëËµµÄÊÇ£¬ÎÒ×ÜÊÇÏ£ÍûÄÜ¹»×öÐ©--àÅ£¬»Ô»ÍÒ«ÑÛ£¬ÍòÖÚÖõÄ¿µÄÊÂÇé¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Ò²°üÀ¨ËÄ´¦ÕÐÃ¨¶º¹·£¬¹´Òý±ðÈË¸øÄãÕÕÏñ£¿"  
  
D: £¨Ç«ÐéµØ£©"Õâ¸ö£¬Èç¹ûÕâÊÇ±ØÐëµÄ¡­¡­ÎÒÀÖÒâ½ÓÊÜ£¬¾Í×÷ÎªÏ×ÉíÒÕÊõµÄ´ú¼ÛºÃÁË¡£"  
  
H: £¨ÇáÐ¦£©"ÉÏµÛ°¡£¬ÎÒ--ÎÒÕæµÄÏ²»¶¼ûµ½Äã¡£Äã¿´ÉÏÈ¥»¹ÊÇÄÇÃ´³¯Æø²ª²ª¡£"  
  
D: "ËãÊÇ·í´ÌÂð£¿¶ÔÒ»¸öÈËÉúÒÑ¾­½áÊøµÄÈËÀ´Ëµ¡£"  
  
H: "²»¡£ÎÒÊÇËµ--Äã²Å¶þÊ®Ò»Ëê£¬È´ÄÜÈç´Ë°ÑÎÕ×¡×Ô¼º¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒ¸ù±¾Ã»°ÑÎÕ×Ô¼º£¬ÎÒÊÇÄóÔÚ±ðÈËµÄÊÖÐÄÀï¡£ÔÙ¹ýÒ»°ÙÄêËûÃÇ¶¼²»»á·ÅÎÒ³öÈ¥£¬Ò»±²×Ó¶¼ÒªÁôÔÚÕâÀÎ·¿Àï£¬ÎÒ°®µÄÈËÒ²¶¼ËÀ¾øÁË¡£ËùÒÔÒ²Ã»±ØÒªÔÙÈÃ×Ô¼º±äµÃ¼áÇ¿£¬È¥½¨Á¢Ê²Ã´ÐÂÉú»î¡£ÎÒµÄÉúÃüÀï³ýÁËËÄÃæÇ½ºÍÕûÒ¹µÄØ¬ÃÎÊ²Ã´¶¼²»»áÓÐ£¬ÓÀÔ¶¶¼²»»áÓÐ¡£ËùÒÔ--Äã¾Í±ðËµÉµ»°ÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒ¡­¡­±§Ç¸¡£"  
  
D: "¿ÉÄã»¹ÓÐ»ú»áÈÃ×Ô¼ºÏó¸ö»îÈË¡£Äã»¹Ã»È¥ÕÒParvatiÂð£¿"  
  
H: "»¹Ã»¡£"  
  
D: "ÏÖÔÚÊÇ°ËÔÂÁË¡£¿´ÔÚÉÏµÛ·ÝÉÏ£¬È¥¶É¸öÊî¼Ù°É¡£ÑûËýºÍÄãÒ»ÆðÈ¥--Ëý»á´ðÓ¦µÄ¡£Âþ²½ÔÚÒì¹úµÄº£±õ£¬ºÈÉÏ¼¸±­¼¦Î²¾Æ£¬ÔÙ±©Ê³Ò»¶ÙÏÊ¹û´ó²Í¡£"  
  
H: "ÏëË¦µôÎÒ£¿"  
  
D: "¶ÔÁË£¬Potter£¬¾ÍÊÇÕâÒâË¼¡£ÎÒÃ»¹¤·òÅãÄãÍæÁË¡£ÖªµÀÂð£¬Èç½ñÎÒÃÇÕýÔÚÊµ¼ùÒ»Ì×»¥ÖúÐÄÀíÁÆ·¨£¬·¸ÈËÃÇ¶¼³ÉË«Åä¶ÔµØ£¬ºÃ±Ë´Ë½øÐÐÈÈÇéÑóÒçÃîÈ¤ºáÉúµÄ½»Á÷¡£Ð¡Fudge²¿³¤µÄÕâ¸öÖ÷ÒâËã²»ËãµÃÉÏÓ¢Ã÷¾ø¶¥£¿  
  
H: "ÓëËûÅ²ÓÃÖØ½¨Õ¬ÎÝµÄ²¦¿î½¨Ôì´óÀíÊ¯¼ÍÄî±®µÄÖ÷Òâ¼¸ºõÍ¬µÈÓ¢Ã÷¡£"  
  
D: "ºÜÓÐÈ¤°É¡£Õ½Õù½áÊøºó£¬´ÓÒõ¹µÀï×ê³öµÄË¶Êóµ¹ÏñÊÇÎ¨Ò»µÄÊ¤ÀûÕß£¬ÉñÆø»îÏÖ¡­¡­¶øÇÒÌåÌ¬Ó·Ö×¡£²»¹ýÎÒÏëËµµÄÊÇ£¬´ÓÃ¿ÖÜÓëÊ³ÈËÄ§¿×·ò×ÓÀÏÐÖµÄÀýÐÐ½»Á÷ÖÐ»ñµÃµÄÀÖÈ¤ÒÑ¾­¹»ÎÒÏíÊÜµÄÁË¡£àÞ¡«ÄãÕæ¸Ã¿´¿´µÄ£¬Potter£¬ÄÇ²ÅÕæ½Ð×öË¼ÏëµÄ³å×²ÓëÁé»êµÄ¶Ô¾ö¡£"  
  
H: "¿´µÃ³ö£¬ÎÒÒÑ¾­³¹µ×Ã»ÓÃÁË¡£"  
  
D: "ÓÐÊ±ÎÒÕæ»á¸Ð¶¯µ½ÈÈÀáÓ¯¿ô¡£'¹ýµÃÔõÃ´Ñù£¿'ÎÒÂúÃæ´º·çµØÎÊËû£¬ËûÉî³ÁµØ¹¾ààÒ»Éù¡£'Äã×î½ü³öÂäµÃÔ½·¢ÓÐÀâ½ÇÁË£¬±ÈÏÈÇ°ÃçÌõÁËÒ»°ë¡£'ÎÒ¼ÌÐøÂúÃæ´º·ç£¬Ëû¼ÌÐøÉî³ÁµØ¹¾àà¡£'Ì«Ì«ºÍÐ¡áÌ×ÓÃÇÓÐÏûÏ¢Âð£¿'ÎÒÓÖÎÊ¡£Ëû»¹ÊÇÉî³ÁµØ¹¾àà£¬²¢¶ÔÎÒÍ¶À´Ò»¸ö¿Ö²ÀÎÞ±ÈµÄ¿Õ¶´ÑÛÉñ¡£ÓÚÊÇÎÒº§È»»ØÍû£¬°§ÃùµÀ£º'ÇóÇóÄã±ð´òÎÒ¡£'ËûÓÖÉî³ÁµØ¹¾àà¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÏàÐÅÄãÃÇÔÚ²»Í¬µÄÍâ±íÏÂÓÐ×ÅÏàÇ×Ïà°®µÄÁé»ê¡£²»¹ý£¬Ò»ÖÜÁ½´ÎÌ¸»°£¬ºÃÏñÒ²²»»áÕ¼ÓÃÄãºÜ¶à¾«Á¦°É£¿"  
  
D: "¾ÍÁ½´ÎÌ¸»°£¿ÄãËµÊ²Ã´°¡£¿ÎÒÒ»Ììµ½Íí¶¼ÔÚºÍ×Ô¼º¶Ô»°¡£ÓÃÎÒÄÇ½Æ÷ïµÄÂÛ°×ÓëÁéÇÉµÄ»ú·æÎª×Ô¼º´øÀ´Ë¼±çµÄÀÖÈ¤£¬ÓÃ×Ô±à×Ôµ¼µÄÏÂÁ÷ç³ÎÅ¸ø×Ô¼ºÌá¹©¸Ð¹ÙµÄÏíÊÜ¡£ÎÒ¼¸ºõ´Ó²»×¡×ì£¬ÎÒÐèÒªÒ»Ìì¶þÊ®ËÄÐ¡Ê±µÄÓéÀÖ¡£"  
  
H: "¿É£¬ÎÒ»¹ÊÇ¿´²»³ö¸ÏÎÒ×ß¶ÔÄãÓÐÊ²Ã´ºÃ´¦¡£³ý·Ç£¬Äã²¢²»Ïó×Ô¼ºÒÔÎªµÄÄÇÑù×ÔË½¡£"  
  
D: "¹þ£¬ÎÒ¿É±ÈÄ§¹í±¾ÈË¸ü¼Ó×ÔË½¡£ÖÁÉÙ£¬ËûÀÏÈË¼ÒÊ±²»Ê±»¹Òª¹ØÐÄ±ðÈËÈçºÎ´¦ÀíËûÃÇµÄÁé»ê¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇÄãµ½µ×´òµÄÊ²Ã´Ö÷Òâ£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒÊÇÐÄ·³£¬¿´µ½ÓÐÐ©ÈËÔÚÀË·ÑËûÃÇµÄÉúÃü£¬²»È¥×öÄÇÐ©ÎÒÒÑ¾­Ã»»ú»á×öµÄÊÂ¡£»¹ÓÐ¡­¡­"  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: £¨³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
H: "Malfoy?"  
  
D: £¨Í»È»·¢×÷£©"Äã¸ù±¾ÏëÏó²»³öÕâ¶ÔÎÒÒâÎ¶×ÅÊ²Ã´£¬Potter¡£½ö½öÊÇÌýµ½Ò»¸öÈËµÄÉùÒô£¬ÓÐÒ»¸öÈË×ö°é£¬½ö½öÊÇËµ³öÄãµÄ¸Ð¾õ£¬Ö±µ½ÐÄÀïÔÙ´Î¸Ð¾õµ½ÇáËÉ¡£ÎÒËµ¹ýÎÒ°®µÄÈË¶¼ÒÑ¾­ËÀÈ¥£¬ÄãÒ²Ã÷°×ÎÒÔÚÕâÀï¾ÍÒªºÍÒ»ÇÐÓÐÈËÎ¶µÄ¶«Î÷¶Ï¾øÁªÏµ¡£ÎÒÀ´µ½ÕâÀïÊ±¾ÍÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÒÑ¾­ËÀÁË¡£Èç¹ûÎÒÓÖ¿ªÊ¼¸Ð¾õµ½ÉúµÄÔ¸Íû--ÓÖ¿ªÊ¼¿ÊÇóÐ©Ê²Ã´--"  
  
H: "Malfoy¡­¡­"  
  
D: £¨¿ñ±©µØ£©"¿ÉÎÒ²»ÏëÕâÑù£¡ÎÒ²»ÄÜÔÙÓÐÇ£¹Ò£¬²»ÒªÔÙÓÐÇ£¹Ò¡£»î×ÅµÄ¸Ð¾õÌ«ÐÁ¿à£¬ÎÒ²»ÄÜ£¬ÎÒ²»ÏëÊÔ£¬²»Ïëµ½Í·À´--ÄãÌýµ½ÁËÂð£¬Potter£¿ÎÒ²»ÏëÔÙÒÀÁµÈÎºÎ¶«Î÷£¬ÎÒ³ÐÊÜ²»Æð¡£ÔÚÕâÀï£¬ÎÒÒÑ¾­ÊÇ¸öËÀÈË£¬Ã»ÓÐ»ØÍ·Â·¿É×ßÁË¡£ÄãÎªÊ²Ã´¾Í²»ÄÜÈÃÎÒ°²°²¾²¾²µØÀÃËÀÔÚÕâÀï£¿  
  
H: "Èç¹ûÄãÕæ¾õµÃÉúÃüÒÑ¾­³¹µ×ÖÕ½áÁË£¬ÄÇÔõÃ´²»¸É´àÏóAngelinaÄÇÑù×ö£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒËûÂèµÄ¾ÍÊÇÌ«Íç¹ÌÁË¡£"  
  
H: £¨Æ¬¿Ì³ÁÄ¬£©"ÄãµÄÀÏÃ«²¡¡£"  
  
D: "ÇóÄãÁË£¬Potter£¬ÕâÃ»ÓÃ¡£ÇóÄã£¬×ßµÃÔ¶Ô¶µÄ£¬±ðÔÙ»ØÀ´ÁË¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÒÑ¾­--Ì«¾Ã²»ÔøÅÎÍû¹ýÈÎºÎ¶«Î÷ÁË¡£¿É×òÌìÒ¹ÀïÎÒÓÖ×öÁËØ¬ÃÎ£¬ÓÖÒ»´Î¼â½Ð×Å¾ªÐÑ£¬ÄÇÒ»¿Ì--ÎÒÕæÏ£ÍûÄãÄÜÔÚÉíÅÔ¡£"  
  
D: "ÔÚÄãÎÔÊÒÀï£¿Ò»Ë¿²»¹Ò£¿²»ÒªÏÅÎÒ£¬Potter¡£ÎÒ²»ÊÇÄÇÖÖÅ®º¢¡£"  
  
H: "È¥ÄãµÄ£¬Malfoy£¬ÎÒÃ»¿ªÍæÐ¦¡£ÎÒÊÇÏë¼ûÄã¡£"  
  
D:"ÐÐ°¡£¬À´°É£¬·´ÕýÎÒÒ²µ²²»×¡ÄãÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿ÎÒÔÚÕâ¶ùÖ»ÊÇ¸ö·¸ÈË£¬È¥²»ÁËÊ²Ã´Òì¹úµÄº£±õ£¬Ò²Ã»·¨ÉÏ½Ö³Ô³ÔºÈºÈ£¬ÉõÖÁ²»ÄÜÔÚÄãÀ´µÄÊ±ºò³öÃÅ±Ü¿Í¡£Õâ¾ÍÊÇÎÒÎªÊ²Ã´'¿´ÉÏÈ¥'ºÜÄÜ°ÑÎÕ×Ô¼º£¬ÒòÎªÎÒÖ»ÄÜ×öµ½ÕâÑù£¬ÒòÎªÎÒÎÞ¼Æ¿ÉÊ©Ò²ÎÞÂ·¿ÉÌÓ£¬ÎÒ¸Ï²»×ßÄã¡¢¶ã²»¿ªÄã£¬ÎÒÊ²Ã´¶¼×ö²»µ½£¬Ö»ÄÜÇóÄã£¬¿´ÔÚÉÏµÛµÄ·ÝÉÏ£¬·Å¹ýÎÒ¡£  
  
H: "ÎÒ--¸ÃËÀµÄ£¬ÄãÃ÷ÖªÎÒÃ»°ì·¨¾Ü¾ø¡£¼ÙÈçÕâÕæµÄÊÇÄãËùÅÎÍûµÄ¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÖ»ÄÜÕâÑùÅÎÍû¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÕâ¾Í×ß£¬ÎÒ--¶Ô²»Æð¡£"  
  
D: "È¥ÕÒParvati¡£"  
  
H: "Malfoy£¬Äã»á²»»á--"  
  
D: "ÇóÄã£¬×ß°É¡£" 


	6. Part VI

¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
=====================================================  
  
µÚÁùÕÂ  
  
(ÃÅ±»ÍÆ¿ªµÄÇáÏì)   
  
D: "Potter£¬ÎÒ²»ÊÇËµÈÃÄã--"  
  
£¨ÉíÌåÌ±ÔÚÀ¸¸ËÉÏµÄÉùÒô£©  
  
D: "àÞ¡«ÀÏÌìÒ¯¡£¿ìÆðÀ´£¬Potter¡£"£¨Í£¶Ù£¬½Å²½Éù£©"àË£¬àË£¬ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
D: "Äã²»ÄÜ¾ÍÕâÃ´×øÏÂÈ¥£¬ËûÃÇ»á°ÑÄãõß³öÈ¥µÄ¡£ËùÒÔ--à»£¡"  
  
H: "ÎÒÕÕÄãËµµÄ×öÁË¡£"  
  
H: "àÞ£¬àÞ£¬àÞ¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÕÕÄãËµµÄ×öÁË¡£ÎÒÈ¥ÕÒParvati£¬ÎÒÏòËýµÀÇ¸£¬ÎÒÊÔ×Å½âÊÍ--½âÊÍÎÒÎªÊ²Ã´»áÄÇÑù¡£ÎÒÏëºÍËýºÃºÃÌ¸Ì¸£¬¶ÔËýËµµãÐÄÀïµÄÏë·¨£¬½á¹û--ËýÎÇÁËÎÒ¡£"  
  
D: "ÄãÕâ×ßÔËµÄ»ìÇò£¬à»£¡"  
  
H: £¨²ü¶¶µÄÉùÒô£©"ËýÎÇÎÒÖ»Îª¶Â×¡ÎÒµÄ×ì¡£ÄãÖªµÀÄÇÊÇÊ²Ã´¸Ð¾õÂð£¿ÎÒÄÜ´ÓËýµÄÑÛÀï¶Á³öËýµÄÐÄË¼--ËýÊÜ²»ÁË£¬Ìýµ½ËÀÈËµÄÃû×Ö¡¢Ìýµ½ÓÐÈËÌáÆðËûÃÇ¶¼ÈÃËýÊÜ²»ÁË¡£ËýÉõÖÁ¿ÉÒÔ°ÑÈâÌå½»¸øÎÒ»»È¡Ò»µãÁ®¼ÛµÄ°²Î¿£¬Ö»ÒªÎÒÄÜÑÚ¸ÇÆðÔø¾­µÄÍ´¿à£¬²»ÔÙ½Ò¿ªÄÇÐ©´ÌÈËµÄÕæÏà¡£ÌìÄÄ--ÄÇÖÖ³ÁÄ¬£¬ÉúÕßµÄ³ÁÄ¬±ÈËÀÕßµÄÎÞÉù¸ü¼Ó¿Ö²À¡£ÎÒÃÇ±¾Ó¦ÓÐÓÂÆøÌ¸ÂÛËûÃÇ£¬ÎÒÃÇ°®ËûÃÇ¡£"  
  
D: "ÓÐÊ±ÈËÃÇ²»¹»¼áÇ¿¡£"  
  
H: "¿ÉËûÃÇ¸Ã¼áÇ¿µÄ£¡ÄÇÑùµÄÈíÈõÌ«¿ÉÅÂ¡£ÎÒµÀ±ðÊ±£¬Ëý½¨ÒéÎÒÈ¥¿´¿´¼ÒÀïÈË£¬ÎÒµÄ--¼ÒÀïÈË¡£ÎÒÒ²ÕÕ°ìÁË£¬»ØÈ¥ÕÒDursleyÒ»¼Ò¡£ÎÒÔø·¢ÊÄÓÀÔ¶¶¼²»ÔÙ°Ý·ÃÄÇ¸öºÁÎÞ×ðÑÏµÄÍ¯Äê¹ÊµØ£¬  
  
ÎÒ·¢¹ýÊÄµÄ¡£ÎÒ»Øµ½ÄÇÀï£¬Õ¾ÔÚÅ®ÕêÂ·µÄ·¿Íâ£¬Í¸¹ý´°»§¿´¼ûËûÃÇ¡£±íµÜDudleyºÍÎÒÍ¬Äê£¬ËûÉí±ßÊÇÒÑÓÐÉíÔÐµÄÌ«Ì«£¬ºÜ³ó¡£Dudley¸üÊÇ·ÊµÃÈÃÈË×÷Å»¡£ÎÒµÄÒÌ¸¸ÒÌÄ¸Ò²ÔÚ--Ò»¼ÒÈËÀÁÑóÑóµØ£¬¹ý×ÅÎÞÈË´òÈÅ×ÔµÃÆäÀÖµÄÈÕ×Ó¡£ËûÃÇ¹ýµÃºÜ¿ì»î£¬ÎÒ»îÔÚµØÓüÀïµÄÁùÄêÖÐËûÃÇÒ»Ö±¶¼ºÜ¿ì»î¡£¶øÎÒÁË½âËûÃÇ£¬ËûÃÇ¶¼ÊÇÐ©±°±ÉÏÂ×÷Ò»¶Ç×Ó»µË®µÄÐ¡ÈË£¬ÄÇÖÖ¸ÉÒ»µã»µÊÂ¶¼»á×ÔÃùµÃÒâµÄ¼Ò»ï¡£¿ÉËûÃÇÈ´ºÜÐÒ¸£¡£ÎÒÕ¾ÔÚ´°Íâ£¬Ïëµ½µ±Äê£¬Ïëµ½ËûÃÇµÄÎªÈË£¬Ïëµ½ÄÇÐ©Âé¹Ï¶ÔÎÒÃÇËù×÷ËùÎª--ÎÒ²îµã°ÑËûÃÇÈ«É±ÁË¡£ÎÒÕæ¾õµÃÄÇÑù×ö²ÅÊÇ¶ÔµÄ£¬ÉÏµÛ°¡£¬ÎÒÕæÏëÉ±ÁËËûÃÇ¡£"  
  
D:"¿ÉÄã²¢Ã»ÄÇÃ´×ö¡£"  
  
H: £¨Ë»ÑÆµØ£©"¿ÉÎÒ»¹ÊÇÏëÉ±ËûÃÇ£¡ÎÒÒ²È¥²»ÁËÊ²Ã´Òì¹úµÄº£±õ£¬ÄÇÀïÈ«¶¼ÊÇÐ©ÆÈ²»¼°´ýÕ¹Ê¾×Ô¼ºÐÒ¸£ÈËÉúµÄÕ´Õ´×ÔÏ²µÄ¼Ò»ï£¬ÄÇÐ©¶ÔËûÈËµÄÍ´¿à£¬¶ÔÒ»ÇÐ¿ÉÄÜ¸ÉÈÅËûÃÇÆ½¾²Éú»îµÄÊÂ¶¼ÊÓ¶ø²»¼ûµÄÃ»ÐÄÃ»·ÎµÄÈË¡£ÎÒ²»Ïë--ÕâÐ©¾ÍÊÇ´ú¼ÛÂð£¿ºÍÆ½µÄ´ú¼Û£¿ÏóParvatiÄÇÑù£¬¾Í´ËÍüÈ´ËùÓÐËÀÈ¥µÄÈË£¬Ò²¾Í´ËÍüÈ´ËùÓÐºÍËûÃÇÒ»Í¬ËÀÈ¥µÄÐÅÑö£¿ÎÒ¾ÍÊÇ--¾ÍÊÇ°ì²»µ½¡£ÎÒ²»ÏëÕâÑù»îÏÂÈ¥µÄ£¬ÎÒ²»ÏëÃ¿Ò¹Ã¿Ò¹´Ó¶ñÃÎÖÐ¼â½Ð×ÅÐÑÀ´£¬ÎÒ²»ÏëÔ÷ºÞËûÃÇµÄ¡£ÎÒÖ»ÊÇÏ£ÍûÄÜ--²»ÔÙ¹Â¶À¡£ÏëÕÒÒ»¸öÄÜÃ÷°×ÎÒµÄÈË£¬Ö»ÓÐÕâÑùÎÒ²ÅÄÜ¼á³ÖÏÂÈ¥£¬ËùÒÔ--"  
  
D: "ºÃÁË£¬Ðê--ÇáÉùµã¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "ÎÒÏëºÍÄãÔÚÒ»Æð¡£ÄãÃ÷°×Âð£¿"  
  
D:"ÎÒÃ÷°×¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇ¾Í±ðÔÙ¸ÏÎÒ×ß£¡"  
  
D:"¿´À´Õâ°ì·¨²»´ó×àÐ§£¬ÊÇ°É£¿ÎÒ²»»áÔÙ¸ÏÄã×ßÁË£¬ÐÐÁËÂð£¿ÎÒ²»»áÁË¡£"  
  
  
  
H: "Malfoy£¬ÄãÕâ¸ö¹·ÔÓÖÖ¡£"  
  
D: "Potter£¬Äã¿ì°ÑÎÒµÄÊÖÄóËéÁË¡£"  
  
H: £¨ÉîÎü£©"¶Ô²»Æð¡£"  
  
D: "ºÃÀ²£¬Ã»¹ØÏµ¡£ÎÒÖªµÀÎÒµÄ»°ÓïÁîÄã×ÅÃÔ£¬ÎÒµÄ÷ÈÁ¦ÁîÄãÎÞ·¨¿¹¾Ü¡£²»¹ýÄã¼Ç×Å£¬Õâ²¢²»¹¹³É²»ºÍParvatiÉÏ´²µÄ½è¿Ú¡£ÎÒ¶ÔÄã³¹µ×Ê§ÍûÁË¡£"  
  
H: "È¥ÄãµÄ£¬Malfoy¡£"  
  
D: "ÓÖÏëÉ±ÈËÁË£¿ºÃ°ÉºÃ°É£¬ÔÝÇÒ°ÑÄÇ¸öÂúÉí¹û×ÓÂ¶µÄ¿ªÎ¸ParilÅ®ÀÉÅ×µ½ÄÔºó°É¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ¸ù±¾²»Ï²»¶Ê²Ã´±ù¶³¹û×ÓÂ¶¡£"  
  
D: "ËùÓÐÈË¶¼Ï²»¶¡£ÄãÔÚ·¢¶¶£¬ÖªµÀÂð£¿Äã±ÈÉÏ´ÎÊÝ¶àÁË¡£Á¬ÎÒÕâ¸ö±»ÖíÊ³º¦µÃÕûÌì³Ô²»ÏÂ·¹µÄ¿ÉÁ¯·¸ÈË¶¼±ÈÄãÇ¿¡£"  
  
H: "²»µ½Ì½ÊÓÊ±¼ä£¬ËûÃÇËµÊ²Ã´¶¼²»·ÅÎÒ½øÀ´¡£"  
  
D: "Äãµ½µ×ÔÚÍâÃæµÈÁË--ËãÁË£¬±ðËµÁË£¬ÎÒ²»ÏëÖªµÀ¡£ÓÐÊ±ÄãÊµÔÚÊÇ´ÀµÃ²»Öª½ÚÖÆ¡£"  
  
H: "ÖÁÉÙ£¬ÎÒ¶Ô±ù¶³¹û×ÓÂ¶»¹Ã»Ê²Ã´²»¿ÉÀíÓ÷µÄ±äÌ¬Æ«°®¡£"  
  
H: "µÈÄãÊÔ¹ýÁËÔÙËµ£¬Potter¡£Èç¹ûÄÄÌìÄÜÌýµ½Äã¹ØÓÚParilË«°ûÌ¥ºÍ±ù¶³¹û×ÓÂ¶µÄµ÷²é±¨¸æ£¬ÎÒµÄÕû¸öÉúÃü¶¼»á±»µãÁÁµÄ¡£"£¨¿äÕÅµÄÌ¾Æø£©"ºÃ°É£¬¼ÈÈ»ÄãÒÑ¾­À´ÁË£¬¾ÍºÍÎÒËµÐ©±ðµÄÊÂÇé°É¡£"  
  
H: "ÏëÖªµÀÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: "ÅÚµ¯¶ÓÔÚÁªÈüÀïµÄ±íÏÖÔõÃ´Ñù£¿"  
  
H: £¨ÑÈÒìµÄÐ¦£©"ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ£¬ºÃ¾ÃÃ»×¢Òâ¹ý¿ýµØÆæÈüÊÂÁË¡£"  
  
D: "ÕæµÄ£¿Ì«¡­¡­²»ÏñÄãÁË¡£ÄÇºÃ£¬×î½üÓÐÊ²Ã´ÐÂ¸èÂð£¿ÎÒ×îÏ²»¶Wyrd½ãÃÃ£¬ËýÃÇÓÐÃ»ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÐÂÇú·¢ÐÐ¼Æ»®£¿"  
  
H: "Õâ¸öÎÒÒ²²»ÖªµÀ¡£"  
  
D: "Ã»ÓÃµÄÉµ¹Ï£¬Potter¡£ÎÒ²Â¶¼ÄÜ²Â³öÄãÒ»Ììµ½ÍíÔÚ¸ÉÊ²Ã´£º'Ç×°®µÄÈÕ¼Ç--'"  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»¼ÇÈÕ¼Ç¡£"  
  
D: "'Ç×°®µÄÎÒÀÁµÃ¶¯±ÊµÄÈÕ¼Ç--½ñÈÕ£¬ÎÒÎÔ´²ÀÁÆð£¬ËÄÄ¿¶ÔÇ½£¬Âú»³¾É·ß£¬¼ä»ò¾ÚÉ¥£¬Èý²ÍÎ´Ê³£¬ÁÄÒÔ¶ÔSybil Trelawney¾ýÖ®»àË¼Ï¾Äî×ÔÓé£¬Óô½áÔÚÐÄ--à»£¡'"  
  
H: "ÎÒ´ÓÃ»ÎÞÁÄµ½¶ÔTrelawney½ÌÊÚ²úÉúÐÔ»ÃÏë¡£»¹ÓÐ£¬ÎÒÃ»ÄãÏëµÄÄÇÃ´ÏÐ£¬ÎÒ»¹ÉÏ½Ö²É¹º¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÎÞ»°¿ÉËµ¡£ÄãµÄÉç½»Éú»îÌ«·á¸»¶à²ÊÁË¡£"  
  
H: "ÉÏ´ÎÄãÌáµ½ÁËÄÇÐ©ÄãÒÑ¾­×ö²»ÁËµÄÊÂ£¬ËùÒÔ£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÊÔ×ÅÈ¥ÏíÊÜËüÃÇ¡£"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"Ð§¹û²»´ó£¬µ«ºÃ´õÊÇ¸ö¿ªÊ¼¡£ÏÂ´ÎÎÒ»òÐí»áÊÔÊÔ¼¦Î²¾Æ¡£"  
  
D: "ÄãÉÏ½ÖÂò¶«Î÷£¬¾ÍÒòÎªÎÒ×ö²»µ½£¿"  
  
H: "Ã»´í£¬ÏÛÄ½Âð£¬¼µ¶ÊÂð£¿"  
  
D: "ÄãÊÇ¸ö¹Öµ½¼ÒµÄÒìÀà£¬Potter¡£Ä¸Ç×ÒÔÇ°¾¯¸æÎÒÐ¡ÐÄÄÇÐ©¹ºÎï¿ñ¡£ËýÊÇÕâÃ´ËµµÄ£º'ÀëÄÇÐ©ÈËÔ¶µã£¬Draco¡£ËûÃÇ²»¿ÉÐÅ¡£ËûÃÇ×ÔÒÔÎªÄÜ¿ØÖÆ×Ô¼º£¬½á¹ûµ½Í·À´¶¼ÊÇÄÇÐ©¶«Î÷ÔÚ×óÓÒËûÃÇ¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒËæÊ±¶¼¿ÉÒÔÈöÊÖ²»¸É¡£"  
  
D: "ÄÇ¾ÍÊ±¿ÌÌáÐÑ×Ô¼º°É¡£»¹ÓÐ£¬È¥¿´¿´ÅÚµ¯¶ÓµÄ±ÈÈü£¬ÎÒÏëÖªµÀËûÃÇµÄ½ü¿ö¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÈ¥¹ýÒ»´Î£¬¾ÍÔÚËûÃÇÖØÐÂ×é¶ÓÖ®ºó¡£¿ÉÎÒ×ÜÈÌ²»×¡Ïëµ½Ron£¬ËûÒªÄÜÔÚÄÇÀï¸ÃÓÐ¶à¿ªÐÄ¡£ÓÚÊÇÎÒÃ»·¨ÔÙ¿´ÏÂÈ¥£¬Ëû²»ÔÚÁË£¬ÎÒÃ»·¨--"  
  
D: "ÄÇ¾ÍÔÙÈ¥¿´Ò»³¡¡£Äã²»ÏëÍüÈ´ËÀÈ¥µÄÈË£¬µ«Ò²²»ÄÜÒò´Ë¾ÍÈÃËÀÕß½«ÄãÎü¸ÉºÄ¾¡¡£ËùÒÔ--ÉÏµÛ£¬Õâ¾ÍÊÇÄã²»¸ÃÀ´ÕâÀïµÄÁíÒ»¸öÀíÓÉ¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÔÚËµÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒÊÇÔÚËµÄã£¬Potter¡£ÎÒÔÚËµÄãÊÇË­£¬Äãµ±ÄêÊÇÊ²Ã´Ñù×Ó--µ±ÎÒÃÇ¶¼»¹ÊÇº¢×ÓµÄÊ±ºò¡£ÎÒ¡¢»¹ÓÐËùÓÐµÄÈË¶¼ÄÜ¿´³öÀ´£¬Äã¸ÕÀ´Ê±ÊÇÄÇÃ´¹Â¶À£¬Äã½ô½ôÎÕ×¡ËûÃÇ¸øÄãµÄÐÅÄî£¬¾ÍºÃÏñÄçËÀµÄÈË×¥×¡µ¾²Ý¡£ÄÇÊ±Äã²ÅÊ®Ò»Ëê£¬¾ÍÔ¸ÒâÎªÄÇÐ©ÐÅÄîÎþÉü×Ô¼º¡£Ö»ÒòÄãÒ»ÐÄÒ»ÒâµØÈÈ°®ÄÇ¸öÎÂÅ¯µÄÐÂÊÀ½ç£¬ÄÇÐ©ÐÂµÄÅóÓÑºÍµ¼Ê¦£¬Äã³äÂúÁË¹ØÓÚÕýÒåºÍÉÆÁ¼µÄ»ÃÏë¡£µ«Äã²»ÄÜÔÙ¼ÌÐøÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡£"  
  
H: "»¹ÄÜ¼ÌÐøÊ²Ã´£¿"£¨¿àÉ¬µØ£©"ÎÒÒÑ¾­²»Ê£Ê²Ã´ÀíÏëÁË¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÖªµÀ£¡Õâ¾ÍÊÇÎÒÒªËµµÄ¡£ÐÅÄî¶ÔÄãÀ´ËµÔø¾­ÊÇÒ»ÇÐ£¬¶ø½ñÈ´Ò»´ç´ç»¯³ÉÁË»Ò¡£ËùÒÔÄã²Å»áÏëµ½ËÀ£¬ÒòÎªÄã²»ÖªµÀÀë¿ªÁËËüÃÇ»¹ÔõÃ´»î£¬ÄÇÐ©¹âÈÙµÄÏ×Éí£¬»¹ÓÐ¡­¡­ÄãµÄÀíÏëËùÊ£ÎÞ¼¸£¬¾­²»Æð°×°×ÀË·ÑÁË¡£ÄãÒÑ¾­×ßµ½×¹ÂäµÄ±ßÔµ£¬Èç¹ûÄãÔÙ--ÔÙÏàÐÅÎÒ£¬µ½ÎÒÕâÀïÑ°ÕÒ¼ÄÍÐ£¬¾Í»á³¹µ×±ÀÀ£µÄ¡£"  
  
H: £¨ÇáÐ¦£©"Õâ¾ÍÊÇDraco Malfoy£¿ºÅ³Æ±ÈÄ§¹í»¹×ÔË½µÄÈË£¿"  
  
D: "×¡×ì£¬Potter£¬ÎÒÈÏÕæµÄ¡£ÎÒÊÇËÀÈË£¬Éú´æµÄÔ¸ÍûºÍÒâÒåÔÚÎÒÕâÀï¶¼ÒÑËÀÈ¥£¬Äã²»ÄÜÔÙºÍËÀÈËÊØÔÚÒ»Æð¡£ËùÓÐµÄÈË¶¼ÔÚÁ÷Ñª£¬¿ÉÄãÈ´ÔÚÈÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÑªÁ÷¸É¡£Äã°Ñ×Ô¼ºÖÃÓÚÕâÑùÒ»¸ö´àÈõµÄ¾³µØ£¬¶ø--ÀÏÌì--Õâ»áÈÃÄã·ÛÉíËé¹ÇµÄ£¬ÎÒ»áº¦Äã·ÛÉíËé¹ÇµÄ¡£Õâ¾ÍÊÇÄãÏëÒªµÄ£¿"  
  
H: "ÄãÃ»ÄÇÃ´»µ¡£"  
  
D: "ÄãÕâ³¹Í·³¹Î²µÄ³ÕÐÄÍýÏë¿ñ¡£±ðÕâÃ´×ö£¬·Å¿ªÎÒµÄÊÖ£¬Äã¸ÉÂðÕâÑù£¿¶ÔÄãÀ´ËµÎÒ»¹ÄÜÊÇÊ²Ã´£¿ÎÒÊÇ¸öÊ³ËÀÍ½£¬ÎÒÉ±ÈËÈçÂé£¬ÎÒÊÇÄãÑ§Ð£Àï×îÔ÷ºÞµÄ»µÐ¡×Ó¡£ÄãÃ»ÓÐÀíÓÉÎªÎÒÔãÌ£×Ô¼º¡£"  
  
H: "Malfoy--"  
  
D: "ÎÒ¶ÔÄãÊ²Ã´¶¼²»ÊÇ£¬Èç¹ûÄãÕæËûÂèµÄÉµµ½ÒªÃÔÁµÉÏÒ»¸öÊ²Ã´¶¼²»ÊÇµÄ¶«Î÷--ÄÇÎÒ¸æËßÄã£¬Äã×¢¶¨»á±»Ëº³ÉËéÆ¬¡£ÎÒ»áÇ·ÄãÒ»ÌõÃü£¬ÎÒ²»ÏëÇ·ÏÂÕâÖÖÕ®£¡"  
  
H: "Malfoy--"  
  
  
  
D: "Äã»á±»»ÙµôµÄ--"  
  
H: "Malfoy£¡±ðßëß¶ÁË£¬ÌýÎÒËµ¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÃ»ßëß¶--"  
  
H: "ÄãÒ»Ö±à©à©²»ÐÝ¸öÃ»Íê¡£ÌýÎÒËµ£¬Äã¿Ï¶¨ÖªµÀÄÇÐ©Ä§·¨Õ¨µ¯Ï®À´Ê±¸ÃÔõÃ´°ì--"  
  
D: "ÖªµÀ¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇÐ©Õ¨µ¯ÖÐ²ØÓÐ»ÃÐÎ¹Ö£¨²©¸ñÌØ£©£¬ÔÚ±¬Õ¨ºóµÄ»ÃÏóÖÐ£¬ÄãÉõÖÁ»áÒÔÎª×Ô¼ºÕýÔÚÄ¸Ç×¸¹ÄÚÁ÷³öµÄ¶Ç³¦Àï·­¹ö¡­¡­"  
  
D: "Ã»´í£¬ÂèµÄ£¬ÄãÃÇÄÇ±ßÒ²Ã»ÉÙÈÓ¹ý£¬±ð·Ï»°ÁË¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇÊ±Î¨Ò»µÄ°ì·¨¾ÍÊÇ±ÕÉÏÑÛ¾¦£¬Å¬Á¦µØÈ¥ÏëÐ©±ðµÄÊÂ£¬Ò»Ð©ÄÜ¹»Ö§³Å×Ô¼º´³¹ý»ÃÏóÕõÔú³öÈ¥µÄ»ØÒä¡£¶øÃ¿Ò»¸öÈË¶¼Ëµ£¬×îÖÕÄÔº£ÖÐÖ»»áÊ£ÏÂÒ»¼þÊÂ£¬Ò»·ùÍ¼¡£Ò²ÐíÊÇÒ»¸öÍ¯ÄêµÄÆ¬¶Î£¬Ò²ÐíÊÇÒ»µÀÃÀÀöµÄ¾°É«£¬Ò²ÐíÊÇ--ÊÇ±ðµÄÊ²Ã´¡£"  
  
D: "Ã»´í¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇÄã¡£"  
  
D: "Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇÄã¡£ÄÇ¸öÓë·É¶ê¹²¶ÉµÄÒ¹Íí£¬¾ÍÔÚÄÇ¶¥Ö¸»Ó¹ÙµÄ--Ö¸»Ó¹ÙµÄÕÊÅñÀï¡£Ã¿¸öÈË¶¼ÂúÉíÄàÅ¢ÓÖÀäÓÖÅÂ¡£ÎÒµÄÐÄÇé¶ñÁÓµÃºÃÏñÒÑ¾­¿´µ½ÊÀ½çÔÚÑÛÇ°ÃðÍö¡£¶øÄã£¬È´»¹ÔÚ¹ØÐÄÄÇÐ©·É¶ê--"  
  
D: "ÄÇÖ»ÊÇÒ»Ê±ÐËÆð--"  
  
H: "Äã¾ÍÄÇÃ´--½«¶îÍ·ÇáÇáÒÐÔÚ²£Á§µÆÕÖÉÏ£¬Ð¦×Å¡£ÎÒÎÊµÀ£º'Ë­»¹»áÔÚÒâÄÇÐ©·É¶êµÄËÀ»î£¿¡£'Äã»¹ÊÇÐ¦£¬¿ÉÌýÆðÀ´ºÃÎÂÅ¯£¬È»ºóÄãËµ£º'ÎÒÔÚºõ¡£'ËµÍêÓÖÐ¦¡£Ð¦ÉùÈáÈáµÄ£¬µÆ¹âµ­µ­µÄ£¬½«ÄãµÄÍ··¢Ó³³ÉÁËÒøÉ«£¬ÑÛ¾¦È¾³ÉÁË½ðÉ«¡£ºöÈ»¼äËÆºõÕû¸öÊÀ½ç¶¼µßµ¹ÁË£¬¾ÍÔÚÄÇÒ»¿Ì£¬Äã´µÏ¨ÁËµÆ»ð¡£"  
  
£¨ÐÄÌø£©  
  
H: "ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇÁíÒ»¸öÄã¡£Ö»ÊÇÄÇÒ»Ä»£¬Äã¾ÍÊ²Ã´--Ê²Ã´¶¼²»Ç·ÎÒµÄ¡£"  
  
D: "Ã÷°×ÁË¡£"  
  
H: "Ê±¼äµ½ÁË£¬ÎÒµÃ×ßÁË¡£"  
  
£¨¼±´ÙµÄ½Å²½Éù£¬ÇáÇáµÄ¹ØÃÅÉù£©  
  
D: £¨ÉîÎü£©"ÉÏµÛ°¡¡£" 


	7. Part VII

¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
=====================================================  
  
µÚÆßÕÂ  
  
(ÃÅ±»ÍÆ¿ªµÄÇáÏì)  
  
D: "Potter--"  
  
H: £¨ÃÅÅéÈ»×²ÉÏ£©"ÄãÎªÊ²Ã´²»¸æËßÎÒ£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒ²»Ã÷°×ÄãÔÚËµÊ²Ã´¡£"  
  
H: "SnapeµÄ¾ÉÕ¬¡£ÎÒÕâ¼¸ÌìÒ»Ö±ÔÚÄÇÀï°ïÃ¦¡£ËûÁôÏÂÁË³É¶ÑµÄÎÄ¼þ--McGonagall½ÌÊÚÐèÒªÈËÊÖ°ïËýÕûÀí£¬·´ÕýÎÒÒ²Ã»±ðµÄÊÂ¿É×ö¡£¶øÇÒ--ÎÒ¼ÇµÃÄãÒÔÇ°ÓÐ¶àÏ²»¶Ëû¡£ÎÒÒÔÎª¿ÉÒÔÕÒµ½Ð©--ÄãÏëÒªµÄ¶«Î÷--¼ÍÄîÆ·Ê²Ã´µÄ£¬½á¹û--Malfoy£¬ÎÒÕÒµ½ÁËÄÇÐ©ÐÅ¡£"  
  
D: "Å¶£¬ÄãÕÒµ½ÁË¡£"  
  
H: "ÎªÊ²Ã´ÄãÔÚÊÜÉóÊ±²»¸æËßËûÃÇ£¬ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜÒ»ÑÔ²»·¢£¬ÈÎÆ¾ËûÃÇ½«Äã»îÂñÔÚÕâÀï£¿ÄãÊÇÎÞ×ïµÄ¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÓÐ×ï¡£"  
  
H: "±ðÏëºýÅªÎÒ£¬Malfoy¡£ÎÒ¶ÁÁËÄÇÐ©ÐÅ£¬ÄãÊÇ¸öÃÜÌ½£¡"  
  
D: "ÎÒµÄÈ·ÊÇÃÜÌ½£¬µ«Ò²ÊÇ¸öÊ³ËÀÍ½¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãËµÊ²Ã´--"  
  
D: "ÄãÒÔÎªÎÒÔ¸Òâ·þÊÌ·üµØÄ§£¿ÄãÒÔÎªÎÒ¾Í--¾ÍÄÇÃ´ÓÞ´À£¬´Àµ½°ÑÁé»êÂô¸øÄÇ¸öÅ¤Çú¶ñÐÄµÄÈËÌå²ÐÁôÎï£¿ÒÔÎªÎÒÕæµÄ×·Ëæ¹ýÄÇ¸ö¿ÚÊÇÐÄ·ÇµÄÎ±¾ý×Ó£¿ËûÉ±ËÀÂé¹ÏÖ»Òò×Ô¼ºÑª¹ÜÀïÍ¬ÑùÁ÷ÌÊ×ÅÂé¹ÏµÄÑª¡£ÎÒ²»»á°¢ÚÄ·î³Ð£¬ÎÒ²»ÊÇÈÎºÎÈËµÄ¹þ°Í¹·¡£ÄãÊ²Ã´Ê±ºò¼û¹ýÎÒÍêÈ«·ÅÆú×Ô¼ºµÄ½¾°Á£¿¼ûµ½ÎÒ¸úÔÚ±ðÈËµÄÏ¥Ç°½ÅºóÒ¡Î²ÆòÁ¯£¬¾ÍÒòÎªËûÃÇ±ÈÎÒÇ¿´ó£¬¿ÉÒÔÉËº¦ÎÒ£¿ÎÒÖ»¶Ô·¢ºÅÊ©Áî¸ÐÐËÈ¤£¬Potter¡£ÎÒÒ²´ÓÀ´Ã»·è¿ñµ½È¥Ö§³Ö·üµØÄ§¡£"  
  
H: £¨µÍÉùµØ£©"Ìì°¡£¬Malfoy¡­¡­ÄÇÄãÎªÊ²Ã´²»Ôç¸æËßÎÒ¡­¡­"  
  
D: "ÎÒµÄÊÂ²¢Ã»×öÍê¡£Äã²¢²»ÊÇÎ¨Ò»Ò»¸öÔøÒÔÎª·üµØÄ§Ò»ËÀ£¬Õ½Õù¾Í»á½áÊøµÄÈË¡£"  
  
H: "ÕâºÍÄÇÐ©ÓÐÊ²Ã´¹ØÏµ--"  
  
D: £¨¾²¾²µØ£©"ÓÐ¹ØÏµ£¬Potter¡£ÎÒµ±Ê±Ò²ÔÚÄÇÀï¡£ÄãºÍWeasley£¬Á½¸öÊ®¾ÅËêµÄÎÞÖúµÄÄÐº¢£¬±»·üµØÄ§±ÆÈëÁËËÀ½Ç¡£Ëûµ¹ÏÂÁË£¬¶øÄã³ÉÁËËùÓÐÈËÆÚ´ýÖÐµÄÓ¢ÐÛ¡­¡­Ã»ÈËÖªµÀÄãÊÇÔõÃ´°ìµ½µÄ£¬ÊÇ°É£¿¿ÉÄÜÁ¬Äã×Ô¼º¶¼²»Ã÷°×¡£ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀÄã×öÁËÊ²Ã´£¬ÎÒÃ»Ìý¼ûÖäÓï£¬Ò²Ã»ÄÜ¿´¼ûÄã³åÏò·üµØÄ§£¬Ò»ÇÐ¾ÍÄÇÃ´·¢ÉúÁË£¬Äã³É¹¦ÁË£¬Äã³É¹¦ÁË¡£µ±Ê±ÎÒÏë--ËùÓÐµÄÈË¶¼ÔÚÏë--¶àÃ´¼òµ¥£¬¶àÃ´ÃÀÃî£¬Ò»ÇÐ¶¼--¹ýÈ¥ÁË£¬½áÊøÁË¡£"  
  
H: £¨¼¸ºõÌý²»¼ûµØ£©"ÎÒÒ²ÊÇ¡£"  
  
D: "¿ÉÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»½áÊø¡£Õ½Õù³ýÁË³ðºÞºÍ¿Ö²ÀÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»ÁôÏÂ£¬Ö®ºóÄÇÐ©Ê³ËÀÍ½¾ÍËãÓÃImperiusÖäÎª×Ô¼º±ç»¤¶¼µÃ²»µ½¿íË¡¡£ËùÓÐµÄÊ³ËÀÍ½£¬»¹ÓÐÓëËûÃÇÇ×½üµÄÈË£¬¶¼±»·ßÅ­µÄÕýÒåÕß´òÉÏÁËÓÀ²»µÃÁ¯ÃõµÄÀÓÓ¡¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÃÇÓÐÈ¨--"  
  
D: "Ê³ËÀÍ½µÄº¢×Ó±»ÍÀÉ±£¬ÄãÖªµÀËûÃÇ°ÑPansyµÄÃÃÃÃÍ¶Èë»ð¶Ñ£¬ÀíÓÉÖ»ÊÇËýÁ÷×ÅÊ³ËÀÍ½µÄÑª¡£Ëý²ÅÎåËê¡£"  
  
H: "ÈËÃÇ¶¼±¯Í´µÃ·¢·è£¬Ê³ËÀÍ½ÃÇ¸ÉµÄÊÂ¸ü¼Ó--"  
  
D: "±ðÒÔÎªÕâÑùËµ¾ÍÄÜÏ´Ë¢Äã×Ô¼º£¬±ðÒÔÎªÈÎºÎÀíÓÉÄÜÏ´È¥ÎÒÃÇÊÖÉÏµÄÑª¡£ÎÒÖ»ÊÇÔÚ³ÂÊöÊÂÊµ¡£ÎÒÃÇµÄÈË¶¼º¦ÅÂµÃÊ§È¥ÀíÖÇ--Õâ²ÅÓÖ×éÖ¯ÆðÀ´¡£"  
  
H: "±ðÓÃÊ²Ã´'ÎÒÃÇ'£¬ÄãºÍËûÃÇ²»ÊÇ--"  
  
D: "ÎÒµ±È»ÊôÓÚËûÃÇ£¡ÎÒ¾ÍÊÇÒªËµ¸öÃ÷°×¡£ÎÒ²»ÊÇ·üµØÄ§µÄ×·ËæÕß£¬´ÓÀ´¶¼²»ÊÇ¡£¿ÉºóÀ´ÊÇÎÒµÄ¸¸Ç×ÔÚÁìµ¼ÎÒÃÇ£¬ËûÊÇ¸ö±ÈÎÒ¸ü¼Ó²»ÔñÊÖ¶ÎµÄÈË£¬Ö»ÒªÓÐ±ØÒª²»Ï§ÇüÏ¥·êÓ­£¬¿ÉÊÇ¡­¡­ÎÒ°®Ëû¡£ÎÒÖÒÓÚËû¡£±»ÍÆÈë¾ø¾³µÄÊÇÎÒµÄ¼ÒÈË¡¢ÅóÓÑ£¬ËùÓÐÎÒ°®µÄÈË¡£ºÎ¿öÄãÒÔÎªÎÒ»¹»áÐÅÈÎÄÇÐ©ÒÔÕýÒå¹«Àí×Ô¾ÓµÄÁìÐä£¿»áÔÚÓëÂé¹ÏÄãËÀÎÒ»îµÄÕ½¶·Ö®ºóÈÔ¶ÔÄãÃÇÓÞ´ÀµÄÄà°ÍÖÖÀíÂÛ±§ÓÐ»ÃÏë£¿´ð°¸ÊÇ²»¡£ÎÒ·ÅÆúÁË£¬ÎÒ²»ÔÙµ±ÃÜÌ½£¬ÎÒÒªÎªÁíÒ»±ß×÷Õ½¡£ÎÒ×ö³öÁËÁ¬×Ô¼º¶¼ÏëÏó²»µ½µÄÊÂ£¬ÎÒ¿ÊÍûÊ¤Àû¡£Äã¶ÔÎÒµÄ¿´·¨´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ´í¡£ÎÒÔøÊÇ¸öÊ³ËÀÍ½£¬ºÃ£¬ÄÇÎÒ¾ÍÔÙ´ÎÑ¡Ôñ³ÉÎªÊ³ËÀÍ½¡£"  
  
H: £¨É³ÑÆµØ£©"¿ÉËûÃÇ»¹ÊÇËÀÁË£¬ÄãµÄÒ»ÇÐÅ¬Á¦¶¼ÎÞ¼ÃÓÚÊÂ£¬¶øÄã×Ô¼ºÒ²ÒªÒ»±²×Ó¹ØÔÚÕâÀï¡£ÄãÒÅº¶Âð£¿"  
  
D: "Ã»´í£¬¶øÇÒÓÐ»ú»áÎÒÈÔ»áÄÇÃ´×ö¡£ËûÃÇÊÇÎÒ°®µÄÈË£¬ÎÒÎªËûÃÇµÄÉú´æ¶øÕ½--Ò²ÎªÎÒÃÇµÄÈ¨Á¦£¬ÎÒÃÇ¹²Í¬µÄÐÅÄî¶øÕ½¡£¼ÈÈ»×ö³öÁËÑ¡Ôñ¾ÍÒª¸¶³ö´ú¼Û¡£"  
  
H: "ºÃ°É¡£"  
  
D: "±ðÓÃÄÇÖÖÑÛÉñ¿´ÎÒ¡£ÎÒ²»ÊÇÈÎºÎÒâÒåÉÏµÄÓ¢ÐÛ¡£ËûÃÇ×¥×¡ÁËSnape¡£ÄãÖªµÀËû¹ýÈ¥¶ÔÎÒºÜºÃ£¬ÎÒÔø¾­ÍµÍµ·ÂÐ§Ëû£¬ÎÒ--×ð¾´Ëû¡£ÎÒÏëËûÒ²ÊÇ°®ÎÒµÄ¡£ËûÃÇ¿½ÎÊËûÊ±£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÔÚÎÝÍâ¸ºÔðÊØÎÀ£¬ÀïÃæ´«³öµÄ°§º¿ÈÃÎÒ¶ñÐÄµÃÏëÍÂ£¬¿ÉÎÒ»¹ÊÇÒ»¶¯²»¶¯¡£ÎÒÏëÓ®µÃÕ½Õù£¬ÎÒÊÇ¸öÊ³ËÀÍ½£¬ÕâÐ©¶¼²»ÊÇ×°³öÀ´µÄ£¬ÄãÃ÷°×Âð£¿"  
  
H: £¨²ü¶¶£©"Ã÷°×¡£"  
  
D: "Äã²»ÏëÔÙÌýÏÂÈ¥ÁË£¿²»ÏëÔÙÖªµÀ¸ü¶àµÄÖ¤¾ÝÁË£¿ÊÇÎÒ´øÈËÏ®»÷ÁËGranger£¬½«Ëý´ò³ÉÉî»èÃÔ£¬»¹É±ËÀÁËËýËùÓÐµÄ»ï°é¡£ÊÇÎÒ½«Snapeµ±ÄêÉè¼ÆµÄÐÐ¶¯¼Æ»®Ï×³öÀ´ÎªÁíÒ»·½ËùÓÃ£¬µ·»ÙÁËÄãÃÇÔÚÈý¸ùÉ¨°Ñ¾Æ°ÉµØÏÂµÄÖ¸»Ó²¿¡£ÎÒÃÇ½«ËùÓÐÈËËøËÀÔÚÀïÃæ£¬È¼Æð´ó»ð£¬ÌýÆ¾ËûÃÇ²Ò½Ð×Å±»»î»îÉÕ»¯¡£Èç¹ûÃ»ÓÐÎÒ£¬ÕâÒ»ÇÐ¾Í¶¼²»»á·¢Éú¡£ÏÖÔÚ¸æËßÎÒ£¬Potter£¬Äã»¹ÏëÖªµÀÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: £¨ÉùÒô±Á½ô£©"ÎÒÏëÉ±ÁËÄã¡£"  
  
D: "ÄÇÄã¾õµÃÎÒÓÖÊÇÔõÃ´ÏëµÄ£¿µ±ÎÒÏëµ½£¬Èô²»ÊÇÄã£¬ÎÒÃÇ¾Í¿ÉÒÔÓ®µÃÕ½Õù£»Èô²»ÊÇÄã£¬ÎÒµÄ¸¸Ç×Ä¸Ç×¾Í»¹»î×Å£¬ÅóÓÑÃÇ»¹»î×Å£¬PansyÒ²»¹»î×Å£»Èô²»ÊÇÄã£¬ÎÒ¾Í²»»áÏóÍ·¶¯Îï±»À§ÔÚÁý×ÓÀï¡­¡­Äã¾Í²»ÈÏÎªÎÒÏëÉ±ËÀÑÛÇ°µÄÄã£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»»á¹ÖÄãµÄ¡£"  
  
D: "àÞ¡«¿ÉÄã¾ÍÊÇÔÚ¹ÖÎÒ£¬¶øÎÒÒ²Ò»ÑùÔÚ¹ÖÄã¡£ÎÒÃÇÓÀÔ¶¶¼²»ÄÜÔ­ÁÂ±Ë´Ë£¬ÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÐ¿íË¡µÄÓàµØÁË¡£¿´¿´Äã£¬Potter£¬¿´¿´Äã¸Õ²ÅµÄÑù×Ó£¬ÂúÁ³Í¨ºìÅØÏø×ÅÒªÉ±ËÀÎÒ£¬ÔÙ´ÎÐáµ½É±Â¾µÄÑªÐÈÊÇ²»ÊÇÁîÄã·Â·ðÆðËÀ»ØÉú£¿"  
  
H: "ÊÇ£¡"  
  
D: "ÎÒÁÏµ½Äã»áµÄ£¬¸Ð¾õºÜºÃ£¬ÊÇ°É£¿ÄÇ¸ÉÂð²»ÊÔ×Å±£³ÖÄÇ×´Ì¬£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒ--ÉÏµÛ£¬ÄãÕæÊÇ¸öÔÓÖÖ£¡"  
  
D: "ÕâÎÒÖªµÀ¡£"  
  
H: "ÏÖÔÚÎÒÖªµÀÄãÔøÊÇ¸öÃÜÌ½£¬ºÜ¶àÊÂ¶¼²»Ò»ÑùÁË¡£"  
  
D: "Å¶£¬²»£¬Ã»Ê²Ã´²»Í¬¡£Èç¹ûÕæÈçÄãÄÇÃ´Ïë£¬ÎÒ¸ú×Å·üµØÄ§×ö³öµÄÊÂ¾ÍÍêÈ«Ã»µÀÀí¡£ÆäÊµÄã¶ÔÎÒ¶àÉÙ»¹ÊÇÓÐÐ©ÁË½âµÄ£¬ÎÒ¿´µÃ³öÀ´¡£µ«Äã¾ÍÊÇÃ»·¨ÔÚ´Ë»ù´¡ÉÏ¶à×÷Ð©ºÏºõÇéÀíµÄÍÆ¶Ï¡£ÄãµÄ´óÄÔÀï¸ù±¾²»´æÔÚÂß¼­Õâ¶«Î÷£¬µ±³õÃ»Ñ¡ÐÞËãÊõÕ¼²·¿ÎÕæÊÇÄãµÄÔËÆø¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÒÔÇ°Ï²»¶ÊýÑ§£¬ËùÒÔËãÊõÕ¼²·Ò²²»»áÓÐÎÊÌâ¡£"  
  
D: "Ò²Ðí»á±ÈÄãµÄÔ¤ÑÔ¿ÎÇ¿Ò»µã¡£ÎÒÖÁ½ñÈÔ¼á³ÖÈÏÎª£¬ÄãÄÜ»ì¹ýÄÇÃÅ¿ÎÍêÈ«ÊÇÑöÕÌÁË¶ÔTrelawney½ÌÊÚµÄÉñÃØ÷ÈÁ¦¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÄÜ²»ÄÜ±ðÔÙÄÃÄÇÊÂ·³ÎÒ£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒ¸ÒËµ£¬Èç¹ûÎÒÃÇµ±Äê»¹ÓÐÐÒ²Î¼ÓÆÕÍ¨Î×Ê¦µÈ¼¶¿¼ÊÔ(OWLs)»òÊÇÖÕ¼«Î×Ê¦¿¼ÊÔ(NEWTs)£¬Äã¿Ï¶¨»á±»×Ô¼ºÔã¸âµÄÑ¡¿Î·½°¸º¦µÃÀÇ±·²»¿°µÄ¡£"  
  
H: "Å¶£¿¿´²»³öÄãÒÑ¾­×ÔÚ¼ÎªÑ¡¿Î´óÊ¦ÁË£¬ÕâÃ´ËµÄã¶Ô±£»¤ÉñÆæÉúÎï¿ÎÒ²ÊÇÂúÇ»ÈÈ°®£¿"  
  
D: "Èç¹û½Ì¿ÎµÄ²»ÊÇÄÇÎ»ÕûÈÕµë¼Ç×Å°ÑÎÒËÍ¸øËû¼¢³¦ê¤ê¤µÄ»ï¼ÆÃÇµ±ÏÂ¾Æ²ËµÄ°ë·è£¬ÎÒ±¾À´ÊÇ»áÏ²»¶ÄÇÃÅ¿ÎµÄ¡£"  
  
H: "HagridÊÇºÃÈË¡£"  
  
D: "ËûÊÇ¡­¡­ÄãÉí±ßµÚÒ»¸öËÀµôµÄ£¬¶Ô°É£¿  
  
H: "ÊÇµÄ¡£"  
  
D: £¨ÇáËÉÓä¿ìµØ£©"ËûÀ­×ÅÅ®ÅóÓÑÒ»ÆðÈ°ËµÄÇÐ©¾ÞÈË¼ÓÈëDumbledoreÒ»±ß£¬»³×ÅºÍÆ½ÉÆÁ¼µÄÔ¸Íû¶øÈ¥£¬È´±»Ëº³ÉÒ»ÌõÌõµØ»ØÀ´¡£ÊÇ²»ÊÇÈÃÄãºÜÍ´¿à£¿"  
  
H: "ÊÇ¡£ÄãËµµÄ¶Ô£¬ÎÒÃÇÖ®¼äµÄÈ·Ã»ÓÐ¿íË¡µÄÓàµØÁË¡£"  
  
D: "ÄãÒÔÎª»¹ÄÜÊ£ÏÂÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: £¨Æ¬¿Ì³ÁÄ¬£©"Ò²Ðí»¹¿ÉÒÔÍ£Õ½£¿"  
  
D: £¨´óÐ¦£©"àÞ¡«Potter£¬àÞ¡«£¬Õâ¾ÍÊÇÄãÏëÎÊÌâµÄ·½Ê½£¿ÄãÊÇÔõÃ´°ìµ½µÄ£¿ÎÒ´ÓÃ»Åöµ½¹ýÏóÄãÕâÖÖ±ÈÎÒ»¹°®ÐÄÊ®×ãµÄÈË¡£ÄÄÅÂÄãÈÏ¶¨×Ô¼ºÒÑ¾­¾øÍû£¬²»»áÔÙ°®ÈÎºÎ¶«Î÷ÁË£¬»¹ÊÇÎÞ¿É¾ÈÒ©µØÔÚÒâÕâ¸ö¹ØÐÄÄÇ¸ö¡£ÎÒÄÇ´ÎËµµÄÃ»´í£¬Äã¸ù±¾¾ÍÊÇÉã»ê¹ÖÊÖÀïµÄÃØÃÜÎäÆ÷£¬Äã¿ì°ÑÎÒÏÅ·èÁË¡£Ò²ÐíÄÄÌìÄãÕæµÄÄÜÈÃÎÒÒ²¿ªÊ¼×öÄãÄÇÐ©°×ÈÕÃÎ£¬ÏàÐÅ×Ô¼º»¹²»ÊÇËÀÈË¡£"  
  
H: "ÒªÊÇÎÒÕæÕâÃ´¿ÉÅÂ¡­¡­ÄãÏë¸ÏÎÒ×ßÂð£¿"  
  
D: £¨³ÁË¼£©"²»£¬²»£¬»¹Ã»ÄÇÃ´Ïë¡£"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
H: "Äã°®ËýÂð£¿"  
  
D: "Ë­£¿"  
  
H: "Pansy¡£"  
  
D: "Å¶£¬¶Ô£¬°®Ëý¡£"  
  
H: £¨Í£¶Ù£©"Ïà°®£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒ¡­¡­²»ÖªµÀ¡£ÎÒÃÇ´ÓÐ¡¾ÍÈÏÊ¶¡£ËýºÜ--ÓÐÈ¤£¬Ò²ºÜºÃÏà´¦£¬Ëý°®ÎÒ¡£ÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÎªËýÈ¥ËÀ£¬ÕâµãÎÒºÜÇå³þ¡£ÎÒÃÇ±¾À´ÊÇÒª½á»éµÄ£¬´ó¼Ò¶¼ÅÎ×ÅÎÒÃÇÔÚÒ»Æð¡£¿ÉÊÇ--ÎÒ¶ÔËý²¢²»ÖÒÊµ¡£Èç¹ûÄãÊÇÎÊËýÄÜ²»ÄÜÈÃÎÒÐÄÌø¼ÓËÙ»êÇ£ÃÎÝÓ£¬ÎÊËýÔÚÎÒÐÄÖÐÊÇ²»ÊÇ±È×Ô¼ºµÄÃ¿Ò»´ÎºôÎü¸ü±Ø²»¿ÉÉÙ¡­¡­²»ÊÇ¡£"  
  
H: "¡­¡­ÎÒÖ»ÊÇºÃÆæ¡£"  
  
D: "ÕâÃ´Ëµ£¬Í£Õ½--Äã¾õµÃÎÒÃÇÄÜ×öµ½£¿Potter"  
  
H: "ÎÒ¾õµÃÄÜÐÐ¡£"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"Ë³±ãÌáÒ»¾ä£¬ÅÚµ¯¶ÓÔÚÁªÈüÖÐÅÅµ½µÚ¶þÎ»ÁË¡£"  
  
£¨ÇÃÃÅÉù£©  
  
H: £¨²»ÄÍ·³µØ£©"ÄãÄÜ²»ÄÜ×ß¿ª£¿"  
  
ÃÅÎÀ: "¶Ô²»Æð£¬PotterÏÈÉú£¬ÓÐÖ»Ã¨Í·Ó¥¸øÄúËÍÐÅ£¬ÎÒÊÇ´Ó¿´ÊØÊÒÒ»Â·ÅÜÀ´µÄ¡­¡­ÊÇGrangerÐ¡½ãµÄÏûÏ¢¡£" 


	8. Part VIII

¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
=====================================================  
  
µÚ°ËÕÂ  
  
(ÃÅ±»ÍÆ¿ªµÄÇáÏì)  
  
£¨¾²ÇÄÇÄ£©  
  
£¨¾²ÇÄÇÄ£©  
  
£¨¾²ÇÄÇÄ£©  
  
D: "àÅ¡«àÅºß¡«¡£ÎÒ--Potter£¡ÄãÀ´Õâ¶ù¶à¾ÃÁË£¿"  
  
H: £¨ÇáÉùµØ£©"ÓÐÒ»»á¶ùÁË¡£"  
  
D: £¨×ÅÄÕµØ£©"ÄãÔõÃ´²»½ÐÐÑÎÒ£¿¿´ÎÒË¯¾õÓ¦¸Ã²»ÊÇ¼¤¶¯ÈËÐÄµÄÓéÀÖÏîÄ¿°É£¿"  
  
H: "ÄãË¯¾õµÄÑù×ÓºÜÎÂÜ°¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÌÖÑáÔÚ´ó°×ÌìË¯×Å£¬Ã»´í£¬ÎÒÎÂÜ°µÃÏñ¸ö»èËÀ¹ýÈ¥µÄ²¡ÈË¡£àÞ£¬Ëµµ½Õâ¸ö--×£ºØÄã¡£"  
  
H: £¨ÇáÉùµØ£¬ÀÖºÇºÇµØ£©"Ð»Ð»¡£Ëý--ËýÏÖÔÚÇé¿ö²»´í£¬µÈËý³öÔº£¬ÎÒÃÇ¾Í¿ÉÒÔ°ïËýÁË¡£ËýÓÖÄÜ×ßÂ·ÁË£¬»¹ÓÐ¸¸Ä¸Åã×Å¡£¿´µ½ËýÐÑÀ´Ê±£¬ÎÒÕæ¾õµÃ--¾õµÃÐÄÀï¶¼Òª¸ßÐËµÃÕÀ¿ª»¨ÁË¡£"  
  
D: "´óÍÅÔ²½á¾Ö£¬àÅ£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒ--Å¶¡«²»£¬²»ÊÇÄÇÑùµÄ¡£²»¹ý--ÎÒÕæµÄºÜ¿ªÐÄ£¬Ð»ÌìÐ»µØ¡£Å¶¶ÔÁË£¬ÎÒ»¹¸øÄã´øÁËµã¶«Î÷¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÒ²ÓÐÐÒÕ´¹âÁË£¿ÌìÉÏµôÏÂÀ´µÄ¸£Æø¡£"  
  
H: "Õâ¸ö¡­¡­ËûÃÇËµÎÒ³ýÁËÖ½Ê²Ã´¶¼²»ÄÜ´ø½øÀ´¡£²»¹ýÕâÊÇWeired½ãÃÃËùÓÐÐÂ¸èµÄ¸è´Ê£¬ÎÒÏëÄã»áÏ²»¶µÄ¡£"  
  
D: "¡­¡­ÎÒµ¹Ï£ÍûÄã±ðÕâÑù¡£"  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: "ÄãÅÜÀ´ÕâÀï£¬ÂúÁ³µÄÏ²ÔÃ£¬ÑÛÀïÉÁ×ÅÏ£Íû£¬ÄãÔÚ±ÆÎÒºÞÄã¡£ÈÃÎÒÃ»·¨²»È¥»ÃÏë£¬Èç¹ûÓÐÈËÒ²ÄÜ»Øµ½ÎÒµÄÉí±ß¸ÃÓÐ¶àºÃ¡£ÄãÈÃÎÒºÞ²»µÃÉ±ÁËÄã¡­¡­È»ºó£¬ÄãÓÖÈÃÎÒÃ»·¨ºÞÄã¡£Ò²Ðí°É¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»ÊÇ--¹ÊÒâÈÃÄãÏëÆð--Ê²Ã´ÈËµÄ¡£¶Ô²»Æð¡£"  
  
D: "Õâ²»ÊÇÄãµÄ´í£¬Ð»Ð»ÄãËÍÎÒµÄÒôÀÖ¡£"£¨¾²¾²µØ£©"ÄãÐÄ³¦ÕæºÃ¡£"  
  
H: "ºÍºÃÐÄÃ»¹ØÏµ£¬ÎÒÏ²»¶¡£"  
  
D: £¨¸ß¸ßÐËÐËµØ£©"¸ÉÂð»¹µ½ÕâÀïÀ´£¬Potter£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒ¡­¡­ÎÒÏëÀ´¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÊÇÎÊÎªÊ²Ã´¡£ÒÔÇ°ÎÒ»¹ÄÜÀí½â¡£ÄãÏëÕÒ¸öÈË°Ñ×Ô¼ººÍ¾ÉÈÕµÄºÃÊ±¹âÁªÏµÆðÀ´£¬ÈÃ×Ô¼º×ã¹»¼áÇ¿£¬±ðÍ»È»¼äËÄ·ÖÎåÁÑÁË¡£ÕâÎÒ¶¼Ã÷°×--¶øÎÒÇ¡ÇÉ¾ÍÊÇÄãµÄ×î¼ÑºòÑ¡¡£¿ÉÏÖÔÚGrangerÒÑ¾­»ØÀ´ÁË£¬Äã¸Ã×öµÄ¾ÍÊÇÊØÔÚËýµÄ´²±ß£¬Ë«Ï¥¹òµØ¸ÐÐ»ÉÏ²Ô£¬¾¡Á¦µØÈ¥ÏíÊÜ--ÉñµÄ¶÷µä£¬ÏíÊÜÐÒ¸££¬»¹ÓÐ¡«Å¶£¬×ÔÓÉ¡£Äã»¹À´ÕâÀï×öÊ²Ã´£¿"£¬  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ£¡ÄÑµÀÄãÖ¸ÍûÎÒ¾ÍÕâÃ´ÍüÁËÄã£¿"  
  
D: "ÎªÊ²Ã´²»£¿"  
  
H: "ºÃ°É£¬¿ÉÎÒÃ»Íü¡£¶Ô£¬ÄÇÊÇ¸öÆæ¼££¬¶Ô£¬ÎÒºÜÐÒ¸££¬ÎÒÏë--ºÍÄã·ÖÏí£¬ÎÒÏë¸øÄã´ø¸è´Ê£¬ÎÒÏëÀ´Õâ¶ù¡£"  
  
D: "¿ÉÊÇÎªÊ²Ã´£¿¸ÃËÀµÄ£¬ÕâÃ´¼òµ¥µÄÎÊÌâÄã¾Í²»ÄÜÍ´Í´¿ì¿ì»Ø´ðÂð£¿"  
  
H: "ÄãÏë´ÓÎÒÕâÀïµÃµ½Ê²Ã´´ð°¸£¿"  
  
D: £¨Í£¶Ù£¬µÍÐ¦£©"Å¶¡«¡«Ã»´ð°¸£¿¸ü¼ÓÒâÎ¶Éî³¤ÁË¡£"  
  
H: "±ð²ÂÃÕÓïÁË£¬Malfoy£¬Äã¼òÖ±ÈÃÈËÃ°»ð¡£"  
  
D: "ÊÇÄã³öÁË¸öÃÕÌâÈÃÎÒ²ÂµÄ£¬Potter¡­¡­Äã¹ýÀ´¡£"  
  
H: "¸ÉÂð£¿"  
  
D: "µ±È»ÊÇÇëÄã°Ñ¸è´ÊµÝ¸øÎÒÀ²£¬ÎÒ¶¼µÈ²»¼°ÁË¡£"  
  
£¨½Å²½Éù£©  
  
D: £¨ÓÆÓÆµØ£©"¶àÐ»¶àÐ»¡£"£¨ÊÖÍóÃÍ×²À¸¸ËµÄÉùÒô£©  
  
H: "Malfoy£¬·Å¿ªÎÒ£¡"  
  
D: "²»£¬ÎÒ²»Ïë·Å¡£"  
  
H: "Malfoy£¬ÄãËûÂèÒª¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: £¨ÈáÄåµØ£©"ÎÒÊÇÔÚÏë¡«àÅ¡«£¬ÎÒ¾õµÃºÃ²»ÄÍ·³°¡¡£ßí¡«Potter£¬Äãµ½µ×É±¹ý¶àÉÙÈË£¿"  
  
H: "Ê²--ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ¡£"  
  
D: £¨àÙ×ì£©"¼¸°Ù¸ö£¿»¹ÊÇ¼¸Ç§¸ö£¿Äã°ÑMillicentËº³ÉÁËËéÆ¬¡£à¸¡«¡«ÊÖÉÏÒ»¶¨ºÃ¶àºÃ¶àÑª°É£¿ÄãÏ²»¶ÈÃÈËÁ÷Ñª£¬ÄãÖªµÀµÄ£¬¶Ô²»¶Ô£¿àÞ¡«¡«Äã×ÜÊÇÏ²»¶Ç×ÊÖ±¨¸´£¬ÈÃ³ðÈËµÃµ½×î²ÒµÄÏÂ³¡¡£ÌìÏþµÃËùÓÐÄÇÐ©´ÓÄãÊÖÖÐµÎÏÂµÄÑª£¬ÊÇÈçºÎÔÚÄãÁé»êÉî´¦ÊÉÒ§³öÒ»¸ö×îÒõ°µ×î¸¯ÀÃµÄÉî¿ÓµÄ£¿Á¬Äã¶¼²»¸ÒÃæ¶Ô×Ô¼ºµÄÕæÃæÄ¿ÁË£¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿ÄãÕâ¸öÎÞÇéµÄÊÈÉ±µÄ¶ñÄ§¡£"  
  
H: "Äã¾ÓÈ»¸ÒËµÎÒ£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒ¿ÉÃ»ÏóÄãÒ»Ñù¶Ô´ËÒýÒÔÎªÈÙ£¬ÎÒÒ²Ã»°ëÒ¹ÐÑÀ´»¹ÏëÉ±ÈË¡£ÎÒµÄÐÔ¸ñÒª±ÈÄã³ÉÊìÍêÂúµÃ¶à¡£"  
  
H: "¶Ô£¬Äã³ÉÊìÍêÂúµÄÏó¸ù¶¤×Ó£¬Malfoy¡£¿ì·Å¿ªÎÒ¡£"  
  
D: "Ò»ÃæÊÇÐØÖÐÒ»ÍÅÆáºÚÅ­»ð£¬²»Ï§×ö³ö×î²ÐÈÌµÄÊÂ£»¶øÁíÒ»ÃæÄØ¡­¡­Äã×Ô¼ºÔõÃ´ËµµÄÀ´×Å£¿"£¨ºß×Å¸è£©"'Õ½Õù´òÁËÎåÄê£¬ÎÒÃ»Ê±¼äÌ¸ÇéËµ°®¡£'ÄÇ¸ö¿É°®µÄÀ§»óµÄ´óÄÐº¢£¬Å¶¡«ËûÊÇÄÇÃ´ÌðÃÀ£¬Å¶¡«ËûÊÇÄÇÃ´ÖÉ×¾¡£ËûÒÔ¿½ÎÊÊÒÎª¼Ò£¬¼¸ºõÍü¼ÇÁËË¯ÔÚ´²ÉÏ×ÌÎ¶¡£ËûÉõÖÁ²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÏëÒªÊ²Ã´¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÌý²»¶®ÄãÔÚËµÊ²Ã´£¡"  
  
D: "Ò²Ðí°É£¬ÎÒÖªµÀÄãÎªÊ²Ã´À´ÕâÀï£¬ÏëÌýÎÒ¸æËßÄãÂð£¿"  
  
H: "²ÙÄãµÄ£¬Malfoy¡£"  
  
D: "Ðê¡«¡«±ðËµ´Ö»°£¬Potter¡£ÍòÒ»ÁîÌÃ´óÈËµÄÄÔ×Ó»¹Ã»»¯³É»Ò£¬Ëý»áÔõÃ´Ïë£¿Å¶²»¡«£¬Ðê¡«Ðê¡«£¬ÄãÏÖÔÚµÃÌýÎÒËµ£¬Potter¡£ÆäÊµÄãÃ»ÎÒµ±³õÒÔÎªµÄÄÇÃ´Éµ£¬ÄãÀ´Õâ¶ù¼È²»ÊÇÎªÁËÑ°Çó°²Î¿£¬Ò²²»ÊÇÏëÕÒÈËËµ»°¡£Å¶£¬²»£¬ÄãÒÔÎªÄãÒ»ÐÇÆÚÓÖÒ»ÐÇÆÚ°Í°ÍµØÅÜÀ´ÕâÀï£¬ÎÒ»¹»á²»Ã÷°×Âð£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ--"  
  
D: £¨¾²¾²µØ£©"±ÕÉÏÄãµÄ¹·×ìÀ²£¬Potter£¬ÇóÄãÁË¡£DracoÔÚËµ»°ÄØ¡£Äã¾õµÃÕâÕý³£Âð£¬Potter£¿Å¶¡«ÎÒÕæÏë¶Á¶ÁÄãµÄÈÕ¼Ç£¬Å¶¡«ÎÒÕæÏëÏòÄãÇãËßÐÄÖÐËùÓÐµÄÍ´¿à£¬Å¶¡«±ðÔÙ¸ÏÎÒ×ß£¬Å¶¡«ÄãµÄÍ··¢£¬Å¶¡«ÄãµÄÑÛ¾¦¡­¡­ÎÒÖªµÀÄãÎªÊ²Ã´»¹¼ÇµÃÄÇ¸öÓªµØ£¬ÄÇ»á¶ùÎÒÃÇ¶¼ÄêÇá£»ÎÒÖªµÀÄãÎªÊ²Ã´»¹¼ÇµÃÄÇÐ©¸ÃËÀµÄ¶ê×Ó£¡ËùÒÔ¡­¡­¸æËßÎÒ£¬Potter¡­¡­ÎªÊ²Ã´ÎÒ¾Í²»ÄÜÌô¿ª×îºóÄÇ²ã´°»§Ö½£¬ÌæÎÒÃÇÁ½¸ö¶¼Ê¡È¥ÄÇÐ©ÎÞÁÄµÄ±íÃæÎÄÕÂÄØ£¿"  
  
H: £¨ÍÌÑÊ£©"±ðÕ¾ÕâÃ´½ü£¬Malfoy¡£"  
  
D: £¨±ðÓÐÓÃÐÄµØ£©"Hmmm~~~Æ«²»¡£"£¨½Å²½½Ó½ü£©  
  
H: £¨Ö§Îá£©"Malfoy£¬Äãµ½µ×--"  
  
D: "Ðê¡«¡«"£¨ÈáÈí£¬³±ÊªµÄÉùÒô£©  
  
H: £¨¶ßàÂ£©"Malfoy£¬Äã¸Õ¸Õ--Äã¸Õ¸Õ--"  
  
D: £¨É³ÑÆµØ£¬µÃÒâµØ£©"ÎÒ¸Õ¸ÕÌòÁËÄãµÄÉÏ´½£¬Potter¡£×¢ÒâÁ¦Òª¼¯ÖÐÅ¶¡£Òª²»ÊÇÕâÐ©ÌÖÑáµÄ»î¶¯À¸¸Ë£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÒÑ¾­ÎÇµ½ÄãÁË¡£ÎÒÏëÎÒÒÑ¾­±í´ïµÃ¹»Ö±½ÓÁË°É--²»¹ýÎÒÃÇÐ¡Ð¡ÀÖÈ¤²Å¸Õ¸Õ¿ªÊ¼¡£ÏÖÔÚ£¬ÎÒÒª¶ÔÄãµÄÁíÒ»°ê´½ÏÂ×ìÁË£¬Ò»µãÒ»µãµØ¡£"  
  
£¨¸üÃà³¤ÈáÈíÊªÈóµÄÉùÒô£©  
  
H: £¨´Ö´­£©"Malfoy¡­¡­ÎÒ¡­¡­Äã¡­¡­"  
  
D: "Potter£¬Äã¼òÖ±Ïñ¸ö´ÓÃ»±»ÈË¶¯¹ýÊÖ½ÅµÄ´¦ÄÐ¡£ÊÔ×ÅÔÙºÏ×÷µãÂï£¬ÄãÊÇ¸ö¹Ôº¢×Ó¡£"  
  
£¨Ö¸¼â´ÓÃÞ²¼ÉÏ»¬¹ýµÄÇáêý£©  
  
H: £¨ÃÍÎü£¬¶îÍ·×²ÉÏÀ¸¸Ë£©"Malfoy£¬ÄãÔÚ--Äãµ½µ×ÔÚ¸ÉÂð£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒ¾õµÃÕâ¹»Ã÷ÏÔµÄÁË¡£²»¹ýÈç¹ûÄãÀÖÓÚÌýÎÒÃèÊöÏ¸½Ú£¬Èç¹ûÄã¾õµÃÄÇÑùÓÐÈ¤¡­¡­ÎÒÊÇÔÚ¸§ÅªÄãµÄË«Èé£¬»òÕßËµËûÃÇÀíÓ¦´æÔÚµÄ²¿Î»¡£Ï²»¶Âð£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒ¡­¡­ÎÒ¡­¡­"  
  
D: "¿Ï¶¨Ò»µã°¡£¬ÎÒ»¹Ã»´òËã×¡ÊÖÄØ¡£"  
  
H: "ÉÏµÛ°¡£¬Malfoy¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒ»³ÒÉËû²»»á±ÈÎÒ¸ü¸ßÃ÷¡£ÌýËµÄÇÐ©ËùÎ½µÄÉñìóÃÇÆäÊµ¶¼ÒÑ¾­ÀÃµ½ÐÄÀïÈ¥ÁË¡£ÄãÊÇ²»ÊÇÒ²ÏàÐÅÕâËµ·¨£¬Potter£¿ÐÐÁË£¬ÏÖÔÚÎÒÒªËÉÊÖÁË£¬¶øÄãÄØ£¬¸Ï½ô¼â½ÐÒ»Éù£¬´ø×ÅÄÇÉí±»çèÎÛÁËµÄ´¿½àÎÞÏ¾£¬´ÓÕâÀïÌÓ³öÈ¥°É¡£"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
D: "Potter£¿ÎÒÊÇÌáÐÑÄã¿ÉÒÔ×ßÈËÁË¡£"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
D: £¨Ñ¹µÍÉù£©"Potter£¬¿ì´ÓÀ¸¸Ë±ß×ß¿ª£¬Òª²»ÎÒ¾ÍÔÙ¸ÉÒ»´Î¡£"  
  
H: £¨½ô°Í°ÍµØ£©"±ðÄÇÃ´¿´ÎÒ£¬ÎÒÔÚÏëÊÂÇé¡£"  
  
D: "Ê²Ã´ÒâË¼£¿"  
  
H: £¨ÃÍÈ»µØ£©"Äã¿´×ÅÎÒ£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÏë²»ÏÂÈ¥£¡"  
  
D: "Å¶£¬²»ÐÐÂð£¿ÄÇÎÒÃþÃþÄãÔõÃ´Ñù£¿"  
  
£¨ÎÞÉù£©  
  
D: "Potter£¬Äãµ½µ×´ò²»´òËã´ÓÀ¸¸Ë±ß×ß¿ª£¡"  
  
H: "¡­¡­²»¡£"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
£¨ÇÃÃÅÉù£©  
  
H: "¹ö¿ª£¡ÎÒÃÇÕýÃ¦×ÅÄØ£¡"  
  
D: "Ê²Ã´£¿£¡±Õ×ì£¬Potter£¬²»£¬ÎÒÃÇÒ»µã¶¼²»Ã¦£¡ÄÇÇÃÃÅÉù¾ÍÊÇÔÚ¸æËßÄã£¬¸Ã·ÅÆúÁË¡£µÈÄãÍ·ÄÔÇåÐÑ¹ýÀ´£¬»áÌå²ì³öÆäÖÐÔÌ²Ø×ÅµÄÌìÒâÕÑÕÑµÄ¡£"  
  
H: "Å¶¡«ÌìÄÄ£¬ºÃ°É£¬ÎÒ×ßÎÒ×ß¡£ÏÂÐÇÆÚÎÒ»¹»áÀ´µÄ£¬Draco--"  
  
D: "ÄÇ²»ÊÇÎÒÃû×Ö£¡"  
  
H: "¡­¡­±¾À´¾ÍÊÇ¡£"  
  
D: "ºÃ°É£¬Ã»´í£¬ÎÒÊÇËµ£¬ÄÇµ±È»ÊÇÎÒµÄÃû×Ö£¬ÎÒ»¹Ã»Íü¡£ÎÒ´ÓÐ¡µ½´ó¶¼½ÐÕâ¸ö¡£µ«¾ßÌåµ½'Äã¸Ã½ÐÎÒÊ²Ã´'µÄÎÊÌâÊ±£¬Potter£¬ÄÇ¾ø¶Ô²»ÊÇÎÒµÄÃû×Ö£¡"  
  
H: "Ëæ±ãÄã£¬ÎÒÊÇ¾õµÃÎÒÃÇÐèÒªÌ¸Ì¸¡£ËùÒÔÎÒ»á»ØÀ´--"  
  
D: "±ð»ØÀ´¡£ÄÇÑù×öÒ»µã²»´ÏÃ÷£¬ÄãµÃÌýÎÒµÄ£¬Potter£¡ÎÒÈÃÄã±ð--"  
  
£¨¹ØÃÅÉù£©  
  
D: "Potter£¡Potter£¡Å¶¡­¡­ÀÏÌì£¡" 


	9. Part IX

¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
=====================================================  
  
µÚ¾ÅÕÂ  
  
(ÃÅ±»ÍÆ¿ªµÄÇáÏì)  
  
H: £¨ÇáÉùµØ£©"àË£¬Draco¡£"  
  
D: "ÄãÀ´ÁË£¿¿´À´Èç½ñ¾ÍËãÎÒÇëÄã×ß£¬Ò²ÊÇ°×·ÏÁ¦Æø£¿"  
  
H: "Ã»´í¡£"  
  
D: "³ÄÉÀ²»´í£¬¿ÉÒÔÈÏÎªÊÇ´ò°ç¸øÎÒ¿´µÄÂð£¿"  
  
H: £¨Ð¡Éù¹¾ßæ£©"ÊÇ¡£"  
  
D: "ÍêÃÀ£¡Ì«ËûÂèÍêÃÀÁË¡£ºÃ°É£¬¼ÈÈ»ÄãÀ´ÁË--Ïë¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: £¨Ð¡ÉùàÖ¹¾£©  
  
D: "ÎÒÌý²»¼û¡£"  
  
H: £¨Í£¶Ù£©"ÎÒÄÜ--ÄÜÃþÃþÄãÂð£¿"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
D: "Äã¿ÉÕæÊÇ¡­¡­¼±²»¿É´ý°¡£¬ÊÇÂðPotter£¿ÐÐ°¡£¬À´°É£¬Ëæ±ãÄã¡£"  
  
£¨½Å²½Éù£¬ÊÖ±íÅö×²À¸¸Ë£©  
  
D: "Äã--ÄãÔÚ¸ÉÂð£¿"  
  
H: "¶Ô²»Æð£¬Õâ²»ÐÐÂð£¿"  
  
D: "ÄÇµ¹²»ÊÇ£¬²»¹ý--Äã¸ÉÂðÀÏÃþÎÒµÄ²±×Ó£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒÏ²»¶¡£ÄÇ¸ö--ÎÒÒ»Ö±Ï²»¶ÄãÄÇÀï¡£ºÜÈáÈí¡£"  
  
D: "Å¶¡£"  
  
H: £¨ÊÖÖ¸»®Èë·¢¼äµÄÏ¢Ë÷£©"Õû¸öÐÇÆÚÎÒ¶¼ÔÚÏëÄã¡£"  
  
D: £¨·ÅËÉµØ£¬ÀÁÑóÑóµØ£©"àÅ£¿"  
  
H: "ÕæµÄ¡£"£¨ÑÛ¾µ´¥µ½À¸¸ËµÄ¶£µ±£©£¨ÒþÔ¼µÄÇ×ÎÇÉù£©  
  
D: "Å¶¡£"  
  
H: £¨µÍµÍµÄÎÂÈáµØ£©"Ò®¡«£¬Å¶£¬"£¨¾²¾²µØ£©"ÎÒ°®Äã¡£"  
  
D: £¨ÃÍµØºóÌø£©"àÞ¡«ÌìÄÅ£¬ÌìÄÅ¡£ÄãÍêÈ«·èÁË£¬¸Ï½ô¹ö³öÈ¥£¡Éñ¾­²¡¡£"  
  
H: £¨ÈÎÐÔµØ£©"»ØÀ´¡£"  
  
D: "¹þ£¡¹þ£¡¹þ¹þ¹þ¹þ¡­¡­¹þ¡­¡­ ÄãÒÔÎªÎÒÒ²·èÁËÂð£¿"  
  
H: "Õâ¸ö£¬ÊÇÓÐÄÇÃ´Ò»µã£¬ÖÁÉÙÔÚÄãÉµÐ¦µÄÊ±ºò¡£¿ì¹ýÀ´£¬Draco¡£"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"ÇóÄãÁË¡£"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£©£¨½Å²½Éù£©  
  
D: "ÎÒ´ó¸ÅÒ²·èÁË¡£"  
  
H: £¨ÊÖ±íÅö×²À¸¸Ë£©"Ã»´í¡£²»¹ý·è¿ñºÍÄãºÜ°àÅä¡£"  
  
D: "ÈÎºÎ¶«Î÷ÔÚÎÒÉíÉÏ¶¼ºÜ°àÅä£¬°üÀ¨ÕâÉíÁîÈË·¢Ö¸µÄÇô·þ¡£²»¹ý»°ÓÖËµ»ØÀ´£¬ÎÒÏÖÔÚÒ²È·ÊµÃ»´¦ÓÚ×î¼Ñ×´Ì¬£¬´ó°ë¸öÉí×Ó¶ÔÄã¶øÑÔ¶¼Ö»¿ÉÔ¶¹Û£¬ËùÒÔ£¬ÎÒÕæÏëÖªµÀÄãËûÂèµ½µ×ÒÔÎª×Ô¼ºÔÚ¸ÉÂð£¿"  
  
H: "ÄãËµµÃ¶Ô£¬ÎÒÒ²Ò»Ö±ÔÚÏëÕâ¸öÎÊÌâ¡£"  
  
D: "¹þ£¬ÎÒÔÚÈÎºÎÇé¿öÏÂ¶¼ÄÜÁîÄã¸Ð¾õÁ¼ºÃ£¬ÕâµãÎÒË¿ºÁ²»±íÊ¾¾ªÑÈ£»²»¹ý»ùÓÚÑÛÇ°µÄÖÖÖÖ£¬¶ÔÓÚÄãµÄ´óÄÔ»¹ÄÜ·ñË¼¿¼ÕâÒ»µã£¬ÎÒÒ²Ë¿ºÁ²»±íÊ¾ÐÅÐÄ¡£"  
  
H: "Ðê--±ÕÉÏ×ì£¬ÄãËµµÄÌ«¶àÁË£¬µ±È»ÎÒÏ²»¶ÌýÄãËµ»°£¬¿ÉÃ¿¸öÐÇÆÚÎÒÃÇÖ»ÓÐÒ»¸öÐ¡Ê±£¬ÏÖÔÚµÃÌýÎÒËµ¡£¹ØÓÚÄÇÓªµØµÄÊÂ£¬ÄãËµµÄÃ»´í£¬ÎÒÖ»ÊÇµ±Ê±Ã»ÒâÊ¶µ½--ÎÒ--ÎÒÔõÃ´»á¡­¡­£¿²»¹ýÎÒÏÖÔÚÃ÷°×ÁË--ÎÒÕæ¿ªÐÄ¡£"  
  
D: "Äã·èÁË·èÁË·èÁË¡­¡­àÞ¡«±ðÕâÑù¡£"  
  
H: "Ðê¡«ÎÒÒ»Ö±ÔÚÏëÄã£¬ÄÇÖÖÃÀÃîµÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£ÎÒÔÚÏëÄÇ¸Ð¾õÒâÎ¶×ÅÊ²Ã´--ÄÜÓÐÒ»¸öÈË--Ò»¸öÄÇÑùµÄ--ÔÚ¶ñÃÎÐÑÀ´ºó¿ÉÒÔÒÀÙËÈë»³µÄÈË¡£ÄÇÖÖ¸Ð¾õ£¬ÎÂÅ¯µÄ£¬Ã÷ÁÁµÄ£¬¼ÒµÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£"  
  
D: "ºÃÖ÷Òâ£¬ÓÕÈË¼«ÁË£¬²»¹ý--"  
  
H: £¨Ìá¸ßÉù£©"±Õ×ì¡£Äã¿ÉÒÔÎÞËù¹Ë¼ÉµØÏíÊÜ±ðÈËÍæÅª×Ô¼º£¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¬Malfoy£¿¿ÉÒ»Ìýµ½±ðÈËÌáÆð¸ÐÇé--"  
  
D: "ÎÒÃÇÃ»Ê²Ã´¸ÐÇé£¡ÄÇÖÖÊÂÃ»ÓÐÒ»ÏáÇéÔ¸µÄ·Ý£¡"  
  
H: "±Õ×ì£¬±ðÍýÑÔÄã²»ÁË½âµÄÊÂ¡£ÎÒ×òÌìÒ¹ÀïÃ»×ö¶ñÃÎ£¬Ç°ÌìÒ²Ã»ÓÐ¡£ÎÒÃÎµ½µÄ¶¼ÊÇÄã¡£ÔÙÖ®Ç°µÄÄÇÐ©Ò¹Íí£¬ÎÒÒ»Ö±Ã»Ë¯×Å£¬ÎÒÅÜÀ´ÕâÀï£¬Õ¾ÔÚÍâÃæµÄÄÇ×ùÉ½ÉÏ£¬¿´×ÅÄãµÄ´°»§¡£"  
  
D: "´ÓÄÇÉ½ÉÏ¸ù±¾±ðÏë¿´µ½ÎÒµÄ´°×Ó£¬Äã¿Ï¶¨ÊÇµÉ×ÅÊ³ÈËÄ§¿×·ò×ÓµÄ´°»§ÔÚ·¢Éµ¡£"  
  
H: "Äã±ðÕâÑùÐÐ²»ÐÐ£¿"  
  
D: "²»ÐÐ£¬¸ÃÊÕÊÖµÄÊÇÄã£¡ÄãÌýÌý×Ô¼ºËûÂèµÄ¶¼ÔÚºúËµÐ©Ê²Ã´£¿Ê²Ã´ÏÊ»¨À²°®ÇéÀ²£¬ÄÇÐ©ÌðÌðÃÛÃÛµÄ¶«Î÷ÔÚÓÕ»óÄã×Ô¾ò·ØÄ¹¡£ÄãÅÜµ½ÕâÀïÀ´£¬Ò»Á³Õæ³Ï£¬¼¤¶¯µÃ»ëÉí·¢¶¶¡£ÄãÓÐÃ»ÓÐÏë¹ý£¬Õâ¿ÉÄÜÊÇÄã×îºóÒ»´çÕæ³ÏºÍÃÎÏëÁË£¿Äã²»ÄÜ°ÑËüÃÇ¸øÎÒ£¬ÄãÖª²»ÖªµÀÎÒ»á¶ÔÄã¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "µ±È»£¡"  
  
D: "Äã²»ÄÜ--ÄãËµÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒÈ«¶¼Ïë¹ýÁË¡£ÏÖÔÚ¶ÔÎÒ±§ÓÐ´í¾õÊÇÄã£¬ÄãÔÚÆÛÆ­×Ô¼ºµÄÑÛ¾¦¡£Äã»¹Ïë¿´µ½Ò»¸öÐÄµØ¸ß¹óµÄÄÐº¢£¬ÒÔÎªÕâÑùµÄ¶«Î÷¾­ÀúÕ½ÕùºóÈÔÄÜÐÒ´æ¡£¿ÉÊÇÃ»ÓÐ¡£Å¼¶ûµÄ¡­¡­ÄÇÑùµÄÎÒ»¹ÄÜ»ØÀ´£¬ºÍÄãÔÚÒ»ÆðµÄÊ±ºò¡£¿ÉÎÒÃ÷°××Ô¼ºÓÀÔ¶²»¿ÉÄÜÊÇÄÇÑùÁË£¬¾ÍÁ¬´ËÊ±´Ë¿ÌÒ²²»ÐÐÁË¡£×ÜÓÐÒ»Ìì£¬ÎÒ¿´µ½ÄãÊ±£¬ÄÜÏëµ½µÄÖ»Ê£ÄãÉ±¹ýµÄÈË¡¢ÄãÃÇÒ»»ï×÷ÏÂµÄÄõ£¬Ö»ÓÐÄÇÐ©ºÚ°µÎÞ¹âµÄ¶«Î÷--  
  
D: "ËùÒÔÄã--"  
  
H: "ÎÒÖªµÀÎÒÁ©µÄ½«À´»á±ä³ÉÔõÃ´Ñù--ÎÒÃÇ»áÍ¬´²¹²Õí£¬ÎÒ»á¿´×ÅÄãÈëË¯£¬ÄãÄÇÊ±Ò»¶¨ÃÀ¼«ÁË¡­¡­È»ºóÔÙ´ÓÕíÏÂÃþ³öØ°Ê×¡£"  
  
D: "ÄãÐÄÀí»ûÐÎ¡£"   
  
H: "ÄãÒ²Ò»Ñù¡£ÎÒ»áºÞÄã£¬ÎÒ»á´òÄãÉËº¦Äã£¬¾ÍÒòÎªÎÒÏ²»¶£¬¾ÍÒòÎªÎÒÓÐÁ¦Á¿¶øÄãÊÇ»î¸ÃÊÜ×ï£¬Ã»ÈË¹ÜµÃÁËÎÒ¡£Î¨Ò»ÄÜ×èÖ¹ÎÒµÄÀíÓÉÖ»ÊÇ¡­¡­ÎÒÃ»ÓÐÄã¾Í»î²»ÏÂÈ¥¡£"£¨´ÖÖØµÄ´­Ï¢£©"ÎÒÖªµÀÄãÒ²»áºÞÎÒ£¬Ã»¹ØÏµ£¬ÖÁÉÙÎÒÃÇÖ®¼äÃ»ÓÐÆÛÆ­£¬ÖÁÉÙÎÒ²»ÓÃÔÙÏëµ½Äã»áÂñÔáÔÚºÚ°µÖÐ£¬ÖÁÉÙÕâÖÕÓÚÊÇ¸öÕæÊµµÄÉú»î£¬ÓÐÑªÓÐÈâÓÐÈËÀí½âµÄÉú»î¡£ÎÒÖ»ÄÜ½ÓÊÜÕâÑùµÄÉú»î¡£¶Ô£¬ÓÐÊ±»áÓÐÏÊ»¨ÓÐ°®Çé£¬ÓÐÊ±Ò²»áÓÐÑªÓÐ³óÂª£¬µ«Õâ¾ÍÊÇÎÒµÄÉú»îÁË£¬ÎÒÖ»ÄÜÕâÑù»îÏÂÈ¥£¬ÎÒ·ÇµÃ--"  
  
D: £¨²ü¶¶£©"ÄãÒªÏëÏë--"  
  
H: £¨¶ñºÝºÝµØ£©"²»ÐíºÍÎÒÕù£¡ÎÒÒªÄã¡£ÄãÃ÷°×ÁËÂð£¿ÎÒ²Å²»¹ÜÄãÔ¸²»Ô¸Òâ£¬ÎÒ²Å²»¹ÜÎÒ¸Ã¸ÉÊ²Ã´²»¸Ã¸ÉÊ²Ã´¡£ÊÇ²»ÊÇ¾õµÃ²»¹»ÀËÂþ£¿ÎÒÒªÄã£¬ÎÒÒªµÃµ½Äã¡£ÕâÐ©¶¼ÊÇÊôÓÚÎÒµÄ£¬Ê²Ã´°¹ÔàµÄÊ³ËÀÍ½Ò²ÐÝÏë´ÓÎÒÕâÀï¶á×ß¡£ÄãÖªµÀÎÒÈÌÊÜÁË¶àÉÙ£¿Í´³þ¡¢ÏÊÑª¡¢ÎÛ»à¡­¡­ÔÚÒ»Ç§¸ö¶ñÃÎÖ®ºó£¬ÎÒÖÕÓÚ¿ÉÒÔÓµÓÐÕâ¸ö¡£ÄãÊÇÎÒµÄ£¡"  
  
D: "ÄãÓÐ²¡£¬³¹Í·³¹Î²µÄ·è×Ó¡£"  
  
D: £¨ÉíÌå±»ÃÍµØÀ­ÏòÀ¸¸Ë£¬À­Á´±»³¶¿ª£©  
  
H: £¨µÍ³ÁµØ£©"Ã»´í¡£"  
  
D: £¨ÃÍÎü£©"àÞ¡«ÀÏÌì£¬Potter£¬ÇóÄã£¬Í£ÊÖ¡£"  
  
H: £¨ÒÀÈ»µÍ³ÁµØ£©"²»¡£ÎÒÒªÃ¿Ìì»Ø¼ÒÊ±ÓÐÄãÔÚµÈÎÒ£¬ÎÒÒªÅã×ÅÄãÌýWeird½ãÃÃ³ª¸è£¬ÎÒÒªÔÚÊ¥µ®½ÚºÍÄãÒ»Æð³öÈ¥É¢²½¡­¡­ÎÒÔÚ±ùÃæÉÏ»¬µ¹£¬ÎÒË¤½ø¹µÀï£¬ÎÒ³å×ÅÄãÓÖ½ÐÓÖÂî£¬¿ÉÎÒ»¹ÊÇÏëÒªÄã¡£"  
  
D: £¨Å¤¶¯£¬¸ü¼±´ÙµÄ´­Ï¢£©"àÞ¡«Ìì¡£"  
  
H: £¨¸üµÍÑÆµÄÍþÐ²ÓïÆø£©"ÎÒ¶¼³ÐÈÏÁË£¬ÕâÐ©¾ÍÊÇÉÏÐÇÆÚÄãÏë´ÓÎÒ×ìÀïÌýµ½µÄ£¿ÓÐÊ±ÎÒÕæ²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÔÚ¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¬¿ÉÎÒÒ»Ö±¼Ç×ÅÄãÔÚÓªµØÊ±µÄÑù×Ó£¬Ö±µ½Ëü»¯Îª×Ô¼ºµÄÒ»²¿·Ö¡£ÎÒÒÑÏÝÈëÑªÓëÀûÈÐµÄÊÀ½çÖÐÎÞÁ¦ÕõÍÑÁË£¬ÎÒÔÙÒ²ÎÞ·¨°®ÉÏ±ðÈË¡£¿ÉÎÒÏë°®£¬ÎÒÏ£ÍûÎÒÄÜ°®£¬ÎÒ²»Ô¸×Ô¼ºÄÜ¼Ç×¡µÄÖ»ÓÐÄã¾±¼äµÄÆð·ü¡­¡­"  
  
D: £¨µÍµÍµÄÉëÒ÷£©"ÇóÄã--"  
  
H: £¨ÎÂÈá£¬µ«ÈÔ´ø×ÅÍþÐ²£©"Ò»¸öÕâÑùµÄÎÒ£¬Ò»¸öÕâÑùµÄÄã£¬ÎÒÃÇÔÚÒ»Æð¾ÍÊÇ´íÎóµÄ£¬¿ÉÎÒ»¹ÊÇÏëÒªÄã£¬ÒªÄã³ÉÎªÎÒËùÓµÓÐµÄ×î´¿½àµÄ¶«Î÷£¬ÒªÄã×öÎÒµÄæ»×Ó¡£"  
  
D: "ÇóÄã×¡ÊÖ£¡"  
  
H: £¨ÉùÒôÔ½À´Ô½µÍ£©"ÄãºÜÃÀ¡£"  
  
D: £¨½ô±Á¶ø¶ÏÐøµØ£©"ÎÒ--ÎÒµÄÁ³Ì«¼âÁË¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÖªµÀ¡£ÄãºÜÃÀ¡£Å¶¡«ÉÏµÛ°¡£¬ÕâÃ´¶àÄêÁË£¬Ã¿¸öÒ¹Íí£¬Ã¿µ±ÎÒÏëÆðÄãÊ±¡­¡­"  
  
D: £¨ºôÎü¼±´Ù£©"¡­¡­ßÀ¡«¶Ô¡­¡­"  
  
H: £¨ÄØà«£©"ÎÒ¶¼²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÏëµÄ¾ÍÊÇÕâ¸ö--¾ÍÊÇÄãÏÖÔÚµÄÑù×Ó--¾ÍÒª--¾ÍÒª--"  
  
D: £¨ºôÎüÒÀ¾É²»³©£©"¡­¡­¶Ô¡­¡­"  
  
H: "ÎÒ°®Äã¡£"  
  
D: £¨¼â½Ð£©"°¡£¡¶Ô¡­¡­"  
  
H: £¨Ì±µ¹ÔÚÀ¸¸Ë±ß£¬ÁíÒ»Ö»ÊÖÂÓ¹ý·¢¼ä»¬ÏÂ¼¡·ô£©  
  
H: £¨µÍµÍÖØ¸´£©"ÎÒ°®Äã¡£"  
  
D: £¨²ü¶¶£©"ÄãµÄÂß¼­Ì«¾ßËµ·þÁ¦ÁË£¬Potter¡£¿ÉÏ§ÄãºöÂÔÁËÒ»Ð©ÏÔ¶øÒ×¼ûµÄÏ¸½ÚÎÊÌâ¡£±ÈÈçËµ£¬ÎÒµÃÔÚÕâ¹ØÒ»±²×Ó¡£ÎÒÉõÖÁÃ»·¨¸øÄã¸öÏñÑùµÄÎÇ£¬¸ü²»ÒªËµ¸ú×ÅÄãËÄ´¦ÂÒÅÜ¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ»áÏë°ì·¨µÄ£¬ÎÒÈ¥ÕÒËûÃÇÊ©¼ÓÓ°Ïì£¬ÎÒ»áÀûÓÃSnapeÄÇÀïµÄÐÅ¡£²»¹ÜÔõÃ´ÑùÎÒ¶¼Òª°ìµ½¡£"  
  
D: "¹þ£¬Ì«ÃÀÃîÁË¡£ÎÒµÄÈËÉú´Ó´Ë±ãÒª¶éÈëÄãµÄÕÆÐÄ£¬³äµ±ÄãµÄ´²ÉÏÓÃÆ·¡£"  
  
H: "Èç¹ûÄã¾ÍÕâÃ´µãÓÃ´¦£¬ÎÒÒ»ÐÇÆÚºó¾ÍÔ×ÁËÄã¡£"  
  
D: "Äã»áµÄ¡£"  
  
H: "Å¶£¬Ã»´í¡£ÄãÒ²»áµÄ¡£µ½Ê±ÎÒÃ¿Ò»ÌìÃ¿Ò»Ãë¶¼»á¿´µ½´ÓÄãÑÛÀïÉä³öµÄÉ±ÈËÄ¿¹â¡£"  
  
D: "Èç¹ûÄã°ÑÎÒÅª³öÈ¥--ÎÒÓÖÉ±ÁËÄã£¬ÔõÃ´°ì£¿"  
  
H: "ÓÉËüÈ¥ºÃÁË¡£"  
  
£¨ÇÃÃÅÉù£©  
  
H: "ÏÂÐÇÆÚÎÒ»¹»á»ØÀ´¡£±ðºÍÎÒÕù¡£"  
  
D: "×ÝÈ»ÏóÎÒÕâÖÖ°ÙÎÞÁÄÀµµÄÈË£¬Ò²×ÜÓÐÑá¾ëÁËµÄÊ±ºò¡£"  
  
H: £¨ÇáÇáµÄÎÇÏòÁ³²à£©"ÎÒ°®Äã¡£"  
  
D: £¨»º»ºµØÍÂÆø£¬»ØÎÇ£©"ÄãÊÇÉµ¹Ï¡£"  
  
H: "Mmm¡£"   
  
D: "Mmm¡£"   
  
H: £¨ÍËºó£©"ÄÇÔÙ¼ûÁË¡£àÞ£¬¶ÔÁËDraco?"  
  
D: "ÔõÃ´£¿"  
  
H: "ºÃºÃÏ´Ï´×Ô¼º¡£" 


	10. Part X

¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
=====================================================  
  
µÚÊ®ÕÂ  
  
  
  
(ÃÅ±»ÍÆ¿ªµÄÇáÏì)  
  
H: "Draco£¬ÎÒ--Õæ¶Ô²»Æð¡£"  
  
D: £¨ÀÁÀÁµØ£©"Ê²Ã´£¿ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒ¡­¡­Å¶ÌìÄÄ£¬Äã»¹Ã»ÌýËµÂð£¿"  
  
D: "ÈÊ´ÈµÄÖ÷°¡£¬ÓÐÕâÃ´¶àÖªÐÄµÄ×óÁÚÓÒÉáÔÚ£¬ÎÒ¾ÓÈ»»¹´í¹ýÁËÊ²Ã´Ð¡µÀÏûÏ¢¡£Ì«Õð¾ªÁË£¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿"  
  
H: "Draco£¬±ðÕâÑù¡£Draco--ÊÇÄ§·¨²¿--ÎÒ¸øËûÃÇ¿´ÁËÄãµÄÐÅ£¬¿ÉËûÃÇ¡­¡­ËûÃÇËµÄÇÖ»ÄÜÖ¤Ã÷ÄãÊÇÅÑÍ½£¬Äã²»µ«²»ÊÇ¸öÓÐÈÙÓþ¸ÐµÄµÐÈË£¬¶øÇÒ--"  
  
D: "ÊÇÍ·Åû×ÅÑòÆ¤µÄÀÇ£¬ÊÇÌõÎü×ÅËûÃÇµÄÄÌË®³¤´óµÄ¶¾Éß£¿°²¾²µã£¬ÐÐÁË¡£Äã¸ÃÁÏµ½µÄ¡£ÄãÃ÷ÖªÈç½ñ·ÉÉýµÄË°ÂÊº¦µÃËûÃÇ´¦¾³ÓÐ¶à¾½ÆÈ¡£¶ø´ËÊ±£¬Ò»¸öµÐ·½µÄÍ·Ä¿£¬Ò»¸ö³ôÃûÕÑÖø×ï²»ÈÝÉâµÄÊ³ËÀÍ½Ê×ÄÔµÄ¶ù×ÓÇ¡·êÆä»áµØ¸¡³öË®ÃæÁË--Ö»ÐèÒ»ÌõÓÐ¹ØËû³óÎÅ£¬¾Í¿ÉÒÔÊÕµ½×ªÒÆ¹«ÖÚ×¢ÒâÁ¦µÄÆæÐ§£¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿  
  
H: £¨ÉùÒô»ººÍÏÂÀ´£©"ÕâÃ´Ëµ£¬Äã²»ÈÏÎª--ËûÃÇ»á°ÑÄãÔõÃ´Ñù£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒ¿´¶¥¶àÊÇÀ´µãÏóÕ÷ÒâÒåµÄ±¡³Í¡£Èç¹ûÎÒ¹»ÔËÆø£¬Ò²ÐíËûÃÇ»¹»áÃâÁËÎÒºÍ¿×·ò×ÓÀÏÐÖµÄÐÄÀíÁÆ³ÌÄØ£¬²»¹ýÕæ¿ÉÏ§£¬ÎÒÕâ¸öÐÇÆÚ¸Õ¸ÕÈ¡µÃÒ»µãÍ»ÆÆ¡£Ëû°ÑÃû×Ö¸æËßÎÒÁË£¬ËäËµÎÒËæ¼´ÎÂºÍµØÏòËûÖ¸³öËûµÄ´óÃûÔçÒÑ±êÔÚÁËÃÅÉÏ£¬µ«½ø²½±Ï¾¹ÊÇ½ø²½¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÊÇ--ÎÒÊÇÔÚÎªÄãµ£ÐÄ¡£"  
  
D: £¨¿á¿áµØ£©"ÄãµÄ½¹ÂÇÕæÁîÎÒ¸Ð¶¯£¬Potter¡£"  
  
H: "½ÐÎÒHarry¡£"  
  
D: "ÃâÁË£¬ÎÒ¿ÉÃ»ÄÇÐËÖÂ¡£"£¨Æ²×ìÐ¦£©"ÎÒ¿´ÊÇÊ±ºòÁË£¬¸ÃÐ¶ÏÂÕâÄÕÈËµÄÐ¡Î±×°ÁË¡£"  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: "¸Õ¿ªÊ¼Ê±µÄÈ·ºÜÓÐÈ¤£¬²»¹ýÇé¿öËÆºõ±äµÃÔ½À´Ô½Âé·³Ô½À´Ô½ÌÖÑáÁË¡£ÎÒÊµÔÚ²»ÏëÔÙ±»ÄãÌòÒ»Á³ÍÙÄ­£¬¾ÍÏóÉÏ»ØÄÇÑù¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÉÏ´Î¿ÉÃ»·´¶Ô£¡"  
  
D: £¨¸É°Í°ÍµØ£©"¶Ô×ÅÒ»¸öÉ¥ÐÄ²¡¿ñµÄ¼Ò»ï½øÐÐÓÐÌõÓÐÀíµÄËµ·þ½ÌÓý±Ï¾¹ÊÇÓÐÄÑ¶ÈµÄ¡£"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"Äã¾Í²»ÏëÏëÎÒÓÐ¶à³¤Ê±¼äÃ»ÎÅµ½ÈËÎ¶ÁË£¬Potter£¿ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜ¹ÖÎÒÄØ£¿"  
  
H: "Äãµ½µ×¸ÉÁËÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: "µ±È»ÎÒÒ²²¢·ÇÔçÓÐÔ¤Ä±¡£²»¹ýÄãÕýºÃ³öÏÖÁË£¬ÕÅ×ÅÁ½Ö»ÌìÕæÎÞÐ°µÄ´óÑÛ¾¦£¬´§×ÅÒ»¿ÅÆÆËéÊ§ºâµÄÐÄ£¬¶øÇÒ£¬ºÜÃ÷ÏÔµØ£¬ÎÞ¿É¾ÈÒ©µØ±»ÎÒÃÔ×¡ÁË¡£±Ï¾¹ÒÑ¾­ÓÐºÃ¼¸¸öÔÂÎÒ¶¼Ã»Åö¹ýÈÎºÎÈË£¬¶ø±ÈÆðÊ³ÈËÄ§ÀÏÐÖÄãÓÖÊÇ¸öÎüÒýµÃ¶àµÄÑ¡Ôñ¡£"£¨ËÊ¼ç£©"Äã»¹ÏëÈÃÎÒËµÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "ÄãÈö»Ñ¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ¼¢²»ÔñÊ³¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÈö»Ñ£¡"  
  
D: "ÎÒÓÐÊ²Ã´±ØÒªÈö»Ñ£¿ÄÇ»á¶ùµ¹»¹ÓÐÀíÓÉ--²»¹ýÊÂÊµÉÏÎÒÒ²Ã»ÓÐ£¬¸ù±¾ÓÃ²»×Å¡£ÎÒÖ»ÐèÒªÕ¾ÔÚÄÇ¶ù£¬ÓÉ×ÅÄã°®ËµÊ²Ã´ËµÊ²Ã´¾Í¿ÉÒÔÁË£¬ÄãµÄÊÖÊ¼ÖÕ¶¼Àë²»¿ªÎÒµÄÉí×Ó¡£ÄãÃ»Íü°É£¿àÅ£¿µ±Ê±¶Ô×ÅÄãÄÇÐ©¶à³îÉÆ¸ÐµÄ×ÔËµ×Ô»°£¬ÎÒ¿ÉÔøË³×ÅÄã»ØÓ¦¹ýÄÄÅÂÊÇ°ë¸ö×ÖÂð£¿ÖÁÉÙÎÒ»¹Ã»ÈÃÔÛÁ©¶ªÈË¶ªµ½¼Ò¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇÓÐÊ²Ã´¶ªÈËµÄ£¿"  
  
D: "ÄãµÄÄÇÐ©´²ÉÏµÄµ¶Æ¬£¬ÌýµÃÎÒ³¦Î¸¶¼Òª·­³öÀ´ÁË£¬Ê²Ã´ÈË²ÅÄÜÏë³öÄÇÐ©¶«Î÷£¿ÎÒ¿É²»Ï£Íû×Ô¼ºµÄÈËÉú¹éËÞ--ÊÇÁË½áÔÚÒ»¸ö·è·èñ²ñ²µÄÐÔ±äÌ¬´²ÉÏ¡£¸üºÎ¿öÎÒ±¾À´¾ÍÃ»ÐËÈ¤¡£"  
  
H: "Äã--¾¿¾¹Ê²Ã´ÒâË¼£¿"  
  
D: "ÈÝÎÒÔÙÅ¬Á¦µØËµÃ÷Ò»´Î¡£ÎÒÈ·Êµ°Ñ×Ô¼ºµÄ½ÇÉ«ÑÝµÄ²»´í¡£ºÜÏÔÈ»£¬Æ¾½è×ÅÕâÐ©À¸¸Ë£¬ÎÒÐèÒªÓ¦¸¶µÄ²»¹ýÊÇÄãÄÇÐ©ÒµÓàË®×¼µÄÐ¡¶¯×÷¡£ÎÒÏëÄÇÓ¦¸ÃºÜÈÝÒ×£¬Ã»Ê²Ã´ÄÑ¶È¡£¿ÉÊÇÒªÍ¶ÌÒ±¨Àî¾ÍÊÇÁíÍâÒ»»ØÊÂÁË¡£"  
  
H: "Malfoy£¬¸ÃËÀµÄÄãÒªËµÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: £¨¶ñºÝºÝµØ£©"ÎÒÊÇËµÎÒÏ²»¶Å®ÈË£¬Potter¡£Ï²»¶Å®º¢£¬ÄÇÐ©ÐØ¸¬¸ß¸ßµÄÓÈÎï¡£ÎÒÄÇ»á¶ùÖ»¹Ë×ÅÈÃ×Ô¼ºÏíÊÜ£¬¿ÉºóÀ´Ò»Ïëµ½ÎÒÒ²µÃ°ÑÊÖÉì½øÄãµÄ¿ã×Ó£¬¸§Î¿ÄãµÄ--ßÀ£¬ÄÐÐÔ²¿Î»¡­¡­»¹µÃÈÌÊÜÄãÖ±¹´¹´µÄÑÛÉñºÍÂú¿Úºúìø¡­¡­Ö±ËµÁË°É£¬ÄÇ¶ÔÎÒÃ»ÎüÒýÁ¦¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÊÇÎªÁËÎÒ£¬²ÅÒª°ÑÎÒ¸Ï×ß£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÞÒÉÕâÒ²»áÓÐÀûÓÚÄãµÄÉíÐÄ½¡¿µ£¡²»¹ýÎÒÑ¹¸ùÃ»¿¼ÂÇÄãµÄ½¡¿µÎÊÌâ£¬Äã¸ÐÇé´àÈõ¶ÔÎÒÃ»Ê²Ã´»µ´¦¡£ÎÒÖ»ÏëÈÃÄãÓÀÔ¶´ÓÎÒµÄÉú»îÀïÏûÊ§£¬ÎÒÊÜ¹»ÁË¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÕâÃ´ËµÊÇÒòÎª--"  
  
D: £¨Ë»ÉùµØ£©"ÎÒÕâÃ´ËµÊÇÒòÎªÄãÈÃÎÒ¶ñÐÄ£¬Potter£¡Äã¾ÓÈ»»¹Ò»ÐÄÒ»ÒâµØÏàÐÅÎÒ»áÔÚºõÄã£¿ÎÒ¹ýÈ¥ÏÖÔÚ¶¼Ã»ÔÚºõ¹ý£¬Ò²´ÓÃ»ÕâÃ´Ëµ¹ý¡£Ö»ÒªÄãËûÂèµÄÄÜ´ÓÎÒÕâÀï¹ö³öÈ¥£¬ÎÒ²Å²»¹ÜÄã»áÔõÃ´Ñù¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»ÄÜ£¡"  
  
D: "ÎÒÉõÖÁ¶¼²»Ïë¿´µ½ÄãÕâÕÅÁ³¡£ÎÒºÞÄã¡£»¹ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÎÊÌâÂð£¿"  
  
H: £¨´ÖÖØµÄ´­Ï¢£©"ÎÒ²»ÄÜ--ÄãÎªÊ²Ã´--"  
  
D: "ÎÒËµÁË£¬ÎÒ¼¢²»ÔñÊ³£¬ÎÒ¼ÅÄ¯µÃ·¢¿ñ£¬Ö»ÒªÄÜÓÐÈËÅöÅöÎÒÈÃÎÒ¸ÉÊ²Ã´¶¼ÐÐ¡£¿É¡­¡­ÎÒÕâ±²×ÓÒ²×ÜµÃ³ÏÊµÒ»´Î£¬ÎÒ°ì²»µ½£¬ÎÒ²»Ï²»¶¡£"  
  
H: "Malfoy£¬ ÇóÄã--"  
  
D: "±ðÇóÎÒ£¬ÒÔÎªÕâÑù¾ÍÄÜÈÃÎÒ¸ÄÖ÷ÒâÂð£¿²»»áµÄ£¡ÎÒÒÑ¾­À§ÔÚÀÎ·¿Àï--ÎÒ²»ÄÜÔÙ±»ÄãÄÇµã¿ÉÁ¯µÄÐÔ»ÃÏëËø×¡£¬ÔÙÈÃÒ»Ë«È¾ÂúÁËÎÒÅóÓÑÇ×ÈËÏÊÑªµÄÊÖ¸§ÃþÎÒ¡£ÄãµÄÃ¿Ò»ÏÂ¸§Ãþ¶¼ÈÃÎÒ»ëÉíº®Ã«Ö±Êú¡£ÎÒ²»Ô¸Òâ£¬ÎÒ²»ÏëÒªÄã¡£"  
  
H: £¨°ëÊÇ¿Þº°°ëÊÇÅØÏø£©"ÐÐÁË£¡"£¨ÉÔÉÔÆ½¾²£©"ÄãÒÑ¾­ËµµÃ¹»Çå³þÁË¡£"  
  
D: "Ìý¶®ÁË£¿"  
  
H: "¶®ÁË¡£"£¨±ùÀäµØ£©"Äã¾õµÃÕâºÜÓÐÈ¤£¿"  
  
D: "Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "²Ù×ÝÎÒµÄ¸ÐÇé£¬¿´×ÅÎÒ¡­¡­ÈÃÎÒÒÔÎª--ÎÒ--ºÜÓÐÀÖÈ¤Âð£¿ÄãÏíÊÜÂð£¿ÄãÏ²»¶Ê¹ÓÃÄÇÐ©ÖÐÊÀ¼ÍµÄ¹ÅÀÏ¿áÐÌ£¿ËûÃÇÌÍ³ö·¸ÈËµÄÐÄÔà£¬ÈÃÑª²´ÖÐ³é´¤µÄÊÜÐÌÈËÑÛÕöÕöµØ¿´×Å×Ô¼ºÍ£Ö¹ÐÄÌø£¬Äã¾ÍÏ²»¶¸ÉÕâÊÂ£¿"  
  
D: "ÕâÀïÐÄÀí±äÌ¬µÄÈË¿É²¢²»ÊÇÎÒ¡£"  
  
H: "±ðÔÙÓÞÅªÎÒ¡£"£¨Ð×±©µØ£©"ÎÒºÞÄã£¡"  
  
D: "Ã»ÎÊÌâ¡£"  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
D: "ÎÒËµ'Ã»ÎÊÌâ'£¬Potter£¬¶ÔÎÒÀ´ËµÎÞËùÎ½¡£ÎÒ»áÔÚºõÂð£¿ÄãÏëÊ²Ã´ÓëÎÒºÁ²»Ïà¸É£¬Ã»ÈÎºÎÒâÒå£¬ÎÒÖ»ÏëÇëÄã¸Ï½ô×ßÈË¡£ÎÒÊÇ²»ÊÇ±í´ïµØ¹»Çå³þÁË£¿"  
  
H: "²ÐÈÌ¾ÍÊÇÄãµÄÈËÉú×·Çó£¿"  
  
D: "²»£¬Ö»ÊÇÎÒÏÐÀ´ÎÞÊÂµÄÏûÇ²¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÄÜ²»ÄÜ±Õ×ì£¡"£¨´Ö´­£©"ºÃ£¬ÎÒ×ß¡£Èç¹ûÄã¾ÍÕâÃ´µãÔ¸Íû£¬ÄÇÎÒÂíÉÏ×ß£¬ÓÀÔ¶¶¼²»»ØÀ´¡£"  
  
D: £¨²»ÎªËù¶¯µØ£©"Ã»´í£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÕâÃ´µãÔ¸Íû¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇºÃ¡£Õæ±§Ç¸¸øÄãÌíÂé·³ÁË¡£"  
  
D: "±Ë´Ë±Ë´Ë¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ¡­¡­×ßÁË¡£"£¨ÊÖ±íÅö×²À¸¸Ë£©£¨Í£¶Ù£©"ÎÕÎÕÎÒµÄÊÖ£¬²»Òª½ô£¬Ö»ÊÇ¸ö--ÕýÊ½µÄÀñ½Ú£¬µÀ±ðµÄ±íÊ¾¡£ºÍÎÒÔ­ÏÈµÄ¾Ù¶¯Ïà±È¡­¡­ÕâÃ»Ê²Ã´µÄ¡£"  
  
D: £¨ÇáËÉµØÈÄÓÐÐËÖÂµØ£©"±ðÄÇÃ´Ãô¸Ð£¬Potter¡£ÎÒÖªµÀÄÇÉ±²»ËÀÎÒ¡£"  
  
£¨Æ¤·ôµÄÄ¦²ÁÉù£¬½ðÊôÍ»È»ÓëÀ¸¸ËÅö×²µÄ¼âÈñÉù£©  
  
H: "ÕâÎÒ¿É²»¸Ò±£Ö¤¡£"  
  
D: £¨ÊÔÍ¼ÕõÍÑ£¬ãµÈ»ÃÍÎü£©  
  
D: "ÌìÄÄ£¬Potter£¬°Ñµ¶×ÓÄÃ¿ª£¡ÄãÔõÃ´»á°Ñµ¶×Ó´ø½øÀ´µÄ£¡"  
  
H: "Å¶¡£ÎÒ×ÜÒª´øµã·ÀÉíµÄ¶«Î÷¡£ÇÆ--»¹¸½ÉÏÁËÄ§·¨£¬¾¯±¨Ã»Ïì£¬ÕâµÃ¶àÐ»Äã¹ýÈ¥µÄÌáÐÑ¡£"  
  
D: "¿ìÄÃ¿ª£¡"  
  
H: "ËµÄã°®ÎÒ¡£"  
  
D: "¡­¡­Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "ÄãÌýµÃºÜÇå³þ¡£"  
  
D: "¶Ô£¬Ìý¼ûÁË£¬ÎÒ¾ÍÊÇ²»Ã÷°×ÄãÔõÃ´ÁË£¿ÎÒ²»°®Äã£¬´ÓÃ»°®¹ý¡£°Ñµ¶×ÓÄÃ¿ª£¡"  
  
H: "ÎÒ²Å²»¹ÜÄã°®²»°®¡£ËµÄã°®ÎÒ£¡"  
  
D: £¨º°½Ð£©"ÎªÊ²Ã´£¿ËµÁËÓÖÓÐÊ²Ã´Çø±ð£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒ¾ÍÊÇÒªÌýÄãËµ£¡"  
  
D: "È¥ÄãÂèµÄ£¬ÄãÕâ¸öÏÂÁ÷¹·ÔÓÖÖ£¬ÎÒ¾Í²»Ëµ¡£"  
  
H: "ÄÇÎÒÔ×ÁËÄã¡£"  
  
D: "É±°É£¡±ð·Ï»°ÁË£¡ÎÒ¶¼Ëµ·³ÁË£¡"  
  
H: "Èç¹ûÎÒÖ»ÄÜÌýÄãËµ»°--ÄÇÎÒ¾ÍÒªÌýÕâ¾ä£¬¾ÍÒ»´Î£¬¾ÍÏÖÔÚ¡£"  
  
D: "²»£¡"  
  
D: £¨Í£¶Ù£¬¶Ì´ÙµÄ¾ªºô£©  
  
H: £¨µÍµÍµØ£©"ÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÂýÂý°Ñµ¶ÈÐ±Æ½øÈ¥£¬ÂýÂýµØ¡£ÎÒ×öµÃµ½£¬ÎÒÒÔÇ°¾Í¸É¹ý£¬Ö±µ½ÄãËµ³öËùÓÐÎÒÏëÌýµÄ»°ÎªÖ¹¡£ÎÒ»áµÄ¡£"  
  
D: £¨Ç¿ÈÌµÄ°§Ãù£©  
  
H: £¨¸üµÍÉù£©"ËµÄã°®ÎÒ¡£"  
  
£¨¿ªÃÅÉù£©  
  
H: £¨ÄÑÒÔÖÃÐÅµØ£©"Fudge£¿"£¨×¢£º¾ÍÊÇÊéÖÐÄÇ¸öÄ§·¨²¿²¿³¤¸£¼ªµÄµÜµÜ£¬ÏÖÈÎ²¿³¤£©  
  
F: "Õò¾²£¬PotterÏÈÉú£¬Õò¾²¡£ÎÒ³ä·ÖÀí½âÄúµÄÐÄÇé£¬ÏÔÈ»MalfoyÏÈÉúµÄ±³ÅÑÐÐ¾¶¶ÔÄúµÄ´ò»÷±ÈÎÒÃÇÔ¤ÏëµÄ¸ü´ó¡£µ«ÇëÄúÏÈ±ð¼±×Å±¨¸´£¬ÎÒÃÇÒÑ¾­ÎªËû±¸ÏÂÁË¸üÑÏÀ÷µÄ³Í·£¡£" 


	11. Part XI

¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
=====================================================  
  
µÚÊ®Ò»ÕÂ  
  
£¨ÇáÇáµÄ¿ªÃÅÉù£©  
  
£¨¸ºÖØµÄ½Å²½Éù£©  
  
D: "ºÃ°¡£¬Potter¡£ÕæÊÇ¾ªÏ²°¡¡£Èç¹û»¹ÓÐÊ²Ã´±ÈÀÎ·¿ÀïµÄ¼ûÃæ¸üÁîÈË²»Óä¿ìµÄ£¬ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇºÍÒ»¸öÖÜÉíÁÍîí£¬µÈ×Å¡­¡­"  
  
H: £¨Í´¿à¼«ÁËµØ£©"±ð£¡±ðËµÁË£¡"  
  
D: "Äã´ó¿É²»±Ø×ÔÌÖ¿à³Ô¡£"  
  
H: "¡­¡­ÎÒÖªµÀ¡£ÎÒÒ»µÃÖªÕâÏûÏ¢¾Í--ÎÒÏë¾¡ÁËÒ»ÇÐ°ì·¨£¬ÎÒ--"  
  
D: £¨Ä®²»¹ØÐÄµØ£©"àÞ¡«ÊÇ°¡ÊÇ°¡£¬ÎÒÈ·ÐÅÄãÒ»Ö±ÔÚ²»Ð¸µØÅ¬Á¦¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÄÜ²»ÄÜ±ðÔÙ°Ú³öÕâ¸¶¸ÃËÀµÄ²»ÒÔÎªÈ»µÄÑù×Ó£¡ÄãÃ÷ÖªµÀ--Ã÷ÖªµÀ¾ÍÒª·¢ÉúÊ²Ã´£¬¾ÍÔÚÄÇÀï£¬ÄÇ¼äÎÝ×ÓÀï£¬¾ÍÔÚ--ÌìÄÄ£¬Ò»¸öÐ¡Ê±ºó£¬ÄãÔõÃ´»¹ÄÜ--"  
  
D: "ÎÒÏ²»¶Ê²Ã´Ñù¾ÍÊ²Ã´Ñù¡£¶øÇÒÕâÒ²ÎÞÐëÀÍÄã·ÑÐÄ£¬ÄÑµÀÎÒÃÇÉÏ´ÎËµµÄ»°ÄãÕâÃ´¿ì¾ÍÍüÁË£¿"  
  
H: £¨ÀäÀäµØ£¬ÎÞ±íÇéµØ£©"ÄãÃ÷Öª×Ô¼ºÒ»¸öÐ¡Ê±ºó¾ÍÒªµÃµ½Éã»ê¹ÖµÄÎÇ£¬ÄãÃ÷ÖªÄãÏÖÔÚËµµÄÃ¿¾ä»°--Ã¿Ò»¾ä»°£¡--½«À´¶¼Òª°éËæÎÒµÄÒ»Éú¡£"  
  
D: "Ë¡ÎÒÎÞ·¨±íÊ¾¹ØÐÄ¡£"  
  
H: "ÉÏµÛ£¬ÎÒÕæÏ£ÍûÄãÔÚµØÓüÀïÀÃµô¡£"  
  
D: "ÔÚµØÓüÀïÀÃµô£¬»òÔÚ¼àÓüÀïÀÃµô£¬ÕâÆäÖÐÈ·ÓÐÒ»¸ö¿É³ÆÏÔÖøµÄÇø±ð£¬ÄÇ¾ÍÊÇÄã²»´ó¿ÉÄÜÔÙÀ´°Ý·ÃÎÒÁË¡£ÖÁÉÙ£¬ÔÚÒ»¶ÎÊ±¼äÄÚ¡£"  
  
H: £¨ÃÍµØÎüÆø£©"ÄãÔõÃ´»¹--"  
  
D: "²»£¬ÄãÔõÃ´»¹¸ÒÅÜµ½ÕâÀïÀ´£¡ÕâÊÇÎÒµÄ×îºóÒ»Ð¡Ê±£¬Äã¾õµÃÎÒÔ¸Òâ°ÑËüÀË·ÑÔÚÌýÄãÖ¸µ¼ÎÒÔõÃ´×°Ç»×÷ÊÆ£¬ÀË·ÑÔÚÄãµÄÐõÐõ--"  
  
H: "ÎÒÒÔÎªÄã»áÔ¸ÒâÓÐ¸ö°®ÄãµÄÈËÅã×ÅÄã£¡"  
  
D: £¨Í£¶Ù£¬¼Ì¶øÒ»×ÖÒ»¾äµØ£©"ÎÒ¶ÔÄãµÄ×Ô×÷¶àÇéºÁÎÞÐËÈ¤¡£»¹ÓÐ£¬ÎÒ²¢²»Ïë¿´µ½Äã£¬Æ¾Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "ÎÒ--ÎÒÊÇ·ÇÀ´²»¿É¡£"   
  
D: "Õâ²Å¸ü½Ó½üÊÂÊµÕæÏà¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÎªÊ²Ã´ÒªÌåÁÂÄãµÄÐÄÇé£¿Äã´ÓÀ´Ã»ÔÚºõ¹ýÎÒ£¬ÄãÒÑ¾­ËµµÃ¹»Ã÷°×ÁË¡£"  
  
D: "²î²»¶à¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÏëÔÙ¿´¿´Äã£¬ËùÒÔÎÒÀ´ÁË¡£ÎÒ²Å²»¹ÜÕâÊÇ²»ÊÇÄãµÄ×îºóÒ»Ð¡Ê±£»ÎÒÏëÀ´¾ÍÀ´¡£ÎÒÍêÈ«¿ÉÒÔºÍÄãÒ»Ñù×ÔË½Ò»Ñù²ÐÈÌ¡£"  
  
D: "ÎÒ¿´µÃ³ö¡£"  
  
H: £¨¾²¾²µØ£©"¿ÉÎÒÕæµÄ¾¡Á¦ÁË£¬ÎªÁËÄÜÈÃËûÃÇ³·ÏúÅÐ¾öÎÒÊ²Ã´°ì·¨¶¼ÓÃÁË£¬ÎÒÕæµÄ¾¡Á¦ÁË¡£"  
  
D: "Õæ¸ÐÈË¡£"  
  
H: "àÞ£¬ÉÏµÛ£¡"  
  
D: "Äã×Ü²»»á¶ÔÒ»¸ö´ø×ÅÊÖîíµÄÈËÊ©¼Ó±©Á¦°É£¬Potter£¿"  
  
£¨Á½¸öÉíÌåÖØÖØµ¹ÔÚÇ½ÉÏ£©  
  
D: "ºÃ°É£¬¿´À´Õâ¾ÍÊÇÄãµÄ´ð°¸¡£"£¨Ìá¸ßÉùµ÷£©"ÏÖÔÚ´ÓÎÒÉíÉÏ¹ö¿ª¡£"  
  
H: "¼ûÄãµÄ¹íÈ¥¡£ÎÒ²Å²»ÔÚºõÄã°®²»°®ÎÒ£¬ÎÒ²Å²»ÔÚºõÕâÊÇ²»ÊÇÄãµÄ×îºóÒ»Ð¡Ê±¡£ÎÒ²Å²»ÔÚºõÄãÄÇÐ°¶ñµÄ±°±ÉµÄÁé»êÊÇ²»ÊÇ¾ÍÒª´ÓÄã×ìÀï±»Îü¸ö¸É¾»¡£ÎÒÖ»Ïë¸ÉÕâ¸ö£¬ÖÁÉÙÕâÒ»¿ÌÄãµÄ×ì´½ÓëÁé»êÒªÊôÓÚÎÒ¡­¡­"  
  
£¨Ç×ÎÇ£©  
  
D: £¨²»ÎªËù¶¯µÄ±ùÀä£©"ÎÒËµÁË£¬ÄãËûÂèµÄ´ÓÎÒÉíÉÏ¹ö¿ª¡£"  
  
H: £¨¼ÓÖØÓïÆø£©"ÎÒÒ²ËµÁË£¬¼ûÄãµÄ¹íÈ¥¡£ÎÒ²»¹Ü--ÎÒ²Å²»È¥ÏëÄãÒªÊ²Ã´£¬ÎÒ²»±ØÔÚºõ¡£àÞ£¬ÌìÄÄ£¬Draco£¬ËûÃÇÔõÃ´ÄÜÕâÑù£¿ËûÃÇÔõÃ´ÄÜ--µ«Ô¸Äã»áÍ´¿à£¬ÄãÕâÔÓÖÖ£¬µ«Ô¸ÄãÄÜÌÛËÀ¡£àÞ¡«Ìì£¬ÇóÄã¿´×ÅÎÒ£¬ÕâÑù¾ÍÊ²Ã´ÊÂ¶¼Ã»ÓÐ--"  
  
D: "±ð°ÑÁ³¿¿ÔÚÎÒ²±×ÓÉÏ£¬¶ñÐÄ--"  
  
H: "¸ÕÌýËµÊ±ÎÒ¾ÍÏë£¬ÄãÊÇ»î¸Ã£¬ÎÒÕæ¸ßÐË¡£ÎÒÔÒËéÁËÎÝ×ÓÀïÃ¿Ñù¶«Î÷¡£"  
  
D: "ÄãÔÚ¿ÞÂð£¬Potter£¿ÄãÕâ¿ÉÁ¯³æ¡£WeaselsÒ»¼ÒËÀµÄÊ±ºòÄãÒ²ÕâÃ´¿ÞµÄ£¿ËûÃÇ¼ÒµÄÃ¿Ò»¸öÈË£¿°üÀ¨Ð¡Virginia£¿Äã¶¼ÊÇÕâÃ´¿ÞµÄ£¿»¹ÊÇËµÄãÖ»ÎªÄÇÐ©ÄãÏë--"  
  
£¨È­Í·ÃÍ»÷£¬Ò»ÈËË«Ï¥µ¹µØ£©  
  
D: "ÕæÓÐÓ¢ÐÛÆø¸Å£¬Potter¡£Å¹´òÒ»¸ö´ø×ÅÁÍîíµÄÈË¡£ÎÒµÄ×ì´½ºÃÏñÆÆÁË£¬µ«Ô¸Õâ²»»á·Á°­Éã»ê¹Ö--"  
  
H: £¨Ë»Éù£©"±ðÕâÑùËµÁË£¡"  
  
D: "Èç¹ûÄã²»ÏëÌýÎÒËµ»°£¬¹ö³öÈ¥¡£ÎÒÃ»ÐÄÇéÁôÄã¡£ÄãÀ´ÕâÀï²»¾ÍÊÇÏëÌýÎÒËµ»°£¿À´¿´¿´ÄãÉúÃüÖÐµÄÑô¹â£¬¿´¿´ÄãÎ°´óµÄ°®Çé£¬¿´¿´ËûÄÜ²»ÄÜÁô¸øÄãµãÎÂÈáµÄ»°Óï¡£µ«ÕâÃ»ÓÃ¡£ÎÒÂíÉÏ¾Í--¾ÍÒª±ÈËÀ»¹²Ò£¬¿ÉÎÒ»¹ÊÇÃ»·¨°®Äã£¬ÎÒ²»Ïë°®Äã¡£"£¨ßý³öÒ»¿ÚÑªÌµ£¬ÂýÂýÊÔ×ÅÆðÉí£©"ËùÒÔÄãÏÂµØÓüÈ¥°É¡£ÎÒ²»ÒªÄã¿ÉÁ¯£¬ÎÒÒ²²»ÏëÈÃÄãÅö¡£ÖÁÉÙÕâÑù»¹ÓÐÒ»¸ö--Ò»¸öºÃ´¦£¬¾ÍÊÇÎÒÔÙÒ²ÓÃ²»×Å¶ÔÄãÏ´¶ú¹§Ìý¡£"  
  
£¨ÃÍµØ³¶ÆðËûµÄÍ··¢£©  
  
H: £¨Ë»Éù£©"ÎÒÕæ¸ßÐËËûÃÇÒª½«ÄãÎÚºÚÃìÐ¡µÄÁé»ê´ÓÄã°¹ÔàµÄÉíÌåÀï»î°þ³öÀ´¡£ÎÒ»áÕ¾ÔÚÃÅÍâÌý£¬ÎÒÒª°ÑÄãµÄ²Ò½Ð¼ÇÒ»±²×Ó£¬ÄÇ»áÈÃÎÒË¯¾õÊ±¶¼¸Ðµ½ÎÂÅ¯¡£"  
  
D: £¨Ä®È»µØ£©"»áÅ¯ºÍµ½Ê²Ã´³Ì¶È£¿"  
  
H: "±Õ×ì£¡"  
  
D: "²»£¬Äã±Õ×ì¡£ÎÒ²»ÏëÀë¿ªÊÀ½çÊ±³ýÁËÄãµÄÕð¶úÓûÁûµÄºð½ÐÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»ÓÐ£¬²»ÏëÈÃÄãÃ»ÍêÃ»ÁËµÄÉµ»°ÌîÂúÎÒ×îºóµÄ--"  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»¹ÜÄãÏ²»¶²»Ï²»¶¡£"£¨½«ÉíÌåÑ¹ÏòÇ½±Ú£©"Èç¹ûÎÒ¹ýÈ¥»¹Ã»ËµÇå³þ£¬ÄÇÏÖÔÚ¾ÍÈÃÄãÃ÷°×¡£"  
  
D: "ÀëÎÒÔ¶µã£¬ÎÒÒªÍÂÁË¡£"  
  
H: "Ìì°¡£¬ÎÒºÞÄã¡£"£¨Î¢ÈõµÄÒ»Éù³éÆü£©  
  
D: "×ß¿ª£¡"  
  
H: "¡­¡­ÄãÁ³É«ºÃ²Ô°×¡£ÄãÅÂÂð£¿"  
  
D: "¡­¡­ÊÇ£¬ÎÒµ±È»ÅÂ¡£ÎÒÅÂµÃÕ¾¶¼Õ¾²»Ö±£¬ÎÒ²»ÒªÕâ¸ö£¬ÇóÄãÍ£ÏÂ--"  
  
H: "²»¡£"£¨µÍÉù¿ñÂÒµÄ¶úÓï£©"ÌìÄÄ£¬ÄãÔÚ·¢¶¶¡£àÞÉÏµÛ£¬ÎÒÊÜ²»ÁË¡£±ðÍ£ÏÂ£¬¼ÌÐøËµ¡£ÎÒÒªÖªµÀÄã»¹ÄÜËµ»°£¬ÎÒ²»ÄÜÍ£--"  
  
D: "ÎÒ²»ÏëÕâÑù£¡"  
  
H: £¨¶ñºÝºÝµØ£©"ÎÒ²»¹Ü£¡Ì§ÆðÄãµÄÁ³£¬ÎÒÒª¿´×ÅÄã£¬ÎÒ--Draco£¬ÄãÔõÃ´ÔÚ¿Þ£¿"  
  
D: "ÒòÎªÎÒº¦ÅÂ£¡"  
  
H: "ÎÒÕæ¿ªÐÄ¡£ÎÒÏ£ÍûÄãÅÂ£¬ÎÒÏ£ÍûÄãÅÂµÃÆ¨¹öÄòÁ÷¡£¸ÃËÀµÄ£¬ÄãÒÔÎªÎÒ¾Í²»ÅÂÂð£¿ÒÑ¾­Á½¸öÔÂÁË£¬ÎÒÁ½¸öÔÂÃ»À´ÁË£¬ÏÖÔÚÄã¾ÍÒª²»´æÔÚÁË£¬ àÞ¡«ÉÏµÛ°¡£¬ÎÒºÞÄã£¬ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜÕâÑù¶ÔÎÒ£¿ÎÒÊÜ²»ÁË¡­¡­"  
  
D: "ÎÒËµ¹ýÁËÈÃÄã×¡ÊÖ£¡"  
  
H: £¨¼¢¿ÊµÄÌòË±£©"ÎÒ²»¹Ü£¬ÎÒËµÁËÎÒ²»¹Ü¡£àÞ£¬Draco£¬ÎÒºÞÄã--"  
  
D: £¨ÕõÍÑ¿ª£©£¨¼±´­£©"²»£¬Potter¡£"£¨±ùÀäµØ£©"ÎÒºÞÄã¡£"  
  
£¨¿ªÃÅÉù£©  
  
Fudge: "ÎÒÏëPotterÏÈÉú²»»á¹ØÐÄÄãµÄÐÄÇé£¬¿öÇÒÄãÂíÉÏ¾Í²»»áÓÐÈÎºÎ¸Ð¾õÁË¡£Ê±¼äµ½ÁË¡£"  
  
£¨¶ÌÔÝ¡¢¿ÉÅÂµÄ³ÁÄ¬£©  
  
H: "Draco¡£"  
  
D: £¨ÉùÒô±Á½ô£©"ÎÒ×¼±¸ºÃÁË£¬Fudge¡£"  
  
H: "Draco--"  
  
D: "àÞ£¬¸ÃÓÐÒ»¸öÇ¡µ±µÄ×îºóÖÂ´Ç£¿Çë½ÓÊÜ½«ËÀÖ®ÈËµÄÖÂÀñ£¿»¹ÊÇÕâ¾ä£¿ÏòÄãÎÊºò£¬ÏòÄãµÀ±ð£¬ÎÒµÄÐÖµÜ£¬ÓÀ±ðÁË£¿"  
  
£¨½Å²½Éù£©  
  
H: £¨¼¸ºõÎÞÉùµØ£©"ÄÇ¼¸¾ä»°²»ÊÇÄãµÄ¡£"  
  
D: £¨µÍµÍµØ£©"Ã»´í£¬Harry¡£¿ÉÄãÊ²Ã´Ê±ºòÕæµÄÔ¸ÒâÌý½øÎÒµÄ»°ÁË£¿"  
  
£¨¹ØÃÅÉù£©  
  
Fudge: "ÕýÒåÖÕÓÚµÃµ½ÁËÉìÕÅ¡£¶àÄêÇ°ÎÒÃÇ¾Í¸ÃÕâÑù×ö¡£"  
  
H: "µ«Ô¸Èç´Ë¡£"  
  
Fudge: "Äú--ÄúÃ»ÊÂ°É£¬PotterÏÈÉú£¿"  
  
H: "Ã»ÊÂ£¬±ðËµ»°ÐÐÂð£¿ÎÒÏëÌýÌý--ÀïÃæ¡£"  
  
Fudge: "àÞ£¬Í¨³£ËûÃÇÖÁ¶àÖ»»á·¢³öÒ»Éù°§º¿¡£"  
  
H: "àÞ£¬Ò®öÕ°¡¡£"£¨ÖØÈ­£©  
  
Fudge: "PotterÏÈÉú¡­¡­ÄúµÄÈ­Í·Á÷ÑªÁË¡£"  
  
H: £¨¶ñºÝºÝµØ£©"ÄÇ²¢²»±íÊ¾ÎÒÔÚºõ¡£Äã¿Ï¶¨ÌýËµ¹ýÎÒÏ²»¶Á÷Ñª£¿ÎÒÏ²»¶Í´¿à£¬ÎÒËûÂèÕæÏëÌýµ½Ëû²Ò½Ð¡­¡­"  
  
£¨¼Å¾²£©  
  
£¨¿ªÃÅÉù£©  
  
Fudge: "ÍêÊÂÁË¡£" 


	12. Part XII

¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
=====================================================  
  
µÚÊ®¶þÕÂ  
  
£¨ÇáÇáµÄ¿ªÃÅÉù£©  
  
Fudge: "ÊµÔÚ²»Ã÷°×£¬ÎÒÃÇ¸ÉÂðÒªÀ´¿´Õâ¸ö--"  
  
H: "±ÕÉÏ×ì£¬Fudge£¬±ðËµ»°ÐÐÂð¡£ÎÒ¡­¡­àÞ£¬ÉÏµÛ°¡"  
  
Fudge: £¨ÏÓ¶ñµØ£©"Ïàµ±ÁîÈË²»¿ìµÄ³¡Ãæ£¬ÊÇ°É£¬ÎÒÍêÈ«ÄÜ¹»Àí½â¡£"  
  
H: £¨ÇáÇáµØ£©"ÌìÄÄ£¬Draco¡£"  
  
Fudge: "ÄÇÊÇ¸ö¿Õ¿Ç--PotterÏÈÉú£¬ÄãÔÚ¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: £¨ÊÖ¸§¹ýÁ³¼Õ£©£º"ÉÏµÛ°¡¡£"£¨×ßµ½Ò»ÅÔ£¬ÃÍ»÷Ê¯±Ú£©"ÌìÄÄ£¬ÎÒ¿´²»ÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡£"£¨µÍÉù¿ñÂÒµØ£©"ÎÒ²»ÄÜ£¬ÎÒ--"  
  
Fudge: "ÇÆÇÆ£¬ÄúµÄÊÖ¶¼ÆÆÁË¡£×ß°É£¬¸Ï½ôÀë¿ªÕâ¶ù¡£"  
  
H: "Ëû»áÔõÃ´Ñù£¿"  
  
Fudge: "ÄãÎÊÄÇÍæÒâ£¿ÈÓ»ØÀÎÀïÈ¥¾ÍÐÐÁË¡£Ã»ÈË»á·ÑÊÂ¸øËüÎ¹Ê³µÄ£¬Ò²ÐíËü»á×Ô¼º³Ô¶«Î÷£¬²»¹ýÍ¨³£¶¼²»´ó¿ÉÄÜ¡£ÓÐÊ²Ã´¹ØÏµ£¿·´ÕýÄÇÐ©ÉíÌå¹ýÒ»Õó¶¼»áËÀµÄ¡£"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£©£¨µÍµÍµÄ¸ÉÅ»Éù£©  
  
Fudge: "PotterÏÈÉú£¬ÄúºÃÏñ²»´óÊæ·þ£¬ÄúµÃ--"  
  
H: "±ðÅöÎÒ£¡"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"ÎÒ´øËû×ß¡£"  
  
Fudge: "Ê²Ã´£¿Äú²»»áÊÇÏë--"  
  
H: "ÎÒ´øËû×ß£¬²»ÐÐÂð£¿Ëû²»ÔÙÊÇÇô·¸£¬Ò²²»ÔÙÊÇ×ïÈËÁË¡£Ö»ÓÐÈË²ÅÄÜ³ÉÎª×ïÈË¡£ËûÖ»ÊÇ¸ö--ÈÓÔÚÄÇÀïµÈËÀµÄÒ»Ç®²»ÖµµÄÀ¬»ø£¬Ò»¼þÀÛ×¸¡£ËûÊ²Ã´Ò²²»ÊÇ£¬Äã²»ÊÇÏë¾¡¿ì°ÚÍÑËûÂð£¿ËùÒÔ--ÎÒ´øËû×ß¡£"  
  
Fudge: "Ã»ÈË»áÏëµ½Äú--"  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»ÈÏÎªÄã»áÃ÷°×¡£ÎÒÒª´øËû×ß¡£"£¨ÉúÓ²µØ£©"ËûÒÑ¾­ºÁÎÞ¼ÛÖµ£¬ÎÒËµµÃÃ»´í°É£¿Äã£¬»¹ÓÐÄãÃÇËùÓÐµÄÈËºÍËûµÄÊÂ¶¼ÁË½áÁË¡£ËûÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»ÓÐ£¬Ê²Ã´¶¼²»ÊÇ--µÄÈ·Õâ¶Ô´ó¼Ò¶¼°²È«¡£ËûÉõÖÁ²»ÔÙÓµÓÐ×ÔÎÒ£¬¶øÄã¶ÔËûÊ£ÏÂµÄ²¿·ÖÒ²²»¸ÐÐËÈ¤¡£"  
  
Fudge: "ÄÇÖ»ÊÇ¸ö--"  
  
H: "ÎÒÒªËû¡£ÎÒÒªµÃµ½Ëû¡£ËûÊÇÎÒµÄ¡£"  
  
Fudge: "ÌýÎÒËµ£¬PotterÏÈÉú£¬ÎÒ¾õµÃÄúÐèÒª--"  
  
H: £¨Ø°Ê×´ÌÆÆ¿ÕÆøµÄÉùÒô£©£¨µÍ³ÁµØ£©"ÎÒ²»ÓÃÄã¸æËßÎÒ¸ÃÔõÃ´×ö£¬ÒªÖªµÀ--ÎÒºÜÀÖÓÚÉ±ËÀÄã¡£"  
  
Fudge: £¨¿ìÏÅÔÎµÄÉùÒô£©  
  
H: "ÎÒÕâ¾Í´øËû×ß£¬°ÑËûÁôÔÚÉí±ß¡£¶Ô´ËÄã»¹ÓÐÊ²Ã´Òâ¼ûÂð£¿"  
  
Fudge: £¨´­Æø£©"ÄúÊÇ²»ÊÇÍêÈ«Ê§È¥ÀíÖÇÁË£¿"  
  
H: £¨²ÓÀÃµÄÐ¦£©"Ò²Ðí°É¡£"£¨¿ì²½×ßÉÏÇ°£¬·öÆð£©"À´°É£¬Draco£¬ÎÒÃÇ»Ø¼Ò¡£"  
  
*   
  
£¨ÇáÇáµÄ¿ªÃÅÉù£©  
  
H: "µ½ÁË£¬Õâ¾ÍÊÇ¼ÒÁË¡£"  
  
£¨Í£¶Ù£©  
  
H: "Õâ¸ö£¬²î²»¶àËã¸ö¼Ò°É£¬ÊÇSirius°ïÎÒÌôµÄµØ·½¡£ËûËµÕâÀï--Î»ÖÃ²»´í£¬ÊÊºÏ×ßÇ×·ÃÓÑ£¬ÀëËûµÄ·¿×ÓÓÖ½ü¡£²»¹ý--Õâ¸ö£¬ÄãÖªµÀµÄ¡£Ëû±»Ò»¸öÁ÷´ÜÔÚÍâµÄÊ³ËÀÍ½É±ÁË£¬¾ÍÔÚÎÒÃÇ°ÑËûÃÇ°üÎ§ÆðÀ´Ö®Ç°£¬ÊÇÄãµÄÈË¸ÉµÄ¡£ÁùÄê¶¼¹ýÈ¥ÁË£¬ÄãÃÇ¶¼Í¶½µÁË£¬ËûÒÔÎª×Ô¼º»áºÜ°²È«¡­¡­ÎÒµ±Ê±ÕæÏë°ÑÄãÃÇÉ±µÃÒ»¸ö²»Ê£¡£"  
  
H: "ÂÒÔãÔãµÄ£¬²»ºÃÒâË¼¡£"  
  
£¨½Å²½Éù£¬±ä»¯³¡¾°£©  
  
H: "ÕâÊÇ³ø·¿£¬»¹ÓÐÆð¾ÓÊÒ£¬´°»§ºÜ´ó°É¡£ÎÒÏ²»¶´ó´°»§¡£Ôø¾­¡­¡­Sirius»¹»î×Å£¬»¹ÓÐÏ£ÍûµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒÏ²»¶×øÔÚÕâÀï¿´Ï¦ÑôÎ÷ÏÂ¡£²»¹ýºóÀ´¡­¡­ÎÒÓÖÏ²»¶ÉÏÁË£¬ÎÒÒ»Ö±ÔÚÏë£¬Èç¹ûÄãÕ¾µ½´°±ß£¬»èºìµÄÄºÉ«È÷ÔÚÍ··¢ÉÏ£¬»áÊÇÊ²Ã´Ñù×Ó¡£ÓÚÊÇÎÒÓÖ¿ªÊ¼¿´ÈÕÂä--ÎªÁËÄã¡£"  
  
£¨ÎÞÉù£©  
  
H: £¨¿àÉ¬µØ£©"ÏÖÔÚÄãÀ´ÁË¡£àÞ£¬ÉÏµÛ°¡£¡"£¨Í£¶Ù£©"ÎÒ±¾À´--³ýÁËÒ»ÕÅ´²£¬Ê²Ã´¼Ò¾ß¶¼Ã»ÓÐ¡£¿ÉºóÀ´¿´µ½Õâ¸öÉ³·¢£¬ÎÒÏë--ÎÒÏëÄãÒ²Ðí»áÏ²»¶£¬Ò»±ß¿´Êé£¬Ò»±ß°ÑÍ·¿¿ÔÚÎÒ¼çÉÏ¡£"£¨³¤³¤µÄÍ£¶Ù£©£¨»º»ºµØ£©"»òÐí¡­¡­ÎÒÃÇ»¹¿ÉÒÔÊÔÊÔ"  
  
H: "×øÏÂÀ´--¾ÍÕâÀï--¶Ô£¬ÕâÑù×ø¡£ÎÒÔÙÔÚÄãÏ¥ÉÏ·Å±¾Êé¡£ÕâÊéÊÇ½²Éã»ê--ÊÇ¹ØÓÚÄÇÐ©ºÍÄãÒ»ÑùµÄÈËµÄ¡£ÄÇÉÏÃæËµ--ËµËûÃÇÈÔÓÐÔË¶¯¹¦ÄÜ£¬ÏóÓ¤¶ù¡¢»òÊÇ¶¯ÎïÒ»Ñù£¬ºÜ´óµÄÉùÏìºÍÔëÒô¶¼»á¾ª¶¯ËûÃÇ--ÎÒ¶Á²»ÏÂÈ¥£¬¿ÉÓÖÃ»·¨²»¶Á¡£²»¹ýÏÖÔÚÃ»¹ØÏµÁË£¬ÕâÖ»ÊÇ±¾Êé¡£"  
  
£¨³ÁÄ¬£¬ÊÖÖ¸Êá¹ýÍ··¢£©  
  
H: £¨»º»ºµØ£¬ÃÎß½°ãµØ£©"ÄãÍ··¢ÕæÈí¡£ÄÇ»á¶ùÎÒÖ»ÄÜÅöµ½Äã¶úÅÏµÄ¼¸ç¸¡£ÓÚÊÇÎÒ¾ÍÏë£¬Èç¹ûÄÜ½«ÄãµÄÂú°ÑµÄÍ··¢Â£ÔÚÊÖÖÐÂýÂýÊáÀí£¬Ò»¶¨ÊÇÖÖÐÒ¸£µÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£"  
  
  
  
£¨³¤³¤µÄ³ÁÄ¬£¬ÊÖÖ¸¼ÌÐøÊá¹ý·¢¼ä£©  
  
H: £¨Õñ×÷Æð¾«Éñ£©"ÎÒµÃ×ö·¹ÁË¡­¡­ÕâÎÒÒ²¶¼ÏëºÃÁË¡£ÎÒµÃºÃºÃÎ¹±¥Äã£¬ÒòÎª--ÄãÌ«ÊÝÁË¡£ÎÒÃÇ»áÁË½â¶Ô·½µÄ¿ÚÎ¶µÄ£¬µ±È»ÎÒÁ©¶¼²»»á¿ª¿ÚÎÊ£¬ÄÇÑùÏÔµÃÌ«ÈíÈõ£¬µ«ÎÒÃÇ¿ÉÒÔÂýÂý¹Û²ì¶Ô°É£¿ÎÒ»¹Ïë¹ý£¬ÔÛÃÇ¿ÉÒÔÂÖÁ÷×ö·¹£¬Äã´ó¸Å»á±§Ô¹¡­¡­"£¨Í´¿àµÄà¨Æü£©"ÎÒ»¹²»ÖªµÀÄã»á²»»á×ö·¹£¬ÒÔºóÒ²²»»áÖªµÀÁË¡£±¾À´ÎÒ»¹¿ÉÒÔÖªµÀÄãÏ²»¶³ÔÊ²Ã´£¬ÔÚÑ§Ð£Ê±ÎÒÔç¾Í¸Ã×¢Òâµ½µÄ£¬¿ÉÎÒÃ»ÓÐ£¬ÏÖÔÚÊ²Ã´¶¼Ã»ÁË£¬ÎÒ--"  
  
£¨ßìÑÊ£©  
  
H: £¨´Ö±©µØ£©"¿ì£¬ÆðÀ´¡£Õâ±ß×ß¡£Äã¿ÉÒÔ½ø³ø·¿--ÄãµÃºÍÎÒÔÚÒ»Æð¡£ÎÒ²»»áÈÃÄãÀë¿ªÎÒµÄÊÓÏßµÄ¡£"  
  
£¨¼±´ÙµÄ½Å²½£¬×ªÉí£¬µøµ¹Éù£¬¼±·ö£©  
  
H: "àÞ£¬ÌìÄÅ--Draco£¬¶Ô²»Æð¡£ÎÒ·¢»ðÁË£¬ÊÇÎÒ²»Ð¡ÐÄ¡£¶Ô²»Æð£¬ÎÒ²»»áÈÃÄãË¤µ¹ÁË£¬ÔÙ²»»áÁË¡£"  
  
£¨Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒíµÄ½Å²½£©  
  
H: "Õ¾ÔÚÕâ¶ù--¶ÔÁË¾ÍÕâÑù¡£ÎÒµÃ×öµã--³ÔµÄ¡£ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ£¬Ëæ±ãÊ²Ã´°É¡£ÎÒ¿ÉÒÔÏÈÇÐµãÊß²Ë£¬»òÕß--ÉÏµÛ¡£Õâ¼òÖ±Ì«ÉµÁË¡£"£¨Í»È»·¢×÷£©"Äã¸ù±¾²»¹ØÐÄÎÒ×öÊ²Ã´²Ë£¬Äã¸ù±¾²»¹ØÐÄÈÎºÎÊÂ--´ÓÃ»¹ØÐÄ¹ý£¡»òÐí²»ÊÇÕâÑù£¬¿ÉÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ£¬ËùÒÔÃ»Çø±ð¡£Äã´ÓÃ»¹ØÐÄÎÒ£¬Ö»ÕâÒ»¼þ¾Í×ã¹»ÁË¡£¹ýÈ¥ÎÒÃ»·¨ÈÃÄãÓÐ¸Ð¾õ£¬Èç½ñÄãÒ²ÔÙ²»»á¶ÔÈÎºÎÈËÈÎºÎÊÂÓÐ¸Ð¾õ¡£ËùÒÔ£¬Ò»ÇÐ¶¼»¹ÊÇÀÏÑù×Ó£¬Ã»¹ØÏµ¡£"  
  
£¨Í£¶Ù£©  
  
H: £¨Ë¼Ë÷£©"²»¹ýÎÒ»¹ÊÇÄÜÈÃÄã¸Ð¾õµ½µãÊ²Ã´£¬ÎÒµ±È»ÄÜ×öµ½¡£Äã»¹ÓÐÉñ¾­Ä©ÉÒ£¬Äã»¹ÄÜ¼â½Ð¡£ÎÒ¿ÉÒÔ½«Õâ°ÑØ°Ê×--"£¨½ðÊô³öÇÊ£©"--µÖÔÚÄãÆ¯ÁÁµÄºíÁüÉÏ´Ó×óµ½ÓÒÒ»»®¶ø¹ý¡£ÎÒÖªµÀ¸ÃÔõÃ´¶¯ÊÖ£¬ÎÒ¸É¹ýÉÏÇ§´ÎÁË¡£È»ºóÄã¾ÍºÍËûÃÇÔÙÃ»ÈÎºÎ·Ö±ðÁË¡£Äã¾ÌÓÉ×ÔÈ¡£¬ÈÎºÎ³Í·£¶ÔÄã¶¼²»¹ý·Ö--ÉõÖÁÕâ¸ö¡£"  
  
H: "ÄãÔøËµÄã²»ÏóÎÒÄÇÑùÈÈÖÔÓÚÍ´¿à£¬ÄãÔÚÈö»Ñ£¬¶Ô²»¶Ô£¿ÄãÒ»¶¨Ï²»¶¿´±ðÈËÊÜ¿à£¬ÄãÌ«»áÕÛÄ¥ÈËÁË£¬ÉõÖÁÄÜ°ÑÕâ±ä³ÉËûÂèµÄÒÕÊõ¡­¡­Äã¶ÔÎÒÈö»Ñ£¬ÏÖÔÚÄã»¹ÓÐÊ²Ã´¿ÉËµµÄ£¿"  
  
H: £¨ÉùÒôÔ½À´Ô½´ó£©"ÄÇÐ©ÈËÔÚÄãÃæÇ°²Ò½Ð£¬ÔÚÄãÃæÇ°±»ÉÕËÀ£¬¶¼ÊÇÄã¸ÉµÄ¶Ô²»¶Ô£¿ÄãÃÇÕâÐ©¸ÃËÀµÄÊ³ËÀÍ½£¬Ö»°®ÔÚÄà½¬ºÍÑªË®Àï´ò¹öµÄ¶«Î÷¡£ÎÒÕâ¾Í¸ÃÏÂÊÖµÄ£¬Ã»ÈË»áÖ¸ÔðÎÒ£¬¸ù±¾Ã»ÈË»áÔÚÒâ--¿ÉÎÒ²»»á£¬ÒòÎªÄãÊôÓÚÎÒÁË£¬ÄãÄÄ¶¼ÐÝÏëÈ¥£¡"  
  
H: £¨Í£¶Ù£¬°²Î¿µØ£©"Ðê£¬¶Ô²»Æð¡£±ð¶ã¿ª£¬ÎÒµÀÇ¸¡£ÎÒÍü¼ÇÉùÒô´óÁË»á³³µ½Äã¡£ÎÒÕâ¾ÍÈ¥×ö·¹£¬ÎÒÃÇ¿ÉÒÔ--¿ÉÒÔ°²°²¾²¾²µÄ¡£"  
  
£¨Ã»ÓÐ¶Ô»°£¬×ö·¹µÄÉùÒô£©  
  
H: "ÎÒÏë¼¦Èâ·¹¿Ï¶¨Ã»ÎÊÌâ¡£´ó¼Ò¶¼Ï²»¶¼¦Èâ·¹£¬ÁíÍâ¡­¡­ÄãµÃ³Ôµã¶«Î÷£¬Ê²Ã´¶¼ÐÐ£¬ÄãÊÝµÃ¿ÉÅÂ¡£ÎÒ»á--ºÃÁË£¬À´¡£ÎÒÏÈÎ¹ÄãÒ»¿Ú£¬ÔÙ×Ô¼º³ÔÒ»¿Ú£¬ÔÛÃÇ¾Í¿ÉÒÔÒ»Æð³Ô·¹ÁË¡£¶ÔÁË£¬Hmm£¬Ð¡ÐÄµã¡£"  
  
£¨¾×½ÀÉù£©  
  
H: "¿´£¬»¹²»Àµ°É¡£ÎÒÒ²Ïë¹ýÔÛÃÇµÄµÚÒ»¶Ù·¹»áÊÇÊ²Ã´Ñù£¬»¹--»¹²»ÀµÊÇÂð¡£ÎÒ--¶Ô²»Æð£¬ÎÒÂíÉÏ»ØÀ´£¬ ÎÒ--"  
  
£¨ÅÜ½øÁíÒ»¼äÎÝ×Ó£¬Å»ÍÂÉù£¬³åË®Éù£©  
  
£¨×ß»Ø£©  
  
H: £¨ÉùÒô²ü¶¶£©"Äã»¹ÔÚÕâ¶ù¡£ÎÒ²Å×ß¿ªÒ»Ð¡»á¶ù£¬¾Í--¾Í¾õµÃÄãÒÑ¾­ÏûÊ§ÁË£¬ºÜ»ÄÌÆÊÇ°É¡£ÎÒ--ÉÏµÛ£¬ÎÒÓÐÊ²Ã´¿Éº¦ÅÂµÄ£¬ÓÐÊ²Ã´¿É»ÅÕÅµÄ¡£Äã×ÜÄÜÈÃÈËÑÔ²»ÓÉÖÔ£¬ÊÇ²»ÊÇ£¿ÄãÕâÄ§¹í£¬ÄãÈÃÎÒ¡­¡­"  
  
H: £¨½¥½¥ÈáºÍ£©"ÎÒÒª¸æËßÄãÎÒËùÓÐµÄ´òËã£¬¶¼ÊÇ¹ØÓÚÄãµÄ£¬Äã»á×öÊ²Ã´£¬Äã»áÊÇÊ²Ã´Ñù×Ó¡£ÎÒÏëÈÃÄã×øÔÚÄÇÉ³·¢ÉÏ£¬Í·Õí×ÅÎÒµÄ¼ç£»ÎÒÏëÈÃÄãÔÚÎÒµÄ³ø·¿Àï³Ô·¹£¬ÄÇÊÇÎÒÃÇµÄ³ø·¿£»ÄãÔÚÕâÀïÒª×öµÄÃ¿Ò»¼þÊÂÎÒ¶¼ÒÑ¾­ÏëºÃÁË£»ÄãµÃ°ÑÒÂ·þ·Å½øÒÂ³÷£¬´óÒÂ°Úµ½¼Ü×ÓÉÏ¡£ÕâÀïÓ¦¸ÃÊÇ¸ö¼Ò£¬ÖÕÓÚÊÇ¸ö¼ÒÁË£¬ÒòÎªÓÐÄã¡­¡­"  
  
H: £¨±»ÃÉ×¡µÄË»ÑÆµÄÉùÒô£©"ÎÒºÞÄã¡£"  
  
£¨Í£¶Ù£©  
  
H: "¡­¡­ÄãÕæÔà£¬Ò»ÉíµÄº¹Î¶£¬ÒÂ·þÒ²ºÚºõºõµÄ¡£Äã¿Ï¶¨ÊÇÃ»--Õâ¿É²»ºÃ¡£Ã»¹ØÏµ£¬¸úÎÒÀ´£¬ÎÒ´øÄãÏ´Ôè¡£"  
  
£¨Ð¡ÐÄµÄ½Å²½Éù£©  
  
H: "×øÔÚÕâ¶ù¡­¡­¶ÔÁË£¬È»ºó¡­¡­"  
  
£¨ÁúÍ·Å¡¿ª£¬Á÷Ë®Éù£©  
  
H: "ºÃ¼«ÁË¡£ÏÖÔÚ--ÈÃÎÒ°ïÄã°ÑÒÂ·þÍÑµô--¶Ô£¬¾ÍÕâÑù¡­¡­"£¨²¼ÁÏµÄÉ³É³Éù£©"½ÓÏÂÀ´¡­¡­ÎÒ¡­¡­àÞ¡«"  
  
£¨Í£¶Ù£¬ÓÌÔ¥µÄ¸§Ãþ£©  
  
H: "ÎÒ»¹´ÓÃ»¡­¡­ÎÒ¡­¡­ÌìÄÄ£¬Draco¡£"£¨É³ÑÆµØ£©"ÎÒÒ»Ö±ÔÚÏëÄã¡£"  
  
£¨ÑØ×ÅËø¹ÇÒ»µãµãÇ×Ë±£©  
  
£¨Í£¶Ù£©  
  
H: "àÞ£¬ÌìÄÅ£¬ÎÒÔõÃ´ÁË¡­¡­£¿ÉÏµÛ°¡£¬ÎÒµÃ--ÎÒµÃÀë¿ªÕâ¶ù£¬ÎÒ²»ÄÜ--"  
  
£¨±¼ÅÜÉù£©  
  
£¨Æ½ÎÈºÍ»ºµÄË®Á÷Éù£©  
  
£¨ÖØÖØµÄ¹ØÃÅÉù£©  
  
*   
  
£¨ÇáÇáµÄ¿ªÃÅÉù£©  
  
£¨Ò¡°Ú£¬õçõÇµÄ½Å²½£©  
  
£¨¿Ú³Ýº¬»ì£©"ÎÒ--Draco£¿"  
  
£¨²ÈË®Éù£©  
  
H: "ÎÒ¡­¡­àÞ£¬ÎÒ°ÑÄã¶ªÔÚÕâ¶ùÁË£¬Ë®¶¼Ã»¹Ø£¬Äã¿ÉÄÜ»á¡­¡­»á»¬µ¹µÄ£¬»áÑÍËÀ£¬»á¡­¡­àÞ¡«"£¨½«ÉíÌå°´µ½Ç½ÉÏ£©"ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜÕâÃ´±¿£¿ÄãÁ¬ÒÂ·þ¶¼²»»á´©Âð£¿ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜÊ²Ã´--¶¼²»´©£¬ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜÈÃÎÒÕâÃ´ÈÝÒ×¾ÍÊ§È¥Äã¡­¡­"  
  
£¨¼±´­£©  
  
£¨ÂýÍÌÍÌµØ£©"²»£¬²»»áÊ§È¥ÁË£¬ÎÒ´Ó²»ÔøµÃµ½¹ýÄã£¬ÊÇÂð£¿Ç×°®µÄ£¿àÞ£¬Ç×°®µÄ£¬ÎÒ´ÓÃ»ÕâÃ´½Ð¹ýÄã¡­¡­Äã¿Ï¶¨»áÐ¦»°ÎÒ¡­¡­"  
  
£¨²øÃàµÄÎÇ£©  
  
H: "ÄãÈÃÎÒµ£ÐÄ£¬ÄãÈÃÎÒÊÜ¿à£¬Äã¡­¡­ÄãÕâ¶¼ÊÇ×ÔÕÒµÄ£¬ËûÃÇ°ÑÄãÔõÃ´Ñù¶¼ÊÇ»î¸Ã£¬Äã²ÐÈÌÎÞÇé£¬Äã--ÄãÕâ¸öÔÓÖÖ£¬ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜÕâÑù£¿¿´¿´Äã¸ÉÁËÊ²Ã´¡­¡­¿´¿´Äã¶ÔÎÒ¸ÉÁËÊ²Ã´¡­¡­"  
  
£¨²»¹ËÒ»ÇÐµÄ¿ñÎÇ£©  
  
H: £¨´­Ï¢£©"ÄãÊÇ¸öÐ°¶ñµÄÔÓÖÖ£¬Ò»ÇÐ¶¼ÊÇÄã×Ô×÷×ÔÊÜ£¬àÞ£¬Draco¡­¡­"  
  
£¨½Å²½Éù£¬¿ªÃÅÉù£©  
  
£¨µ¯»É´²µÄÖ¨Ö¨Éù£©  
  
£¨Ç×ÎÇ£¬¼¡·ôÏà´íµÄÄ¦²Á£©  
  
£¨ÖØÖØµØ´­Ï¢£¬µÍµÍµÄ°§Ãù£©  
  
£¨Ò»ÉùÉëÒ÷£©  
  
H: "ÉÏµÛ°¡£¬ÎÒ°®Äã¡£"  
  
£¨ÃÅÇáÇáµØºÏÉÏ£© 


	13. Part XIII

¡¾·­Òë¡¿Dark Side of Light £¨¹âÃ÷µÄºÚ°µÃæ£©  
  
Ô­×÷£ºMaya (mayahearthwoman@excite.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp: // lasairandmaya.koanju.com/mayafic/  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco   
  
=====================================================  
  
£¨ÇáÇáµÄ¿ªÃÅÉù£©  
  
Hr: "ÓÐÈËÂð£¿Harry£¿ÎÒÔÚ¹ñ×Óµ×ÏÂÕÒµ½ÁËÕâ°ÑÔ¿³×£¬ÄãÄÜÏàÐÅÂð--£¿Å¶£¬ÄãÔÚÄÇÀï°¡£¬¿ì¹ýÀ´£¬¸øÎÒÒ»¸öÓµ±§¡£"  
  
£¨´Ó³ø·¿×ß³öµÄ½Å²½Éù£©  
  
H: "Hermione£¬Õæ¸ßÐË¼ûµ½Äã¡£"  
  
Hr: "ÎÒÊÇÎªÄãµ£ÐÄ¡£ÄãÒ»Ö±¶¼--ËãÁË¡£ÎÒÖªµÀÄãÓÐÊ±»áÈ¥¿´Draco Malfoy£¬×òÌìËû±»´¦¾öÁË--ËùÒÔÎÒÏëÄã¿ÉÄÜÐèÒª¸öÅóÓÑ¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒÍ¦ºÃµÄ¡­¡­¶ÔÁË£¬ÂóÆ¬ÖàÓÐÃ»ÓÐÓªÑø£¿"  
  
Hr: "Ê²Ã´£¿Harry£¬Äã¾ÓÈ»ÔÚ×ö·¹£¡Ì«ºÃÁË£¬ÄãÈ·ÊµÊÝÁËµã¡­¡­±ÈÉÏ¸öÐÇÆÚ¸üÊÝÁË£¬ÑÛÈ¦¶¼ºÚÁË--Å¶£¬Harry£¬ÄãÊÇ²»ÊÇ²¡ÁË¡­¡­£¿ÄãµÄÁ³É«--ºÜÔã¸â¡£"  
  
H: "Ð»Ð»¹ØÐÄ¡£"  
  
Hr: "¶Ô²»Æð£¬ÎÒ²»ÊÇÄÇÒâË¼¡£Õæ¸ßÐËÓÖÄÜ¿´µ½ÄãµÄÐ¦ÈÝ£¬»¹ÓÐ£¬ºÇ¡«ÄãÊÖÉÏ´î×Å¿éÃ«½í£¬»¹Í¦Ïó¸ö¹ýÈÕ×ÓµÄÈË¡£ÎÒÕæµÄ--°¡°¡£¡ÎÒµÄÌì°¡£¡£¡"  
  
£¨»ÅÃ¦ÍË»ØÃÅ±ß£©  
  
H: "Hermione¡£¶Ô²»Æð£¬ËûÏÅµ½ÄãÁË¡£ÄãÃ»Ïëµ½Ëû--"  
  
Hr: "ÉÏµÛ£¬ÄÇ¶«Î÷ÔÚÕâ¶ù¸ÉÂð£¿"  
  
H: "ËûÖ»ÊÇ×øÔÚÒÎ×ÓÉÏ¡£ÎÒÃÇÕýÔÚ³ÔÔç·¹ÄØ¡£Õâ¸ö£¬Hermione£¬ÔÚÄÇÖ®ºóËûÃ»µØ·½¿ÉÈ¥¡­¡­ËùÒÔ£¬¾Í´ýÔÚÕâ¶ùÁË¡£"  
  
Hr: "ËûÏó¸ö¶ñ¹í£¡"  
  
H: "Hermione£¡ËûµÄÑù×Ó¡­¡­ËûµÄÑù×Ó²¢Ã»¶à´ó²»Í¬¡£"  
  
Hr: "Harry, Äã²»ÄÜ°ÑÕâ¶«Î÷ÁôÔÚÕâÀï£¬ÕâÌ«¿Ö²ÀÁË£¬»áÈÃÄã×ö¶ñÃÎµÄ¡£°ÑËü»¹¸øµ±¾Ö£¬ÎÒÖªµÀÄãÒ»¶¨ÊÇ--ÄãÒ»Ö±ÊÇ¸öºÃÈË--Äã¾õµÃ×Ô¼ºÓÐÔðÈÎ--"  
  
H: £¨ºð½Ð£©"ËûÄÄÒ²²»È¥¡£"  
  
Hr: "Harry£¬Äã×ÐÏ¸¿´¿´£¡¿´¿´ËüµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬Ì«¿ÉÅÂÁË£¬²Ò°×¿Õ¶´ºÁÎÞÉúÆø¡£Äã²»ÄÜ½ö³öÓÚÁ¯Ãõ¾Í°ÑËüÁôÔÚÕâÀï£¬ÄãµÄÉíÌåÒÑ¾­ºÜ²î£¬Ëü¶ÔÄã²»»áÓÐºÃ´¦µÄ¡£"  
  
H: £¨±ùÀäµØ£©"ÄÇ²»ÓÃÄã²ÙÐÄ£¬Hermione¡£¿´Ë­ÄÜ°ÑËû´ÓÎÒÕâÀï¶á×ß¡£"  
  
Hr: "ÎÒ¡­¡­ÌìÄÄ£¬Harry£¬ÄÇ¶«Î÷ÉíÉÏ´©µÄ¶¼ÊÇÄãµÄÒÂ·þÂð£¿"  
  
H: "àÅ£¿Å¶£¬¶Ô£¬ÎÒÔçÉÏ¸øËûÏ´ÁËÔè£¬ÓÖÕÒÁË¼¸¼þÒÂ·þ¡£ÄÇ¼þºÚÉ«µÄÌ×Í·ÉÀºÍËûµÄÍ··¢´îÅäµÃ²»´í£¬ÊÇ°É£¿"  
  
Hr: £¨¼âÉùµØ£©"Harry£¬ÄãÔÚ¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿"  
  
Hr: "±ðÔÙÃþÄÇ¶«Î÷ÁË£¡"  
  
H: "¶Ô²»Æð£¬ÎÒÃ»×¢Òâ¡£"  
  
Hr: "Harry, ÇóÄã°ÑÊÖ´ÓËüÍ··¢ÉÏÄÃ¿ª¡£"  
  
H: "±§Ç¸¡£ÄãÏë²»ÏëÀ´µãÂóÆ¬Öà£¿"  
  
Hr: "²»Òª£¬ÎÒ¶¼¿ìÍÂÁË£¡Harry£¬ÎÒÃ»·¨¿´ÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡£ÄãµÃÏëÇå³þ£¬ÄÇ²»ÊÇ--²»ÊÇÊ²Ã´²Ð¼²ÈË¡£ÄÇÖ»ÊÇÒ»¾ßÇûÌå£¬Ò»¸ö¿Õ¿Ç¡£Áé»êÔç¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÁË£¬ÄãÃ÷°×²»Ã÷°×£¿ÄÇ²»ÊÇÈË£¡"  
  
H: "Hermione£¬±ðº°¡£ÉùÒôÌ«´ó»áÏÅ×ÅËûµÄ¡£"  
  
Hr: £¨¶ßàÂ×Å£©"Harry£¬Äã¿´¿´Ëü¡£"  
  
H: "ÉÔµÈÒ»ÏÂ£¬ÎÒµÃ°ÑÂóÆ¬ÖàÊ¢³öÀ´¡£"  
  
£¨ÂóÆ¬Öàµ¹ÈëÍëÀïµÄÉùÒô£©  
  
Hr: "Harry£¬Äã¾Í²»--"  
  
H: "²»£¬ÎÒ»¹²»¶ö£¬µ«ËûµÃ³Ô¶«Î÷¡£³Ô°É£¬Draco¡£Äã¿´£¬Hermione£¬Ã»ÊÂµÄ¡£ÎÒÕý¿´×ÅËûÄØ£¬ËûÔÚºÈÖà¡£Ò»ÇÐ¶¼»á--ºÃÆðÀ´µÄ¡£"  
  
Hr: "Harry£¬Äã²»ÄÜÕâÑù¡£"  
  
H: £¨Æ½¾²µÄ£©"Hermione£¬Äã²»Ã÷°×¡£"  
  
Hr: "²»£¬Harry£¬ÎÒÈ«Ã÷°×¡£ÎÒ×òÌìÈ¥¹ý°¢×È¿¨°à£¬ÎÒ¶¼ÖªµÀÁË¡£¿ÉÊÇHarry£¬Äã²»ÄÜÔð±¸×Ô¼º£¬Äã²»¸ÃÈÏÎª×Ô¼ºÐèÒª¸ºÔð¡£ËûÊÇ¸ö¹ô×ÓÊÖ--ÊÇ¸öÅÑÍ½£¬ºÎ¿öËûÒÑ¾­²»´æÔÚÁË¡£Ëû--Harry--Ëû±ÈÈÎºÎÈË¶¼¸ü¼Ó×ïÓÐÓ¦µÃ¡£Äã²»ÄÜÒòÎªËû×ÔÒÔÎªÊÇµØ°®ÉÏÁËÄã£¬¾Í°Ñ×Ô¼ººÍÕâÑù¿ÉÅÂµÄ¶«Î÷°óÔÚÒ»Æð¡£"  
  
£¨Í£¶Ù£©  
  
H: £¨Ã£È»µØ£©"ÄãËµÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
Hr: "ÎÞÂÛËû¶ÔÄã»³ÓÐÊ²Ã´»Äµ®µÄÃÔÁµ--Harry£¬Äã¶¼ÓÃ²»×ÅÄÚ¾Î£¬ËûÄÇÖÖÈË±¾À´¾ÍÐÄÀíÅ¤Çú¡£ÄÇ¸ù±¾¾Í--ßÀ£¬¸ù±¾¾Í²»Õý³£--"  
  
H: £¨É¬É¬µØ£©"Hermione£¬ÎÒ¿´ÄãÎó»áÁË¡£Ëû´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ--"  
  
Hr: "Harry£¬ÎÒ¶ÁÁËËûµÄÈÕ¼Ç£¡"  
  
£¨Í£¶Ù£©  
  
H: £¨²ü¶¶£©"Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
Hr: "ËûÃÇ--ËûÃÇ´òÉ¨ËûµÄÀÎ·¿Ê±£¬ÎÒ°ÑÈÕ¼ÇÄÃ×ßÁË£¬ÎÒ¶ÁÁËÒ»µã£¬ÄÇÀïÃæ--"  
  
H: "ÈÕ¼ÇÔÚÄÄ¶ù£¿"  
  
Hr: "ÎÒ´øÀ´ÁË--Harry£¡"£¨¾ªºô£©"±ðÇÀ--"  
  
£¨¼±ÇÐµÄ·­Ò³Éù£©  
  
H: £¨¾ÚÉ¥µØ£©"²»ÐÐ--ÎÒ¿´²»ÁË¡£ÎÒ--ÎÒ¹ýÒ»»á¶ùÔÙ¿´¡£DracoµÃÏÈ³Ô·¹¡£"£¨Ö½Ò³·­»Ø£©"¶Ô²»Æð£¬Draco¡£À´£¬Õâ¾Í¶ÔÁË£¬Äã×öµÃºÜºÃ£¬ÓÐÎÒÔÚÕâ¶ù¡­¡­"  
  
Hr: "Harry£¬±ðÅöËüµÄÁ³£¡ÎÒ²»Ï²»¶--Harry£¬ÄãÔÚ¿ÞÂð£¿"  
  
H: £¨Ð×°Í°ÍµØ£©"Ã»ÓÐ£¡"  
  
Hr: "ÎÒ--Èç¹ûÄãÔ¸ÒâµÄ»°£¬ÎÒÀ´¶Á¸øÄãÌý£¬¿ÉÒÔÂð£¿"   
  
H: "ºÃ°É¡£"  
  
  
  
Hr: "'¾ÅÔÂ21ÈÕ£º½ñÌì£¬ÎÒµÃÖªËûÃÇ¾ö¶¨Ö´ÐÐÉã»ê¹ÖÖ®ÎÇ--'"  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´£¿²»¶Ô£¬Hermiong--Äã¸ã´íÁË--ÎÒ23ºÅÄÇÌì»¹ºÍËû¼ûÃæ£¬Ëûµ±Ê±»¹--Ëû»¹Ëµ¿ÉÄÜÖ»ÊÇÐ©ÏóÕ÷ÐÔµÄ³Í·£¡£"  
  
Hr: "Ò»µãÃ»´í£¬Harry£¡ËûÊÇÔÚ¶ÔÄãÈö»Ñ¡£Ò²Ðí¶¯»ú²»»µ£¬µ«Ëû»¹ÊÇÔÚÆ­Äã£¬Äã¸ù±¾²»Ç·ËûµÄ--"  
  
H: £¨ÉùÒô¸ÉÉ¬£©"Äãµ½µ×ÔÚËµÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
Hr: "ÎÒ¼ÌÐøÄîÏÂÈ¥Äã¾ÍÃ÷°×ÁË£¡"  
  
[ÈÕ¼Ç²¿·Ö]  
  
"ÎÒÔç¾Í¾õ²ìµ½£¬ÓÐÐ©ÊÂ×ÝÈ»½èÖú¾ø¶ÔµÄ×ÔË½ÎªÑÚ»¤¶¼ÎÞ·¨ÌÓ±Ü£¬ÕâÕæÊÇÎÞÄÎ£¬×ÔÄÇÒÔºóÎÒ¾ÍÄþÔ¸½«×Ô¼º²ØÈëÖØÖØµÄ¼×ëÐ¡£ÔÚËùÓÐ¹Â¶ÀÎÞÎ½µÄÕõÔúÖ®ºó£¬ËûÃÇÖÕÓÚ»¹ÊÇ½«´ÍÓèÎÒÄÇ¸öÎÇ¡£ÔÚÕ½Ê±ÎÒÒ²Ôø¾­Àú¹ýÕâ¼¸ºõÄÜ¶áÈ¥ÈËËùÓÐÖª¾õµÄ¿Ö¾åÓë¾ª²À¡­¡­ÄÇÖÖÈçÍ¬ÏÝÈëÃÎ÷Ê±§ÓµÖÐµÄº®Òâ¡£µ«¼È±ãÊÇÄÇÊ±£¬Õâ½þÈë¹ÇËèµÄº®ÒâÒ²Ö»´æÔÚÓÚÃÎÖÐ£¬ÒòÎªÔÚÕ½³¡ÉÏ£¬»¹ÓÐÄÇÐ©ÐèÒªÄãÎªÖ®¼áÇ¿µÄÈË£¬¸¸Ä¸¡¢ÅóÓÑ¡¢»ï°é¡¢Pansy¡­¡­"  
  
½«ÐÄ°®µÄÈË×÷ÎªµÖÓù¶ñÃÎµÄ»¤Éí·û£¬ÉÏµÛ°¡£¬ÈËÀàÓÐÊ±ÕæÊÇ¿É±¯µÄÔìÎï¡£  
  
¹þÀû»¹²»ÖªµÀ¡£  
  
ÎÒ¾¯¸æ¹ýËû£¬ÎÒÒ»Ö±¶¼ÊÔÍ¼ÈÃËûÃ÷°×£¬Èç¹ûËû¼ÌÐø½ôÊØ×ÅÄÇÐ©´í¾õÓëÐÅÄî²»Ô¸·ÅÊÖ--ÈÔ¼áÐÅËûÄÜ¹»´ÓÕâÒ»Æ¬¶Ï±Ú²ÐÔ«ÖÐÍì»ØÐ©Ê²Ã´£¬ÄÇ¾Í¡­¡­  
  
ÕâÑù×öÎÞÒìÓÚ¶ÏÈ¥ËûµÄÊÖ½Å£¬ºÜ²Ð¿á£¬µ«ËûÄÜÒò´ËµÃ¾È--¶øÎÒÉúÀ´±ãÓÐ²ÐÈÌµÄÌì¸³¡£±Ï¾¹£¬Õâ²»»á´ÓËûÉíÉÏ¶á×ßÈÎºÎÊµÖÊÐÔµÄ¶«Î÷£¬ÖÁ¶àÊÇÒ»Ð©ÓÞ´ÀµÄÎÂÅ¯£¬ÄÇÐ©ÎÒÔø¾­Ö´×ÅµØÒÀÁµ×Å¶É¹ýÒ»¸ö¸öº®Ò¹µÄÎÂÅ¯¡£  
  
ÎÒ²»ÄÜÖÊÒÉÕâÑ¡Ôñ£¬ÎÒ²»ÏëÈ¥×·ÎÊÄÇÖ®ÖÐµÄÎÞÍû¾¿¾¹ÓÐ¶àÉî£¬Ò²²»Ô¸ÔÙÅÌ»¸ÓÚÔø¾­µÄ¿ÊÍû£¬»¹ÓÐÄÇÐ©ÓÞ²»¿É¼°µÄÃÀÀöÃÎÏë£¬ÎÒ¸ü²»Ô¸¿Þ½Ð×Åòé³ÉÒ»ÍÅ£¬ºÁÎÞ×ðÑÏµØÁË½á´ËÉú¡£  
  
ÎÒÍ¬Ñù²»ÄÜÈÃËû±»»Ùµô£¬Ëû±ØÐëºÍÎÒÒ»µ¶Á½¶Ï¡£  
  
Ò»ÇÐµ½Í·À´¶¼²»¹ýÊÇÎÞ±ßµÄÃÎ÷ÊºÍÀµÒÔÖ§³ÅµÄÒ»Ä»»Ã¾°£¬ÕâËûÃ÷°×¡£  
  
Ëû¾ÍÊÇÎÒµÄ»¤Éí·û£¬Õü¾ÈËûµÄÍ¬Ê±£¬Ò²¾ÍÄÜÃâÈ¥ÎÒ¾åÅÂÓëÊ¾ÈõµÄ³ÜÈè¡£ÕâÑùµÄÑ¡Ôñ¶ÔËùÓÐÈË¶¼ºÃ£¬ËûÖÕ½«ÍüÈ´Ò»ÇÐ£¬¶øÎÒÒ²ÄÜ½è´ËÆú¾øÒ»ÇÐÔÚ×îºóÊ±¿ÌÁî×Ô¼ºÃÉÐßµÄ¿ÉÄÜ¡£  
  
¿ÉÎÒÕæµÄ°®Ëû¡£ÉÏµÛ¾È¾ÈÎÒ--ÉÏµÛ×çÖäËû°É£¬¿ÉÎÒÕæµÄ°®Ëû¡£  
  
[ÈÕ¼Ç²¿·ÖÍê]  
  
£¨Ï¸Ð¡¶ø¿ÉÅÂµÄÉùÏì£©  
  
Hr: "Harry--Harry£¬ÇóÄã£¬±ðÕâÑù¡£ÎÒÖªµÀÄã¸Ð¾õºÜÔã£¬Äã´ÓÀ´²»Ô¸ÒâÉËº¦ÈÎºÎÈË£¬ÄÄÅÂÊÇËûÄÇÑùµÄÈË£¬¿ÉÄãµÃ¼Ç×¡£¬ËûÊÇÐ°¶ñµÄ£¬ÍêÈ«Ã»ÓÐ--"  
  
H: £¨¶ñºÝºÝµØ£©"ÄãËûÂèµÄ¸øÎÒ±Õ×ì£¬Hermione£¡Èç¹ûËûÊÇÐ°¶ñµÄ£¬ÎÒÓÖÊÇÊ²Ã´£¿Äã×øÔÚÑÐ¾¿ÊÒÀïºÍÄÇÐ©Êé£¬ÄÇÐ©¸ÃËÀµÄÊé×ö°éµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÎÒÊÇ½þÅÝÔÚÑªË®Àï¡£ÓÐÐ©ÊÂÄãÓÀÔ¶¶¼²»»áÏàÐÅ¡£Harry´Ó²»Ô¸É±ËÀÈÎºÎÈË£¬ÊÇÂð£¬Harry£¿Ã»´í£¬Ã»´í£¡Äã¾Í´ÓÃ»Ïë¹ý£¬ÄÇÌìÎÒÈÃÄã×ß³öÎÝ×Óºó£¬Millicent BulstrodeÉíÉÏµ½µ×·¢ÉúÁËÊ²Ã´ÊÂ£¿Äã´ÓÀ´²»ÎÊ£¬Äã¶ÔÎÒÌ«ÐÅÈÎÁË£¬ÄãÖ»ÄÜÏàÐÅÎÒ×öµÄÊÂ¶¼ÊÇÕýÈ·µÄ¡£ÄãÏë²»ÏëÖªµÀÎÒ¶ÔËý¸ÉÁËÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
Hr: "²»Òª£¡Harry£¡"  
  
H: "ÄãÏ£ÍûÎÒÔõÃ´¶Ô¸¶Äã£¿ÄãÔÚÈö»Ñ£¬ÄÇ²»ÊÇÕæµÄ£¡"  
  
£¨¼±´ÙµÄ½Å²½£¬½«ÉíÌå°´µ½Ç½ÉÏ£©  
  
H: "ÎÒ²»ÏàÐÅ£¬Õâ²»ÊÇÕæµÄ¡£Ëû´ÓÃ»°®¹ýÎÒ£¬Ëû--"£¨¿ñºð£©"ËûÂèµÄÄãÎªÊ²Ã´Òª¶ÔÎÒËµÕâÐ©£¬ÄãÕâÌõ³¶»ÑµÄÄ¸¹·£¡"  
  
Hr: £¨ÏÅ´ôÁËµØ£©"Harry--"  
  
£¨Ä³ÈËÕ¾ÆðµÄÉùÒô£©  
  
H: £¨ÍËºóÒ»²½£¬ÉùÒô·Å»º£©"Draco£¬¶Ô²»Æð£¬¶Ô²»Æð¡£ÎÒÃ»Ïëµ½»áÏÅ×ÅÄã¡£Ðê¡«À´£¬×ø»ØÀ´¡£"  
  
£¨¸§ÃþËûµÄË«ÊÖ£¬¼ç°ò¡¢Ãæ¼Õ£©£¨ÉîÎü£©£¨Í£¶Ù£©  
  
H: "ßÀ¡­¡­¶Ô²»Æð£¬Hermione¡£ÎÒ²»ÊÇ¹ÊÒâµÄ¡£ÄÇµ±È»ÊÇËûÐ´µÄ¡£"£¨ÉùÒô½¥µÍ£©"ÌýÉÏÈ¥¾ÍÊÇËûµÄÓïÆø¡£ËûºÜ·çÈ¤£¬ÄãÖªµÀÂð£¿"£¨ÇáÇáÐ¦£©"ËäÈ»Ò²ºÜÈÃÈËÄÕ»ð¡£ºÍËûÔÚÒ»ÆðµÄÊ±ºòÎÒ×ÜÊÇÌå»á²»µ½£¬×ÜÊÇÒªµÈ»ØÁË¼Ò£¬µÈµ½¶ñÃÎÐÑÀ´£¬×øÔÚÄÇÀïÔÙÏëÆðËûµÄ»°Ê±£¬²Å»á--Ëû×ÜÊÇÄÜÈÃÎÒÎ¢Ð¦¡£"  
  
Hr: £¨²ü¶¶£©"Harry£¬ÎÒÇóÇóÄã¡£Äã²»ÄÜ--Äãµ½µ×ÔõÃ´ÁË£¬ÄãÃ»ÍêÃ»ÁËµØËµ×ÅÄÇ¶«Î÷£¬Äã¸§ÃþËü¡¢×¢ÊÓËü--Äã¾Í²»ÄÜ×¡ÊÖÂð£¿"  
  
H: "Ê²Ã´£¿"  
  
Hr: "Harry£¬ÎÒÊÇÇóÄã±ðÔÙÅöËü£¡"  
  
H: "ÎÒËµ¹ýÁË£¬±ðÄÇÃ´´óÉù¡£"  
  
Hr: £¨ÎÞÁ¦µØ£©"ÎÒ--Harry£¬ÄÑµÀÄãÊÇÏë¶ÔÎÒËµ--Äã¶ÔÄÇ¸ö--ÄÇ¸ö¶«Î÷ÓÐ¸ÐÇé£¿"  
  
£¨Í£¶Ù£©£¨¼âÈñµÄ¿ñÐ¦£©  
  
H: "¸ÐÇé£¿"  
  
Hr: "Äã±ðÕâÑù--"  
  
H: "ÎÒ°®Ëû¡£"  
  
Hr: "ÌìÄÅ--Harry¡£"  
  
H: "ÎÒ°®Ëû¡£ËûÊÇ--ÌìÄÄËû¾ÍÊÇÎÒµÄÒ»ÇÐ£¬ÄãÃ÷°×Âð£¿ÎÒÊÇÄÇÑù»ÄÌÆ¿ÉÐ¦È´ÓÖÎÞ¿ÉÒ©¾ÈµØ°®ÉÏÁËËû£¬°®µ½ÄÜ·Ö±æ³öËûµÄÃ¿Ò»¼ÇÐÄÌø¡£Ö»ÒªÄÜÔÙÌýµ½ËûËµ»°£¬ÎÒÔ¸Òâ³öÂôÁé»ê£¬³öÂôÈÎºÎ¶«Î÷£¬Ö»ÒªÄÜÔÙ»»»ØÒ»ÃëÖÓ£¬ÎÒ¾Í¿ÉÒÔÁ¢¿ÌÏÂµØÓü¡£ÀÏÌì°¡£¬Hermione¡£ËûµÄÊÀ½çÖ»ÓàÏÂÁËÒ»Æ¬¿Õ°×£¬¿ÉËûÈ´ÊÇÎÒµÄÕû¸öÊÀ½ç£¬ÎÒÉõÖÁÏë»Øµ½Ò»Æ¬¿Õ°×¶¼²»¿ÉÄÜ£¬ÕâÕæÌÛ£¬ÌÛµ½ÎÒÊ²Ã´Ò²²»ÄÜÏë£¬²»ÄÜ×ö£¬Ö»ÏëÆ´ÃüµØº°½Ð£¡¾ÍÁ¬ÎÒÌÉÔÚËûµÄÉí±ßÊ±£¬Ëû¶¼²»ÔÚÄÇÀï£¬ËûÔÙÒ²²»»á´æÔÚÓÚÈÎºÎµØ·½ÁË--"  
  
Hr: £¨ÎÞÁ¦µØ£¬×÷Å»µØ£©"ÄãË¯ÔÚËûÉí±ß£¿"  
  
H: £¨Ë»ÑÆµØ£©"ÎÒÊÜ²»ÁË£¬ÎÒÄÇÑù°®Ëû£¬Í´µÃÎÞ·¨ºôÎü¡£"  
  
Hr: "Harry£¬Äã¶¼×öÁËÊ²Ã´£¿"  
  
H: "¡­¡­ÎÒ²»ÖªµÀ¡£àÞ£¬Draco£¬ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜÒÔÎªÎÒ»áÍü¼ÇÄã£¬ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜ×°×÷--ÌìÄÄ£¬Draco£¬Äã²»¿ÉÄÜÊÇ°®ÉÏÁËÎÒ£¬Äã²»¿ÉÄÜ--²»¿ÉÄÜÊÇÏë¾ÈÎÒ¡£"  
  
Hr: "Harry£¬ËüÌý²»¶®ÄãËµ»°£¡£¡"  
  
H: "ÄãÕâ¸ö»ìµ°¡£Äã²»ÄÜ¾ÍÕâÃ´·ÅÆúÁËÎÒÃÇµÄ×îºó¼¸¸öÐÇÆÚ£¬ÄÇ×îºóµÄ¼¸¸öÐÇÆÚ£¡¸æËßÎÒÄãÃ»ÕâÃ´×ö£¬ÄãÊÇ·èÁË£¬ÄãÊÇ·èÁË²Å»áÈÏÎªÆ¾ÄãµÄ¼¸¾ä»°£¬Æ¾Äã×öÊ²Ã´ÊÂ¡¢ÈÎºÎÊÂ£¬¾ÍÄÜÈÃÎÒÍ£Ö¹°®Äã¡£Ô¸ÉÏµÛ×çÖäÄã£¬ÄãËµ»°Ñ½£¡ÎÒÕæÏ£ÍûÄãµÄÁé»êÔÚµØÓüÀïÈ¼ÉÕ£¬Ï£ÍûÄãÔÚµØÓüÀï±»ÕÛÄ¥ËÀ£¬ÄãÔõÃ´ÄÜ°®ÉÏÎÒÈ´ÓÖ--àÞ£¬Draco£¬Draco£¬ÎÒÇóÄã¡­¡­"  
  
Hr: £¨ËÄÖ«µ¹µØ£¬Ç¿ÁÒµÄÅ»ÍÂ£©  
  
Hr: "Harry--Harry£¬ÄãÈÃÎÒº¦ÅÂ£¡"  
  
H: £¨ÎÂÈáµÃ½üºõÉñÃØµØ£©"ÎÒ²»ÄÜÔÙÈÌÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡£"£¨Ìù½üËûµÄÉíÌå£©"ÄãµÃºÃÆðÀ´£¬ÄãÒ»¶¨µÃºÃÆðÀ´¡£ÄãÔÙ²»Ëµ»°ÎÒ¾ÍÉ±ÁËÄã£¬ÇóÄãÁË£¬Ç×°®µÄ£¬Äã»¹Ã»¶ÔÎÒËµ¹ý--"£¨ÎÂÈáµØÎÇÏò²±¾±£©"ÎÒ²»ÄÜ¡­¡­ÎÒ²»ÄÜÕâÑù»îÏÂÈ¥¡£"  
  
Hr: "Harry£¬¿ìÆðÀ´£¬Àë¿ªÄÇ¶«Î÷£¬ÄãµÃÌýÎÒËµ¡£"  
  
H: £¨±»ÒÂ·þÎæ×¡µÄÉùÒô£©"Draco£¬ÎÒ²»ÄÜ--ÇóÄãÁË£¬ÉÏµÛ°¡£¬ÎÒÊÇÄÇÃ´°®Äã¡£"  
  
Hr: £¨¿ìÒª¿Þ³öÀ´µØ£©"ÎÒ²»Ã÷°×£¬ÎÒÊ²Ã´¶¼²»Ã÷°×£¬Harry£¬ÄãµÃ¸æËßÎÒ£¬ÄãÐèÒªÕÒÈË°ïÄã¡­¡­"  
  
H: £¨¾«Æ£Á¦½ßµØ£©"ÎÒ»áÉ±ËÀÈÎºÎÏë¶á×ßÄãµÄÈË¡£Äã»á»ØÀ´µÄ£¬Draco£¬ÄãÒ»¶¨Òª--"  
  
Hr: £¨¿ÞÆü£©"Harry¡­¡­ÇóÄã£¬ÎÒ±»ÄãÏÅ»µÁË¡£"  
  
H: "Draco¡£"£¨¸ô×ÅÑòÃ«²¼£¬ÆàÀ÷µÄà¨Æü£©"ÎÒ°®Äã£¬ÎÒÊÇÄÇÑù°®Äã¡­¡­"  
  
Hr: "Harry£¡Harry£¬±ðÕâÃ´¶ÔÎÒ£¬±ð°ÑÎÒÒ»¸öÈËÁôÏÂ£¬ÇóÄã¿´¿´ÎÒ£¬ÇóÄã¡­¡­Harry£¬±ðÔÙ·¢³öÄÇÖÖÉùÒô£¬ÎÒÊÜ²»ÁËÁË¡£Harry£¬¿´ÔÚÉÏµÛµÄ·ÝÉÏ£¬ºÍÎÒËµ»°Ñ½£¡"  
  
£¨È«ÎÄÍê£© 


End file.
